


Running Up That Hill

by adtoyks



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Prostitution, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 60,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adtoyks/pseuds/adtoyks
Summary: Kai is a male prostitute and Kyungsoo shouldn’t be his client. What starts as an accident turns into a dangerous game, of irreversible consequences. A mismatch cooked up in hell.Crosspost from AFF; fic written originally in 2015/2016; 35+ chapters;  undergoing some very late editing.I'm not a native english speaker so I apologize for any mistakes/typos.





	1. Chapter 1

The faint sound of the cell phone buzzing was enough to drag Jongin out of his slumber. He was having a dream. A good one, even.

After crawling in bed and fumbling on the floor for his discarded jeans, he was able to retrieve his phone from the back pocket. He inhaled deeply before taking the call, the name flashing on the screen always a forewarning.

“Hello.”

“Jongin! Where the fuck are you?!” The voice on the other side, as expected, was unnecessarily loud.

“Home. Sleeping,” Jongin mumbled, stroking his messy bed hair carelessly.

“Well, get up! You have a job!”

“Now? Don’t you want me to go on that damn boat tomorrow at 8?” Jongin raised his tone in response.

“Well, you're not going. This is more important.”

“What the fuck, Mino?!” Now Jongin really was awake - and pissed. “Everything is set for me to go! And it’s a job I wanna do, for once!”

“Do I sound like I give a fuck about what job you want to do?” Mino wasn't at all phased by Jongin’s argument. “I’ll come to pick you up in 15 minutes. Your ass better be ready.” And then the call was cut off.

Jongin groaned, punching the pillow next to him a couple of times, to relieve some of his anger. He could kill that motherfucker. He really could. Maybe, one day, he would.

But tonight, he would have to swallow it.

So he got up and took a quick shower, dressing in his most effective clothes. For all this commotion, it had to be someone important. A politician, maybe, or a celebrity. Any closeted big-shot eager to take it up the ass in the middle of the night. The whole thing made him sick, as usual.

He looked in the mirror. Tight jeans, see-through black shirt, and a black leather jacket. He put on some mascara and his best perfume; he would've dried his hair if he had more time, but the phone was buzzing again; Mino was downstairs. So he picked up his wallet, his phone, his condoms and pills, and out he went.

"The hell is up with your hair?” Mino’s cold greeting was somewhat warranted.

“It’s wet. No time to style it.”

“Well, I sure hope he likes you, even if you look like absolute shit.”

“He will. They always do.” Jongin reclined on the passenger’s seat, using his fingers to comb his damp locks backward.

“Don’t be cocky, you little shit,” Mino warned him, hand circling tight around his wrist. “You’re gonna have to give your best tonight. This client won’t take your half-assed bullshit like your regulars do.”

“If you think I’m such a lousy fuck, why did you call me?” Jongin retorted, immediately jerking his arm out of the other’s hold. “Why not one of the other guys?”

“Because this client wants someone who's totally clean. Everyone who's free tonight has the word ‘druggie’ stamped on their foreheads”.

“This client must be worth a lot, for you to make all this effort to grant his wish.” A smirk blossomed on Jongin's lips. He took pleasure in seeing Mino looking as distressed as he did right now.

“Of course he's fucking worth it.” The older male wasn’t amused by the provocation. “And you would never get anywhere near him if it were up to me.”

“Oh, really?” Jongin snorted. “I’m not good enough for Mr. Big Shot?”

“Mr. Big Shot already has Luhan. And he has asked for Luhan, but the ungrateful fucker isn’t answering his phone.”

Jongin froze on the spot. He had an idea where Luhan would be, and why he hadn’t picked up the phone, but he couldn’t let Mino know any of that.

“Whether you’ll be good enough for Mr. Big Shot or not, we’ll see when I get my paycheck tomorrow,” Mino ended his speech, eyes still on the road.

“Wow, delayed payment!” Jongin laughed again, eager to take the other’s focus away from Luhan. “This must be a hell of a nice sum you’re expecting. Will I see any of it?”

This time, Mino was the one to let out a snort. “You wish, asshole. You’ll get the usual. But this client won’t.” The man looked at Jongin, a menacing tone in his voice. “You’ll do everything he wishes, and you’ll stay as long as he wants. If I hear one complaint from him later, there’ll be hell to pay.”

Their gazes were locked for a moment before Mino broke the contact. Anger was boiling inside Jongin again, but he didn’t let it show. Hiding it was always best.

“Do you understand, Jonginnie?” Mino smirked, sarcasm pouring out of his words. “Be a good boy, make the dude forget about Luhan, alright? If you get a compliment, I’ll find a way to compensate you.”

Jongin closed his eyes and nodded, biting his bottom lip. If only he could jump on that motherfucker and punch the hell out of him... maybe drive them both off a cliff. If only.

Once parked at their destination, Mino disclosed to Jongin the apartment number where he was expected, and the latter climbed out of the car without a word. He headed straight towards the entrance of the elegant, tall building; noticing that Mino’s car was gone, however, he grabbed hold of his phone, in order to make a call first.

“Hello?”

“Luhan? Where the hell are you?” Jongin hissed, livid to hear a trace of sleep in the other’s voice.

“Is Mino with you?”

“No, no, of course not!” Jongin couldn’t stop pacing, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m not that stupid.”

“Okay… okay. Wait a minute…” Luhan sounded relieved on the other side and, a couple of seconds later, he spoke again. “I-I’m with Minseok…”

“Of course you are.” Jongin chuckled in mild disbelief. “Well, are you so in love, Luhannie, that you’ve forgotten your duties?”

“My duties? W-What happened?” Luhan raised his tone in apprehension again.

“What happened was, your super VIP client called for you, and since you weren’t answering your goddamn phone, Mino called me instead, in the middle of the night.” Jongin tried to speak calmly, sensing the doorman’s eyes on him. “Now I’m here, about to meet your client, on my only night off. All this while you’re making sweet, sweet love to your secret girlfriend.”

“Hey, don’t call him that!” Luhan replied instantly. “I had no idea Mino would call me for work. I told him I'd be with a client, there wasn’t anything else planned for tonight--”

“Well, evidently there was, or I wouldn’t be here right now, would I?”

“No, there wasn’t! This client schedules meetings days in advance, and tonight there was nothing scheduled!”

“Great! All this sounds great, except for the fact that he wanted you for a quickie, right now, but he’ll get me instead.” Jongin checked his watch. A quarter to 2 in the morning. It was getting too late.

“Listen, I’m sorry, okay?” Luhan pleaded from his end. “But I couldn’t pick up the phone when Mino called earlier, Minseok was awake then. I couldn’t risk him finding out--”

“I know,” Jongin sighed. In the end, he felt sorry for Luhan, who was in a much shittier situation than himself. “I know. Just be prepared for Mino tomorrow.”

“Thank you, I will. And don’t worry about the job, he’s really high-class.”

“You and I know that doesn’t mean anything.”

Luhan didn't hide his amusement. “Yeah… But he’s attractive, and an awesome fuck. He’s a bit of a dick, but other than that--”

“Oh, that’s just fantastic, Luhan.” Jongin shut his eyes again, bracing himself for the worst. “You owe me. Big time.”

“I do, I do,” said the other male, fighting giggles. “Now go, don’t keep him waiting too long. Show him what you’ve got, darling.”

“You bet.” For no good reason, Jongin was already annoyed by the client he hadn’t even met. He’d have to let out his frustrations while plundering his ass in a few minutes' time. “What is this fucker’s name again?”

“Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."


	2. Chapter 2

“Hi! I’m expected at apartment 1802, thank you,” Jongin sang his opening line while leaning forward on the counter, balancing his weight on both elbows, charming as ever.

“Good evening, Sir.” The doorman took a good judging look at him before speaking again. “Your name, please?”

“Kai.” He opened his million-dollar smile. “My name is Kai.”

“Do you have a surname, Sir?”

Jongin shook his head, thoroughly enjoying seeing the confused look he was getting in return. “Nope. Just Kai.” Another grin.

After a few suspenseful seconds, the employee finally decided to make the call.

“Excuse me, Mr. Do, there’s a visit for you here at the front--  yes, his name is Mr. Kai--  j-just Mr. Kai, Sir, I--  am I allowed to let him--” The man's key question was cut short and then after a few moments looking a bit disconcerted, he spoke again. “Sure, Sir, I’m awfully sor--  s-sorry--”

Jongin could taste the dickishness already.

“Erm… Mr. Kai, the elevators are down the hall. Mr. Do’s apartment is on the 18th floor, to the right, number 1802.”

“I knew that already.” Jongin winked at the doorman (who slightly gasped in return), heading towards the elevator. On the way up, he checked his appearance one last time in the mirror, very satisfied with how his disheveled hair, now drier, looked. He also made sure to grab his crotch hard a couple of times, for an effective first impression; then, he deemed himself hot and ready. Like he didn’t give a fuck.

Now was the perfect time to take his pill, but, for some reason, he chose not to. He didn’t know if Mr. Big Shot deserved it yet. No, this one would have to earn it. Didn’t Luhan say the man was attractive and good in bed? That should be enough.

Jongin was checking his scratched combat boots when the door opened, and his eyes traveled up the figure before him, making him completely astonished in the process.

What the fuck! This was the guy? This short kid with probably the biggest eyes he’d seen in all his life? Who didn’t look a day older than 18? Really?

Maybe he had hit the wrong number.

“Are you Myungsoo?”

“Kyungsoo,” the boy corrected, and Kai was taken aback once more. Where the hell did that deep voice come from?

“Oh… sorry.” Kai lost his poise for a moment. “Kyungsoo? I’m Kai.”

“I know.” The kid also had the biggest bitch face he'd ever seen. “Come in.”

He made way for the visitor to enter, closing the door afterward. Kai walked confidently, straight into the living room, checking out the place briefly. Everything screamed money. From the refined furniture to the absurdly large curved TV, all neatly spread over the wide living room area. Wealth was even noticeable in the smell. Behind those closed curtains, there must have been a gorgeous view too.

Kai wondered how a kid like that had so much money. Maybe his family had given it all to him? Or perhaps this was his folks’ house, not his? Kai just hoped said parents weren't there at the moment - it would make things a lot less awkward.

“You can sit.”

The deep voice coming from behind startled him again, and he did as he was told; perched on one of the design high chairs, he watched the boy walk all the way to the other side of the room. There, back turned in his direction, Kyungsoo prepared a couple of drinks, allowing Kai to study his petit frame, with narrow shoulders and hips. But he didn’t look scrawny in the least bit. In fact, the boy had a pretty nice pair of thighs on him, nicely hugged by skinny black pants, and what seemed to be a sweet little ass, partially hidden underneath his much too large grey sweater. Not bad. Not bad at all.

“Here.” Kyungsoo handed him the glass of what he recognized to be a cranberry vodka cocktail. Only when the kid sat down on the huge sofa across from him, Kai had the chance to check out his other features. His dark eyes were, indeed, huge; he had thick eyebrows and thick lips, chubby cheeks and full jet-black hair covering one side of his forehead. Overall, he was attractive, in a cute, innocent twink kind-of-way. His childlike features were only contradicted by his permanent scowl (and the fact that he had requested the services of a male hooker in the middle of the night).

“How do you like it?” the boy asked after Kai took the first sip. It was, in fact, excellent. He wouldn’t even have to lie this time.

“Delicious.” Kai made sure to lick his lips seductively, keeping eye contact with his client. He couldn’t decipher the other’s intense glare, however.

“So… we never met before.” An ice-breaker was more than necessary, Kai thought. “I've got to say I’m glad Luhan couldn’t make it.” A nice smirk, in the end, to make his point.

“And why’s that?” Kyungsoo retorted after a sip, expression still impassive.

Either he was very obtuse or very smart. But Kai didn’t have the time to find out which one now.

“Because it’s not every day that I can cross paths with a client like you.”

“What do you mean by that?” Placing his tumbler on the side table, Kyungsoo leaned forward, elbows on his knees, poker face still on.

Kai was getting annoyed. This kid seemed too fucking arrogant for his own good. Something had to be done, and fast.

“I mean that fucking you won’t feel like a job, honey,” he answered boldly, finger brushing his hair backward, making sure to open his legs further and show off his bulge, which, despite this unusually long foreplay, was still prominent.

Kyungsoo finally let out a quick lopsided smile, reclining back on the sofa. “Well, I have a hard time believing that, Kai.”

The latter then took the opportunity to move forward. He didn’t have the whole night, after all.

“If you don’t believe me,” he said while creeping towards the boy, who observed him silently, every step of the way, “how about I show you how much I appreciate this lucky turn of events?”

Kyungsoo kept still waiting for the other, but the way he subtly spread his thighs was a silent invitation. Kai picked up on it and sat beside him, to begin stroking his left thigh up and down, leisurely, while they exchanged enigmatic gazes.

“You’re so tense, baby…”  He leaned in and whispered into his client’s ear, the latter’s head instinctively bending in his direction. From this distance, he could smell the nice, fresh cologne the kid was wearing. “Let me take care of you, huh?” With his free hand, he started playing with the boy’s silky hair at the back of his head, while capturing the earlobe between his teeth and nipping gently. The shudder he sensed in response was enough to know his plan was working.

“Shhh, relax, darling,” Kai whispered once more, while his tongue traced the whorl of the boy’s ear; fingers sliding down the back of the kid’s head to his nape, holding him in place to allow another nibble on the earlobe. Meanwhile, his left hand had traveled north and settled near Kyungsoo’s crotch, attacking a sensitive spot on his inner thigh. 

Kai got off on the idea of his client unraveling under these basic ministrations; seeing this presumptuous kid now closing his eyes, parting his mouth, surrendering to his touch, so, so soon… it was a boost to his ego, and, frankly, quite a turn-on. Maybe the boy was as innocent as he looked. With enough luck, he could even get this little twink to suck his cock, nice and slow. He’d sure like that.

The teasing hand was soon rubbing the growing erection straining against the boy's tight pants. Kai continued to kiss behind and around Kyungsoo’s ear, then down the side of his neck, nibbling and licking along the cord. That was a rather intimate caress that Jongin rarely gifted his clients with, but right now, he felt compelled to do it, for some reason. Maybe he wanted to see this kid going crazy, capitulating under him; maybe he was just following the orders from Mino, going to greater lengths than his usual work protocol.

Or, perhaps, he was really into this… the boy smelled great, felt great under his lips and hands… the sound of his repressed little moans was very, very arousing… Yes, Kai could truly get off tonight. It didn’t happen all that often, so he might as well take advantage of his good fortune.

“Do you wanna go to bed, baby?” he eventually asked, eager to move forward.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat before mumbling his response. “No… here…”

“Okay… Do you have any lube around? I’ve got condoms in my pocket…”

“I don’t have any… Luhan always brings his own.”

The boy’s unexpected answer made Kai stop his fondling immediately.

“Wha-- do you mean… Luhan bottoms for you?” The surprise was evident in his voice; he couldn’t help but dread the reply he would get.

“Of course,” Kyungsoo stated rather calmly, finally opening his eyes. “What? Did you think you would top _me_?”

Kai's caught his breath. The fucking nerve of this kid. He was smirking and everything.

The truth was that Kai rarely bottomed, mostly because his usual clientele paid very good money to have his dick buried in them. Of course, he would reverse positions here and there, and he even enjoyed it, a couple of times at least. But never in a million years, he imagined he would have to bottom for _this_ _brat_.

He made a mental note to thank Luhan accordingly for the non-warning.

“I’m a pretty good top, to be honest with you.” Kai managed to hide his shock and fire back, cocking an eyebrow rather seductively, just in case his client could be persuaded by his charms.

“I don’t doubt that.” Kyungsoo reclined on the sofa once more, a ghost of amusement lingering on his lips. “But I want to find out how good of a bottom you are.”

Well, damn. There was no escaping from that.

“Fair enough.” Kai finally removed his hand from the boy’s crotch and took off his leather jacket, in a calculated move. “I’m all yours, darling.”

Kyungsoo simply stared at him for a moment, and Kai wondered what could be going through the kid’s mind. “Take off your clothes,” he finally commanded, not a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Kai was the one who grinned this time, and began to undress as he was ordered; after all these years, he didn’t feel any embarrassment doing it anymore - his body was a source of pride rather than shame, he always told himself. And so, when he was done, he made sure to step in front of the boy, put one hand on his waist, the other around his semi-erect member, and presented all of his alluring figure to be admired.

“Like what you see?” Kai asked, playing up his vanity. Though it was all part of the number, he couldn’t deny he was getting a kick out of this. Why? He had no idea.

“Yes… very nice,” the other muttered his approval, nodding slightly, after a full-on head-to-toe examination of his subject.

“Do you want me to suck you off, honey?” Kai wanted to end this little game and get to business.

Kyungsoo took a moment before standing on his feet, the same arrogant, lopsided half-smile plastered on his quasi-virginal face. All that Kai wanted was to smack it off of it. Especially now, that they were so close… their height difference only made him want to grab this fucking twink by the arms, press him against that couch and kiss him breathless… show him he had absolutely nothing to be smug about.

But he couldn’t, under any circumstances. Kissing was entirely off the menu. The boy was just a client, after all.

“Do it.”

The request was crisp. Cold, even. And, somehow, sexy as fuck. Kai was finding it hard to keep up with the conflicting emotions inside his head.

He dropped to his knees without hesitation and got to work; after unbuttoning and unzipping the client’s pants, he began mouthing the substantial bulge, still straining inside white boxers, while holding firmly onto the back of his thighs. Jongin was almost unused to providing this kind of service to a client, or anyone, really. He couldn’t fathom the idea of going down on most of his regulars (usually, they’d beg to blow him instead); and he hadn’t had sex for free in a while either.

And yet, here he was, submissive to this cocky little shit, and enjoying it. Enjoying peeling off the layers of fabric, leaving him completely naked from the waist down, and sliding his hands up his beautiful, smooth legs. Enjoying seeing his considerable girth flop out in the open, dangling right up his face, then stroking it firmly, kissing and licking and sucking it eagerly. Enjoying the scent exuding from his body, and the taste of his pre-cum, as well as the low groans coming from above. Kai was fucking savoring the moment, yearning to give this kid pleasure, even though he wasn’t supposed to. At all.

And when a hand curled on the back of his head and pushed it forward, he relaxed his throat and took more of the length in, obligingly. Kyungsoo began thrusting into his mouth, gently at first, then harder… the friction of the throbbing member with his tongue, the feeling of the head hitting the back of his throat again and again…

“Finger yourself.”

The sound of his client’s harsh, deep voice brought him out of his trance. How come being bossed around by a goddamn twink could be so arousing? That question briefly crossed Kai’s mind, as he obeyed once more, instinctively. Letting the cock slip out of his mouth, stiff and heavy with blood, he looked up to find its owner gazing back at him, through half-lidded, unreadable eyes. And the way Kyungsoo was biting his bottom lip… he was just begging to be kissed. Hard and long. Kai forced himself to break the spell, unlocking their eye-contact as to make that damn urge disappear.

He proceeded to suck on two of his fingers and coat them with as much saliva as he had left; then, making sure to adjust his position, he began circling the rim of his asshole, teasing the nerve-ends. Meanwhile, he grabbed onto the fully-engorged member waiting in front of him, roughly pulled it, making the client gasp and jerk forward in response. Clasping it tightly at the base, Kai took the meaty crown into his mouth and swallowed the shaft again, halfway down; he continued bobbing his head, tugging with his lips, sucking on the boy’s erection for all it was worth. The sound of the insistent groans of pleasure Kyungsoo was letting out was enough to keep him turned on, encouraging him to take the next step.

He first pushed the index finger through his entrance, inserting it all the way as carefully as possible, and began moving it in and out and around. He couldn’t say it felt comfortable. It had been quite some time since he last bottomed for anyone or pleasured himself that way, and the lack of lubricant made it all more difficult. But he had to soldier on. After all, he was a professional.

His reaction to the second digit pressing on through, however, was much stronger. It hurt. Like hell. Kai shut his eyes in pain and had to stop his blowjob to draw in a deep breath, waiting a few moments for his body to accommodate the intrusion. For some reason, but he didn’t have to courage to look up at Kyungsoo. He could sense the boy hadn’t moved, still standing in front of him, waiting and watching his struggle; he could hear the other’s breathing, but no other sound.

Kai felt completely exposed. He hated that feeling.

There was no way around it. With newfound courage, he started moving fingers inside, slow and wary, mirrored by his other hand still stroking Kyungsoo’s dick. He still hadn’t opened his eyes, because his usual confidence was now pretty much non-existent. And when he moved on to scissor himself open, he felt tears stream down his face, from both the discomfort and the embarrassment. It ached and it burned way more than he remembered. It shouldn’t be that way. Not like this.

“Stop.”

He was startled yet again by Kyungsoo’s command. Even more, when the hand circling that throbbing cock was removed, and soothing fingers threaded through his hair. It felt nice, although, despite the boy's thoughtful gesture, Kai still couldn’t bring himself to look up. Eventually, he put an end to his physical suffering, by removing the trespassing fingers from inside his hole; yet the odd affliction settled inside his heart didn’t go away.

Until the petting hand suddenly pulled Kai’s hair backward, harsh enough to make him meet his client’s eyes.

“Look at me.”

Kai was scared over the abrupt change, feeling the twinge in his scalp; but he couldn’t tear his gaze away from Kyungsoo’s implacable one, while his icy words still rang through his ears and brought shivers down his spine. Not even when the latter proceeded to jerk himself off, in a frantic, fearsome rhythm, Kai could look elsewhere. Right now, Kyungsoo didn’t seem like a kid anymore. More like a devil in disguise.

Forgetting about his own erection, he watched as his client’s cold façade broke, and the thrill spread through his shuddering body; his grunts became wilder, and the sound of the fist sliding against his rock-hard cock, covered in pre-cum and saliva, completed the soundtrack of the absorbing scene. The man’s hold of Kai’s hair didn’t ease off; in fact, it got stronger as he neared his release.

It didn’t take long until Kyungsoo cried in ecstasy and exploded into his driving palm and fingers, blasting white-hot semen all over the prostitute's forehead, cheek, and lips. Kai unintentionally licked the salty seed off his lips, enthralled by the sight of that enigmatic man contorting in pleasure before him, riding off his long orgasm till the end.

It was just too beautiful.

Once Kyungsoo finally released his hold of Kai’s hair and opened his dark eyes again, however, there was no life behind them.

“Leave. I’ll contact Mino tomorrow.”

Then, without another word, the client was out of Jongin’s sight.


	3. Chapter 3

The streets and sidewalks were filled with people coming, and people going, and people waiting to get into one of the dozens of nightclubs located in that neighborhood. Some of them were more exclusive than others, but from the fanciest to the trashiest ones, it was safe to say their clientele had one main purpose for that Friday night: getting laid.

So did Jongin. Not because he felt in the mood - it was just his job. Right now, at half-past midnight, he was extremely late for his shift at _Exodus_ , one of the top clubs in the area. So he raced his way through, trying not to bump into the bypassers, and hoping Mino hadn’t noticed his absence yet.

The line in front of _Exodus_ was pretty long, and a good number of people side-eyed as Jongin strode quickly past them, fit to kill, in his gelled hair, full makeup, and sexy clothes, straight towards the entrance. There, he was able to get in with just a nod from the security guard, as he always did. Inside, the place was simmering with loud music, flashing lights and the mass going crazy on the dance floor. Jongin immediately headed for the bar, asking for his usual vodka tonic, and started skimming through the crowd, in search of Luhan; fortunately, it didn’t take long to find him.

“Hello, ladies! Am I too late for the party?”

Even with that lame opening line, the group of four women all cheered excitedly for Kai's arrival (being madly attractive does that for you); he instantly recognized two of them from a previous job. Meanwhile, Luhan, who was sitting right in the middle of the pack, shot him the strongest glare that angelic face could muster.

The women immediately rearranged their positions, meaning he and Luhan were able to find out which pair each ended up getting. Kai couldn’t make out much of his assigned partners in that dim lighting, but it wasn’t like their appeal mattered at all, at the end of the day. That’s what pills were meant for.

By now, the women were already drunk, loud and touchy, and Kai had to play his mood along. This was a quick, easy job, and he should be paid handsomely - or Mino would, anyway. All in all, it was worth surviving the women’s annoying voices and groping hands, if it meant him hitting his bed at a reasonable hour (meaning before dawn). He was too damn tired after the events of the night before, the scarce hours of sleep and the long, tiring day that followed.

After many failed attempts to exchange words with Luhan, Kai suggested getting another round of drinks for the whole bunch, dragging his friend along to the bar.

“Where’s Mino?” Jongin raised his voice to ask over the loud music playing, with leading Luhan through the crowd.

“Around.” Luhan looked back, making sure the man wasn’t actually near them. “He didn’t ask for you.”

“Really? Didn’t he notice I was missing?” That was unusual. Jongin knew Mino loved to spy on his boys like a hawk, keeping them secure under his thumb.

“He didn’t mention it to me,” replied Luhan, shaking his head slightly. “But you shouldn't push your luck, Jonginnie. Why were you so late?”

After asking for drinks at the counter, Jongin finally answered, looking down at his fingers, “I went to visit him. I lost track of time and missed the earlier train to come back.”

“Again? Didn’t you go last week?”

“Yeah…” Jongin closed his eyes and exhaled. “I just… I needed to.”

By stroking his friend’s forearm, Luhan tried to offer some comfort. “Hey… don’t be sad. You did well. He was glad to see you, wasn't he?”

“Yes.” Jongin couldn’t help but flash a weak smile, feeling his eyes swell with tears, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. “He wrote me a letter… listing all the reasons why I’m the best big brother in the world."

“See, he's happy and healthy! This is all that matters.” Luhan sounded like a mother consoling her son. “You shouldn’t feel guilty over--”

“Look who decided to show up!”

Mino’s grating voice and creepy fingers curling around Jongin’s neck, from behind, made the recipient jolt in fear.

“Ah, are you scared of me?” The man laughed out loud, while Jongin mentally cursed himself for reacting so strongly to the prank. He despised giving that asshole the pleasure.

“Don’t worry, it’s just plain old me.” Mino stepped in front of the two prostitutes, still amused at his little joke. “Though I do have every reason to be mad at you, don’t I, Jonginnie?”

Jongin was caught off guard once again, uncertain of what that dubious remark meant. Before he could reply, however, Mino filled in the gaps.

“What, did you think I wouldn’t notice you coming here so late?”

Relief overtook Jongin’s heart. After the events of the previous night, things could be way worse.

“I had some business to take care of,” he stated cooly, unwilling to say anything more than that.

“Oh, did you go visit your little Jongdae--”

“Don’t ever mention my brother’s name!” Jongin cut him off immediately, feeling Luhan’s calming hand settling on his shoulder once more. “I’m here, aren’t I? With a job lined up already. So back off!”

“The only reason you’re already set for tonight is because of your devoted Luhan, here.” Mino jerked his head towards the latter, keeping his menacing eyes on Jongin, however. “You better do your fucking job right!”

Always diplomatic, Luhan intervened. "There's nothing to worry about, Mino. The clients love us.”

As the drinks were delivered by the bartender, and his window of opportunity was closing, Jongin felt a surge of bravery, taking the chance to ask Mino the question which had been hammering in the back of his mind the entire day. “Did you get the money? For yesterday?”

“Why the fuck do you wanna know that?”

“No reason,” said Jongin, attempting to sound nonchalant. “Just curious.”

“I told you already, you little piece of shit!” Mino definitely wouldn't fall for that trick. “You won’t see a penny of it!”

“Okay, okay, calm down.” Having gotten the intended info, Jongin decided to change subjects quickly. “The clients are waiting, do you want them to see us fighting?”

That seemed to do the trick: Mino cooled off a bit, announcing he’d call them both in the morning. Then he was gone to torment the rest of his workforce.

“Damn, he’s really onto us,” Luhan spoke first, visibly worried.

“ _You_ have to be careful, Luhannie, even more than me. If he finds out you’re dating someone…”

“I know…” The elder sighed heavily. “I’m scared.”

“You should be. I have no idea how you’ll sort this all out.” Deep down, Jongin feared for Luhan too. The older male was his only friend, someone who had been there for him through thick and thin, for the six years ever since they first met.

“But I don’t know how to get out of this situation.”

“You have to break up with him.” It wasn’t the first time Jongin advised the other to do so. “This will never work out.”

“But I… I can’t!” The pain was visible in Luhan’s doe-like eyes. “I’m _in_ _love_ with Minseok! And he loves me too! I can’t break his heart and mine too!”

“And you don’t think he’ll be heartbroken when he finds out the truth?” Jongin had to be completely honest. “He’ll feel a hundred times more disappointed and betrayed.”

Luhan had no retort to that, lowering his head and exhaling instead.

“Not to mention the danger you put him and yourself into, Luhan,” reminded the younger male. “If Mino finds out, he might kill you both.”

“I don’t know how to live without him.” Luhan’s voice broke when he spoke again. “You don’t know how it is... to love someone. You’re too young. Me… I’ve been in this… life... for too long.”

“Hey, don’t be like that.” Jongin felt regret seeing the elder so distressed, even though he still believed this relationship to be unsustainable. “Forget what I said, okay? Just be more careful next time. Mino was pissed off at you last night, I don’t know how you managed to fool him.”

“I gave him money, so he believed I was at a job.” Luhan flashed a shy smile.

“So basically you had to pay Mino for a date with your boyfriend?”

“Yes… But it won’t happen again. I could never imagine Kyungsoo would call for me, out of the blue?”

At the mention of that particular name, Jongin wince. Memories of the strange encounter had been bothering him for almost 24 hours now.

“You didn't say how things went last night.”

“The usual.” Jongin didn’t know why he couldn’t confide in his friend when the job had been anything but usual.

“Oh, I forgot, you’re never impressed by anything.” Luhan scoffed in faux censure.

“I was impressed he was so young,” Jongin was able to disclose that much. “Is that his parents’ apartment?”

“Parents?” The question made Luhan frown in confusion. “No, he lives on his own.”

“Really? But he’s just a teenager--”

“Teenager? What are you talking about? He’s 23 years old!”

Instantly, Jongin’s eyes bulged with shock. Kyungsoo was a whole year older than him? Unbelievable.

Luhan was now giggling. “Did you guys even talk at all last night?”

“No... I just thought--”

Right as Jongin tried to digest that new information, hoping to question Luhan further about Kyungsoo, two of the eager clients came up to rescue them, putting a definite end to the conversation. The prostitutes had to turn their attention back to work, not having a chance to speak one-on-one again, for the rest of the night.

\---

Saturday came and, with it, a new job. This time, at a much different setting from _Exodus_ : Jongin would offer his services as an escort to Kwon Sora at a dinner gala, and he needed to dress accordingly. This VIP client was Jongin’s newest regular, a 30-something, rich, single, smart, beautiful woman, who paid very good money suck his cock dry, among other things. Needless to say, she was one of Jongin’s favorites.

Miss Sora (as she liked to be called) had the tux and shoes delivered to Jongin’s place during the afternoon, alongside a note asking him to look his best - for the dinner party, and their private party afterward. Jongin smiled slightly when he read the message. The woman really was fucking nuts about him.

He didn’t disappoint his client as he entered her black Audi, parked in front of his building, at 8 pm sharp. Sora swooned at the vision of Kai looking every bit delectable, all tailored, perfumed, smiling brightly, very gentleman-like; the woman confessed she would jump his bones right there and then, if they didn’t have that “fucking disgusting farce” to attend, to which Kai replied with some flirty words of his own, intent on preserving her good moods.

During the ride, Sora confessed once again that she would much rather spend the night with him among the sheets; but since the event was held by her boss at the Bank conglomerate she worked for, to commemorate the engagement of his only daughter, there was no way she could miss it. Kai listened to her tale attentively (as an expert, he already knew most women love to talk, and that he should always listen and feign interest).

Miss Sora herself was looking radiant in her long purple dress and waist-long hair, as Kai noticed once they arrived at the luxury hotel where the dinner would be held. Arms linked, they entered the spacious, very elegant room, already filled with the most opulent of guests; there was standard big band music being played, standard gourmet food being served, and standard uninteresting conversations going around. The whole thing bored Kai to death. He had attended these fancy functions a few times before, and was past being impressed or intimidated by the whole thing. Nevertheless, he knew well how to blend in; his good looks and good manners always guaranteed him to be accepted among these privileged crowds. Not to mention the unlimited access to high-quality food and booze, which was always a plus.

Settled at one of the largest tables, Kai tried his best not to draw any attention to himself (he had a lingering fear that another one of his clients could potentially be there and recognize him), but Sora, sitting by his side, seemed insatiable. Even though she had introduced him as a “friend” to acquaintances in the venue, she kept on running lazy fingers up and down his right thigh and neck, and mumbling sweet nothings into his ear, as if he were her actual boyfriend. Always professional, Kai played along, smirking, humming, occasionally saying something naughty back to keep her happy and horny.

How uninterested his client was in the prying looks surrounding them spiked his curiosity, however. So, when she leaned in and planted a not-so-chaste kiss on a sensitive spot beneath his ear, Kai leaned away gently, a crooked smile on his face.

“Hey, darling… cool down a little bit, huh?” he whispered in her ear. “People are looking.”

The woman giggled, showing she was a bit tipsy already, leaning back in to reply in a low voice. “I don’t care about these old farts. I’m too pissed off tonight to give a damn.” She gave him another wet kiss on the jaw and continued. “Let them seethe with envy just looking at us.”

Kai retreated once more, not without running a teasing hand through her hair. “Why are you pissed off tonight?”

“Ah, I don’t wanna bother you, sexy.”

“Come on, you never bother me,” Kai insisted, firm on his belief to always leave his customer satisfied. “Tell me.”

Sora let out a heavy sigh. “Didn’t I tell you before that my boss’s daughter is getting engaged tonight? Well, first of all, I think she’s an annoying little bitch,” she snorted by herself (and Kai laughed along to be polite), “but that’s not the reason… The real reason I’m mad is her boyfriend… well, now, her fiancé.”

“And why is that, darling?” Kai kept with his good services by letting her spit it all out.

“Because her fiancé is a coworker at the Bank… and he’s after the same position that _I’m_ supposed to get… and I knew it, I just knew, when that fucker began dating her, that he was trying to get a leg up on me… he wants what's mine, and he hates my guts… and now he is going to marry her! They haven’t even been dating for a year! But he’ll fucking marry her, just to get ahead!”

“Your boss should know better. He wouldn't be the owner of such a big company by laying out favors.”

“He’s a dick too. He fucking _loves_ his son-in-law, as he already calls that asshole… I bet he’s already got the plaque ready for his goddamn new office!”

Kai listened to everything being poured into his ear, and couldn't help but feel mildly offended on her behalf. "It's no use thinking like that," he ended up stating. "Work harder. Show them you’re better than him, that you don’t need the nepotism.”

“Nepotism?” Sora suddenly opened a smile, raising her hand to squeeze Kai’s bottom lip between her fingers. “Look at you, you’re so fucking smart! Maybe I should hire you as my assistant… what do you think, huh?” She kept on brushing his lips with the pad of her thumb, looking intently, as if she wanted to kiss them. “This way I could have you fuck me on call at the office.”

She was about to lean in and close the small gap when a voice on the microphone calling to the guests' attention, promptly interrupting her. Saved by the bell, Kai thanked his luck; it would be extremely awkward to have to reject her kiss, there, in front of everyone. The last thing he wanted was to displease his client - although he did think she should know better by now.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome!” Kai turned towards the man speaking, by the bottom of the beautiful staircase, center of the room, while a respectful applause was shared by the crowd. “My name is Song Jae Suk, and I’m honored to speak before you today, on this very special evening. Tonight, I am to give the hand of my only daughter, my beautiful princess, in marriage. And, believe it or not, I couldn’t be happier about it!” The whole room erupted into forced laughter, including his client by his side. Kai, in turn, smiled to himself. The man was the boss, after all.

Mr. Song continued, “Yes, I am incredibly happy because my daughter couldn’t have chosen a better man to share her life with.” Lots of women went “awww” at his remark, and Kai had to contain a chuckle of derision. “I believe they’ll be happy in their married life, and their love will bring even more happiness to our family and our company.”

Stealing a glance at Sora, Kai noticed her fake smile growing more and more painful.

“But I don’t want to delay the main event with another one of my tedious speeches,” Mr. Song finally said. “You all came here to see the happy couple, so, here they are. Please, everyone, give a warm welcome to my precious daughter, Miss Song Ji-Woo, and my future son-in-law, Mr. Do Kyungsoo!”

Kai gasped at the mention of the name, covering his mouth with one hand inadvertently; but his strong reaction wasn’t noticed at all since everyone rose out of their seats and began applauding and cheering loudly. It took him a good few seconds to overcome his state of complete shock and stand up with the others - this way, finally being able to see him.


	4. Chapter 4

Kai couldn’t believe his eyes.

Descending the stairs gracefully, arm-in-arm with his future bride, Kyungsoo seemed nothing like the boy from two nights prior. Wearing a sharp black tuxedo and a bow tie, hair neatly combed, he appeared now closer to his real age; his whole demeanor was confident, but at the same time, very gracious and charismatic. There was no trace of the intense, soulless man from before; instead of the former scowl and mocking smirk, Kai now witnessed a bright heart-shaped smile plastered on his face, beautiful enough to charm the entire room.

As for Miss Song Ji-Woo, she was a pretty, delicate little creature, dressed in a light blue, demure dress, with her hair tied up high in a neat bun, smiling brightly and exuding an innocent aura which matched perfectly with Kyungsoo’s. Together, they seemed like one of those perfect couples, taken straight out of some teenage drama, playing dress-up and parading their love for the audience.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!” the girl spoke first. “Welcome! I’m so happy to see all of you, our family, friends and colleagues, as well as members of the press, all gathered here to celebrate this moment of incredible joy to us…” She made a brief pause, stealing a glance at Kyungsoo, who beamed back at her. “I can’t tell you how thankful I am, how overjoyed I am tonight…”

As her voice embargoed mid-sentence, the crowd reacted with another collective “aww”; very gentlemanlike, Kyungsoo held her hand tight and immediately continued from where she left off, “Ah, thank you so much, everyone. We wish to thank each of you individually, so, for now, we won’t take much of your time. Please enjoy the dinner and the music, and soon you’ll hear from us once more.” He finished by courteously bowing to the whole room, amidst the sound of the applause and the many flashes of the cameras.

As the pair then began their peregrination of the room and the dinner was served, Kai had a chance to collect his thoughts. Nothing could brush away his astonishment over this whole situation. How come this very well-mannered young man, this perfect husband material, was the same Kyungsoo who had requested Luhan’s services numerous times? The same client who had managed to intimidate him, out of dozens of others, with just a cold, dismissive look?

“Hello, Earth to Kai!” Sora’s voice and hot breath on his neck startled the prostitute. “Have you seen a ghost, sweetie?”

Kai laughed nervously, before getting back into character. “Sorry, honey. Got lost for a minute.”

“Ah, poor thing, you must be bored to death,” replied the woman, smiling herself. “We’ll be out of here as soon as possible.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Kai spoke honestly. “This is important for you, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is. Unfortunately, I have to suck up to my boss, and his precious daughter, _and_ his darling son-in-law, if I still want to be in the running for this position.”

Kai knew he really shouldn’t ask, yet he needed to satisfy his curiosity. “I didn’t think… this guy you’re competing with... the fiancé... would be so young.”

Sora winced, then let out a small puff of discontentment. “I suppose I shouldn't take that as you calling me old.”

“No, I didn’t mean--”

“I know you didn’t, sexy.” The woman laughed at him while playing with his sideburn. “Yes, he’s very young. Too young if you ask me.”

“Then how can he even compete with you?” Kai pressed on further. “I mean, I get that he’s dating the boss’ daughter, but he must be fresh out of college, right?”

“Oh, I’ve had to deal with that asshole for years. He’s a damn kid _prodigy_.” Sora sneered, retreating in her seat and taking another gulp of her drink. “He was recruited to work at the Bank still in college, age 17 or something… he graduated ahead of time too, because he’s _so fucking brilliant._ ”

The bitterness pouring out of the woman’s words was unmistakable.

“And my boss keeps praising him all the time, how he’s so focused, how he dedicates his whole pathetic life to the job…” She kept on mocking, though a frown lingered on her face. “I bet he’s a fucking virgin.”

Kai snorted out loud. Oh, the irony.

“And your boss didn’t mind his employee dating his daughter?”

“Of course not, he was just _thrilled_!” Her sarcastic grin wasn’t exactly understated. “I’m telling you, Kyungsoo saw the opportunity and went for it. When she broke up with her preppy ex-boyfriend, he swooped in and somehow convinced her to give him a chance.”

Kai listened attentively. He was lucky that Sora was prone to talking so much - all thanks to the alcohol.

“And I don’t know what kind of dark sorcery he made, but he sure hit the jackpot. One year later, and the _lovebirds_ are about to get married.” The woman was raising her voice and moving her hands a bit too much. “And I’m getting fucked in the process.”

Although there was a lot more Kai wished to find about Kyungsoo because Sora was drawing some attention to herself, he decided to change subjects. “Hey, don’t get upset.” He curled a hand around the back of her neck and urged her closer. “The only person who’ll be fucking you tonight is me.”

Touché. He could feel his client melting in front of him. A mischievous grin preceded her whispered reply.

“If you say that more time, I’ll ride you right here on this chair. I don’t care if I lose my job either.”

Kai considered making a joke, about her not being able to afford his services were she unemployed but refrained from doing so. It was a bit too cruel.

“Well, one thing is for sure.” He leaned in and whispered in her year. “It would make way better headlines than this boring-ass engagement party.”

The two of them broke into laughter and soon went on to eat their dinner. Kai took the opportunity to observe Kyungsoo and Ji-Woo stopping by each table, greeting its occupants and being congratulated in return. At first, his focus was merely on Kyungsoo’s behavior - still surprisingly very polite and amiable; he also really noticed how damn handsome the man looked (though he didn’t want to admit it). But then, one particular fact caught his attention: the girl’s parents were accompanying them on their expedition, but Kyungsoo’s family was nowhere in sight. That made Kai wonder if he was an orphan too.

It took some time until the hosts reached their table, one of the last, and Kai mentally prepared himself for the inevitable encounter. He knew he’d have no problem pretending so blatantly, but he was anxious to watch Kyungsoo’s reaction. Would the man show any sign of shock upon seeing him? Would he let his mask fall off, even for a split second?

The couple paid respects to each of the table’s occupants; Sora and Kai were sitting at the far end, meaning they were the last to be acknowledged. Ji-Woo reached them first, followed by her mother and father, and the five of them exchanged respectful bows; in a matter of seconds, Kyungsoo was free of some elder female who was holding him back and turned to join his girlfriend.

The change in the man’s countenance was so subtle, Kai was sure no one else but him could’ve noticed. But he did. Kyungsoo squinted very slightly, studying his face for a moment, before finally bowing, as he was expected to. Kai repeated the motion, thoroughly satisfied to be recognized instantly; and when he straightened himself back up, he made sure to check out the other’s figure toe to head.

“Congratulations on your engagement!” Sora’s tone was so lively, it took Kai by surprise, considering her bitter speech from before. “I wish you guys will have the most beautiful wedding, and, of course, a very happy married life.”

“Thank you so much, Sora, for your kindness and attention,” Ji-Woo spoke, while Kyungsoo’s gaze was frozen on his girlfriend. “And thank you for your presence tonight, it truly means a lot to us.”

“Thank you for inviting us, dear. It’s a wonderful party. We’ll be hitting the dance floor soon!” Sora replied, and Kai was impressed by how friendly she sounded.

“Oh, how I wish we could do that too!” Ji-Woo exclaimed, turning to Kyungsoo. “Are you up for it, love?”

Kyungsoo didn’t give away any signs of nervousness. “Sure. Later, if we have the time.” He answered her with a little smile, avoiding eye contact with Kai at all costs.

“I believe we haven’t met your date yet, Sora.” Ji-Woo turned to focus on Kai, who smirked in return. “Would you care to introduce us?”

Sora unexpectedly linked their arms, in a bold move. “I’m so sorry. How rude of me! This is my friend, Kim Kai.”

With the attention now solely on him, Kai flashed his full million-dollar grin; and as Kyungsoo couldn't pretend to ignore now, he made sure to lock eyes with the shorter male before saying his line. “It’s a pleasure to meet you two. I give my sincere congratulations on your engagement.”

Before the couple could even respond, Mr. and Mrs. Song approached the four of them, the patriarch throwing a lazy arm around Kyungsoo, showing off their familiarity. “Have you two met him? Sora’s new boyfriend is the talk of the party!” The old man laughed at his line, while the rest of them shared nervous smiles.

“Yes, we were just getting acquainted, father.” Ji-Woo respectfully answered, but before anyone else could speak, Mr. Song opened his big mouth once again.

“After all these years without a boyfriend, eh, Sora?” The boss teased his employee, and Kai could sense how unsettled she was. “We never knew you liked them young!”

Kai was quite embarrassed on behalf of his client; Kyungsoo was also visibly uncomfortable, gaze fixed on the floor.

“Please, don’t mind my father. He’s a bit too excited tonight.” Ji-Woo tried to clear the air right away; she then took Sora’s hand and continued, looking at Kai. “It’s nice to meet you too. We’ll be honored if you could attend our wedding, won’t we, love?”

Kyungsoo finally raised his eyes, meeting Kai’s directly. “Certainly. I hope you can come.” He spoke in his deep voice, and for the first time that night, Kai saw a semblance of the man’s real identity.

“I can’t believe the nerve of that sexist jerk.” After the group had left their table, Sora held her head over the table, in an attempt to calm herself. “Whoever gave him the right to say something like that to me?”

“He’s just an asshole. They all are.” Kai tried to comfort her, running a gentle hand over her nude upper back.  He then strategically whispered in her year yet again. “None of them will have much fun as we will tonight, baby. Nobody.”

The woman considered his words for a moment, before suddenly standing up, taking his hand. “Come with me. I need to go to the ladies’ room.”

Kai went along without a question. As expected, after they went one floor up, she ignored the ladies’ room and went with him straight to the men’s (in his experience, always much quieter than the former); after checking to see if all the stalls were empty, she locked them both inside one of them, pressing herself against Kai and the door.

“You’re teasing me ever since we got here, you sexy motherfucker.”  She breathed on his neck, hands unbuttoning his jacket and feeling up his torso. “You’re a fucking sex god, Kai… You know that, don’t you?” She mumbled between wet kisses on his jaw. “You’re leading me on, you’re playing me hard...”

Kai didn’t expect her to confess such things, yet he chose not to argue. He always lets the clients say whatever they want. They were paying for his ears too, weren’t they?

“You won’t deny me now, will you?” She continued her seduction, now lowering a hand towards his crotch, and palming his hardening member through layers of clothing. “I will do everything for you, I’ll be your slave… just let me… please…” She approached her lips to his dangerously, waiting for his answer.

Here he was, trapped in a cubicle with a gorgeous, sexy woman, offering herself up on a plate, in exchange for one simple gift. A part of Kai wanted to just do it and get it over with. What the hell did a kiss even mean, when he would do everything else with anyone for money?

But the other part won the argument, as always. He hated the feeling of kissing clients on the mouth, something he had to endure for a while after first becoming a prostitute, years prior. He couldn’t tell why but, somehow, above everything else, that felt too intimate, too personal. Preserving his kisses, he felt like preserving a piece of himself, strictly off sale. Luhan had told him to do so, once they became closer friends. And it had slowly evolved into a ground-rule for him.

“I’m sorry, baby… not yet.” He breathed against her parted lips, noticing the disappointment in her eyes; to move on and make things better, he grabbed both her ass cheeks without mercy, and began kissing her naked shoulder in return. “But I can kiss you somewhere else… somewhere I know too well… it'll drive you wild…”

Sora ran greedy fingers through his hair and moaned loud as Kai kept on taunting the crook of her neck,  their crotches now grinding together. At that rate, he figured she wouldn’t last very long. Better to finger her now and leave the rest for later. So he started pulling her dress slowly up, revealing long, nicely shaped legs. Just as he was about to reach for her panties, however, a phone inside her clutch, discarded on the floor, started buzzing.

“Oh, fuck!” The woman hissed, clearly too aroused to think about anything else at the moment. She squeezed her eyes shut, and Kai waited for her decision. After three seconds of careful consideration, she seemed to recover her senses.

“Hi… hello, Sir… yes, I just needed to freshen up for a little bit… no, no, I didn’t leave, Sir, I-I was just coming back to the party, actually… oh, please, wait for me, I’ll be there in just a moment … yes, thank you, Sir, thank you.”

Kai tried not to smile at his client’s bad luck. Not only the woman had been humiliated by her boss, now the guy was inadvertently delaying her much needed stress-relieving orgasm.

Sora smiled, however, as her wrinkled dress slid down “I gotta go. Boss is talking to some Japanese investors and wants my input. At least it’s a chance for me to get my name out there.”

“Go. I’ll meet you downstairs in a minute. I need to calm down a little bit.” Kai smiled, biting on his bottom lip. “It’s all your fault.”

“Good to know…” The woman reached out for his lips again, brushing the bottom one with her thumb. “How do I look?”

“Extremely fuckable.” Kai teased and winked at his client, making her smile. “But don’t worry, no one will notice anything different.”

Sora blew him a kiss before going her way, leaving him alone in the empty men’s room; a couple of minutes later, just as Jongin was about to leave the stall, he heard the click of the restroom door opening and retreated instinctively. From that position, he was able to watch Kyungsoo walking in, by himself, unaware of the hidden company. Kai instantly pondered whether he should go for it or not.

The temptation was too strong.

Emerging silently from the stall, Kai headed straight in the other’s direction; the man was too tired, or too focused on his own piss, because his head was hanging back and his eyes were closed,  right hand holding his dick in position. It was just as impressive as Kai remembered - the memory of how good it tasted in his mouth hadn’t left him either. In other circumstances, he wouldn’t mind getting on his knees again. But, he knew well, now the chances of a second-round were rather slim.

He approached Kyungsoo from behind; the mission was way too easy, because the prey was completely oblivious to his presence. Eyes still shut, Kyungsoo had just finished peeing and was shaking and squeezing the head of his dick, all very mechanical; then, just as he was about to finish the ritual, Kai leaned in and to whisper in his ear.

“Surprised to see me?”

Kyungsoo jumped in fear, and Kai jerked backward instinctively.

“What the--” Kyungsoo turned back immediately, absolutely terrified. “What the hell are you doing here?!”

Kai was surprised to see such a strong reaction, but he didn't let it show. “Ah, that was the same question in my mind when I heard your boss calling out your name as his future son-in-law.”

Kyungsoo looked around, still seemingly frightened.

“Don’t worry, there’s no one else here.”

After a moment getting himself together (finally tugging his dick in and zipping up), Kyungsoo retorted, much more in control. “I’m not worried. I just have no idea why you came here after me.”

“I didn’t come here for you, sweetie.” Kai stepped closer, while Kyungsoo took a step back. “I’m Sora’s date tonight, you know that. And I was here taking a piss, just like you.”

“Does she even know you’re a prostitute?” Kyungsoo asked in all seriousness, and Kai couldn’t help but snort.

“You're really something else.” He finally said, shaking his head. “Yes, she knows, Mr. Do, thanks for your concern. But I’m wondering if your fiancée knows of your late-night preferences--”

Kyungsoo suddenly jolted forward and grabbed Kai by the collars of his jacket, but ended up with his arms restricted and pressed against the sink, defeated.

“I told you not to worry, Mr. Do.” Kai hissed, securing the shorter male in place. “I don’t give a fuck about you lying to that poor girl and her entire family. It’s none of my business.”

“Then what the hell are we doing here, huh? Tell me!” Kyungsoo spat back, anger showing his eyes.

Kai had no answer. Why was he doing all that, truthfully? He knew he was drawn to this man, intimidated and intrigued by him, but none of those were reasons to almost assault him in an empty restroom. And now, keeping him trapped and dangerously near, his perfectly sculpted face just inches away, his plump, seductive lips being licked and bitten just before him…

It felt entirely different from Sora or any of his other clients, and even some people he actually dated. Never before in his life, Kai wanted to kiss someone as badly as he wanted to kiss this man, right there and then. He couldn’t explain this attraction, this magnetic pull towards Kyungsoo... just a small, quick move and he could satisfy his desire…

“Didn’t Luhan tell you not to kiss your clients, Kai?” Deliberately, Kyungsoo uttered those words just before their lips touched, and Kai was pulled back to reality right away. For a moment, he was so confused about what was happening, he didn’t even fight when Kyungsoo managed to get away from his hold.

“Because that’s what we are, Kai.” Kyungsoo turned back and declared before pulling the restroom’s door open, while Kai obediently watched him through the mirror. “I’m a client, and you’re just a hooker.” Kyungsoo’s eyes were just as lifeless as Kai had seen them before. “A second-rate hooker I didn’t even get to fuck."

Kai didn’t know why and how those words could hurt so much.

“So, unless I request your services again, pretend you don’t know me.” Kyungsoo finally stated, not an ounce of remorse in his address. “And don’t you dare threaten me as you did just now. I’m warning you.”

With that, Kyungsoo turned on his heels and left without a second look.

Jongin felt completely numb. Letting the words sink in, he went on to wash his hands and his face; his reflection on the mirror, however, kept him in that bathroom for a little longer than intended.

Eventually, he got back to the party downstairs, to find out that the dinner was over, and the music had stopped playing. Everyone's attention was at the center of the ballroom. Kai stopped right where he was, to witness. There stood Ji-Woo, crying tears of joy, her right hand covering her mouth; at her feet, Kyungsoo posed on one knee, beaming widely, holding a small box open for her to see.

“Will you marry me?” Kai could make out the obvious question coming out of his lips, even though there was no microphone. Ji-Woo nodded and said “yes” wholeheartedly, while her future husband put the ring on her finger, and the guests all cheered and applauded.

Then, like at the end of a fairytale, Kyungsoo stood up and held his fiancée close in his arms, giving her a brief, romantic kiss on the lips, to the delight of the crowd.


	5. Chapter 5

“He’s lying to you, Minseok.”

Luhan gasped in shock. “I am not, I swear I’m not!” He then turned to Jongin, giving him a resonant slap on the shoulder. “Some friend you are, huh?”

“Hey, don’t punish him for outing you.” Minseok tried to act angry, but couldn’t hold in his laughter. “You were not the first client to choose me for my looks!” He continued, winking mockingly at his boyfriend.

Luhan hid his face using both hands in embarrassment and defeat. “Fine. I admit it. When they told me I had to pick my driving instructor, I looked at your picture and thought you were attractive. Are you two done now?”

Minseok put on a satisfied smile, while Jongin carried on with his tirade. “That night after your first lesson, he couldn’t stop gushing over you, Minseok. He told me he couldn’t take his eyes off the cute instructor the entire time.”

“No wonder we had to relearn everything on the second lesson.” Minseok giggled again.

“Ugh, I was so ashamed I couldn't remember a thing!” Luhan finally confessed. “I kept wondering if you thought I was stupid or something.”

Minseok leaned in and gave his boyfriend a light peck on the lips. “I’m usually a strict teacher, you know? I would’ve given you a real hard time if I didn't have a crush on you already.”

“I honestly have no idea how you two managed to last all those driving lessons without jumping on each other inside that car.” Jongin joked yet again.

Luhan and Minseok both looked at each other with guilty expressions on their faces and broke into laughter.

“Actually…”

“We kind of had our first kiss there.”

“Let’s just say that was another failed lesson.” Minseok disclosed that much, making the trio smile heartily. They were waiting for their check after a delicious dinner at his favorite coffee shop, and, the whole time Jongin noticed how Minseok would lightly caress Luhan’s palm or run loving fingers through his hair from time to time. This was his first time meeting Minseok, even though the lovebirds had been seeing each other for almost four months. All this time, Jongin had managed to avoid the encounter, afraid of screwing it up somehow and ruining everything for Luhan.

But it seemed his trepidation was unwarranted. Minseok was a very polite guy, who didn’t pry or ask too many questions about Jongin’s life. The man didn’t seem to suspect Jongin’s gig as a bartender, just like had never doubted Luhan’s claim of being a professional elderly caretaker. Both jobs were useful in explaining why Luhan and Jongin had night working hours 6 days-a-week. Luhan had even been taking an internet course on his pretend field of work, to Jongin's bewilderment.

From what his friend had said before, Jongin already had a good feeling about Minseok. Just a simple guy, hard-working all day at a driving school to be able to pay for his engineering grad school. Jongin didn’t know how Minseok and Luhan found time to date with their hectic, half-secretive schedules; it was either fate, or luck, or both, but they seemed to be getting stronger and stronger as time passed. And now, face to face with the two of them together, Jongin was beginning to understand Luhan’s difficult decision.

It was obvious how much they cared for each other. Despite being less than a month older than his boyfriend, Minseok was visibly very protective and caring of Luhan, always petting, looking at him, making sure he had everything he needed. Meanwhile, Luhan seemed to love the attention, something that truly surprised Jongin. He always saw Luhan as an older, much more mature and responsible older brother; but with Minseok, his friend looked like any regular young man in love, carefree and even a bit spoiled.

During that dinner date, for the first time since he heard the news of Luhan and Minseok dating, rather than being worried, he felt happy for his friend. If anyone deserved happiness in this life, it was Luhan.

“I have to say I’m relieved!” Minseok admitted as the trio walked out of the coffee shop, starting the short walk back towards Jongin’s apartment. “I was so nervous about meeting you today, Jongin… what if we didn’t get along?”

“Were you really?” Luhan was puzzled by his boyfriend’s revelation.

“Yes, I mean, you’ve mentioned your friendship so many times,” Minseok answered calmly. “It felt almost like meeting your parents.”

Jongin felt uneasy about the new topic of conversation, considering Luhan’s history, but showed no reaction. Better to let his friend handle the situation.

“Ah, yes, Jonginnie is truly like a younger brother to me,” Luhan stated, any sign of uncertainty going unnoticed. “But I knew you two would hit it off right away. I have a good eye for reading people.”

“I wanna introduce you to my folks and my little sister soon.” Minseok suddenly declared. “Hopefully someday I can go to China and meet your family too.”

“Yeah…” Luhan looked at his own hands, while Jongin held his breath. “Someday.”

“Are you sure you can’t come with us, Jongin?” Minseok asked, a few moments of silence later. “I bet the movie will be pretty good!”

“Oh, I wish I could,” Jongin answered confidently this time. “My shift at the nightclub starts in an hour.” In reality, he had a scheduled job with one of his VIP clients, who would be picking him up at his apartment; as for Luhan, since this was his night off, he’d get to spend it with his boyfriend.

“Ugh, that’s too bad. I hope we can meet again soon, though!” Minseok continued. “Maybe we could hit the club sometime, huh, Luhannie? Jongin can arrange some free drinks on the house, perhaps?” He suggested jokingly, raising his eyebrows twice.

“Oh, yeah, of course…” Luhan smiled nervously. “But the nightclub Jongin works in isn’t very good--”

“It really isn’t.” Jongin cut in, to aid his friend. “It’s a mess, actually. I can suggest much better places.”

Minseok went silent for a moment. “Oh, I see. But we have to go soon! It’s been ages since I went clubbing. We could make it a double date!”

“That would be hard, since I’m not dating anyone.” Jongin laughed at the idea.  He'd bet it had been a much longer time since he was on a real date.

Minseok was giggling too. “Oh, I find it hard to believe you’ve got no suitors!”

“I’m telling you, I’m completely single!” Jongin insisted.

“Ah, here we go again.” Minseok kept on pressing, in a joking manner. “A guy like yourself, with no one in mind? Luhannie said the same thing to me when we first started going out. How can that happen, when you two look practically like models! I’m calling bullshit.”

“Well, I agreed to date you, didn’t I?” Luhan intervened. “It means I was just waiting for the best option to come along.”

“As for me, I’m terrible at dating.” Jongin concluded the subject, as the trio turned a corner, nearing his building. “I don’t see myself dating anytime soo--”

“Kai!”

The deep voice calling his name came from behind, so Kai immediately turned around, as did Luhan.

“Kai!”

This time, Kai saw it. There was a white, classic Porsche 911 parked on the other side of the street; from inside that car, someone had shouted his name, through the open window. And even though he couldn’t see the man’s face from that angle, he had no doubt over who it was.

So he turned on his heels again and continued his walk, faster now, set on ignoring his caller.

“Kai!” The voice got louder, and, next, the sound of the car door being shut could be heard. Luhan followed his friend, catching along a confused Minseok by his arm.

“I’m talking to you, Kai! Luhan!” Kyungsoo was now crossing the empty street, running towards them.

“Wait, wait!” Minseok stopped suddenly, grabbing onto Luhan’s shoulder. “Who is this? What’s going on?”

Kai, noticing what was happening behind him, halted at once and came back for the rescue.

“Uh... uh…” Luhan was panicking, as he looked from Minseok to Kyungsoo, who was approaching them “He’s… he’s…”

“He’s a friend of mine,” Kai answered instead, getting to his friends first. “I just don’t wanna talk to him right now.”

Minseok wasn’t satisfied. “But why is he calling you--”

“Kai!” Kyungsoo spoke in an angry voice, making the three males acknowledge him at last. “I need to talk to you.”

“Well, _I_ don’t wanna talk to you.” Kai retorted in an equal tone. “So leave me alone.”

“No, I won’t leave you.” Kyungsoo was livid, and it showed. “I came here to talk to you, and I will.”

“Hey, man, maybe you should just--” Minseok was trying to calm things down, while Luhan was having a mini-breakdown on the side, but Kai interrupted him.

“And why should I even be listening to you, Mr. Do?”

Kyungsoo breathed out, visibly annoyed. “What is it? Is it money you want?” He then took off his wallet from his back pocket and gave it two taps with his free hand. “Here, I have money. Now come with me.”

Minseok stepped in again. “Hey, man, don’t be rude, you can’t talk like that to Jong--”

“Who the hell is this?” Kyungsoo spoke in the most condescending tone, finally taking the trouble to look at Luhan and Minseok. “Does Mino even know you two are hanging with this guy, Luhan?”

Upon hearing those words, Minseok frowned in absolute confusion, while Luhan’s eyes bulged in fear, looking straight at Kai for mercy.

“It’s none of your fucking business.” Reacting quickly, Kai hissed in Kyungsoo’s direction. “Fine, you wanna talk to me? Then let’s talk.”

“Look, you don’t have to do anything.” Minseok, very clueless and well-intentioned, told both Kai and Luhan. “We can call the police--”

Kyungsoo let out a little snort before turning to Kai once more.“Will I have to listen to this guy again or do you want me to tell--”

“We won’t interfere anymore.” Luhan finally opened his mouth to speak. “Come on, let’s go. Let them talk.” He said while pulling Minseok away by his forearm. The latter was reluctant in moving until Kai reassured him.

“Go. I’ll be okay. Go.”

And so the couple walked away, Luhan resolute on moving fast, while Minseok still turned back to look at the two others a couple of times.

Kai then shifted his attention back to Kyungsoo, furious at the shorter male. “Now tell me what the fuck you want.”

“I can’t talk in the middle of the street,” Kyungsoo replied, serene and lifeless as if that whole scene had never happened. “Get in the car.”

“I don’t have time to _get in your car_ , Mr. Do.” Kai spewed back. “I have to get ready for an appointment in less than an hour, so cut the crap.”

“Well, would you care to invite me into your apartment then, Kai?” Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows in a challenge, speaking in a monotonous, almost mocking voice. “As I have stressed many times, I came here and waited all this time just to talk to you. And I fucking will.”

Kai was pissed off, certainly; but after all this commotion, he couldn’t help but be curious over what Kyungsoo wanted so bad to say, more than a week after their last encounter at the engagement party.

“Fine. Come on.” He said, heading to the entrance of his building and up the stairs, leading the way without looking back, but aware the whole time of Kyungsoo silently following him.

Getting inside his tiny, tiny apartment, Kai wondered if this genius preppy guest of his had ever stepped in a run-down place like that. His whole home (which could probably fit just in Kyungsoo’s living room) consisted of a ragged couch, a bookshelf piled with old books, second-hand kitchen appliances, and a small closet, besides the obvious luxury item: a double bed, which ended up cramping the entire space. All courtesy of Mino and co.

After moving away some of the stuff off the couch, to make room for his visitor to sit down, he started undressing right away, by taking off his shoes and socks. “What are you waiting for? Aren’t you speaking?” He provoked Kyungsoo, who just kept staring at him, with those trademark owl eyes.

“Can’t you… stop for a minute?”

“Not really,” Kai said after removing his t-shirt, putting both hands on his hips for effective measure. “I told you, I've got no time to chat.”

“Okay.” Kyungsoo exhaled before starting his speech. “I need to know if you said anything to Sora about me.”

Kai was caught off guard by the question and even stopped undressing because of it.

“What, about us knowing each other? No, of course not.”

“Are you sure of that? Absolutely sure?” Kyungsoo looked at his eyes intently, maybe to try and discover if he was lying. “Think about it. You could’ve let something slip, you drank at the party--”

“I am sure of it.” Kai was astonished by how civil and collected Kyungsoo was behaving at the moment. “I have a high tolerance for alcohol, and I never drink much when I’m working.”

Kyungsoo nodded lightly, pondering the other’s words.

“Besides, I don’t tittle-tattle about the identity of my clients to anyone.” Kai unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, grabbing Kyungsoo’s full attention in an instant. “Even if the client is an absolute and complete dick like yourself.”

Instead of being offended, Kyungsoo flashed one of his small, lopsided smiles. Kai thought he saw some semblance of a sense of humor in his reaction.

“Fair enough. Thank you for your discretion.”

“No problem.“ Kai broke the eye contact to bend down and peel his jeans off. He could’ve done that inside the bedroom (with some difficulty, of course, due to the lack of space), but, for some reason, he ended up dressed down to his boxers right there and then, in front of his asshole ex-client. “And you don’t need to worry, I won’t tell her anything next time either.”

“So she’s a regular of yours?”

“Yes,” Kai answered from the bathroom already, getting rid of his boxers, away from certain curious eyes. “Any problem with that?”

“No. Not a problem.” He heard Kyungsoo’s answer just before the sound of the water put an end to their conversation. Kai thought the man would take the opportunity to leave then, now that he had gotten the information he needed. As he headed back to his closet, however, all wet and naked, seeing his guest of honor still willingly sitting on that shabby couch came as a surprise.

Kai figured he might as well have some fun.

“You’re still here.” He remarked in a loud voice while picking up the clothes he would wear.

“Yeah, I…” Kyungsoo’s voice rang beautifully in Kai’s ears. “I wanted to ask something else.”

“Shoot.”

“I was just curious…” Longer than normal pause. “Did you read all these books?”

Kai snorted to himself. He couldn’t miss this. Still in the nude, he reemerged in the living room, with a strategically planned towel held right in front of his crotch. Kyungsoo’s eyes grew wider once more.

“Are you seriously asking me about my reading habits?” The prostitute asked with his signature smirk.

“Yeah… no…” Kyungsoo bravely held his gaze on the other’s body, while Kai made sure to dry his junk thoroughly in front of his audience. “I-I wanted to know about the guy from before… from downstairs. Is he a boyfriend?”

The question made Kai stop this little game. After all, this was a serious matter.

“I can’t talk about this if you’re gonna threaten to tell Mino everything.” He said before retreating into the bedroom again.

“There’s no reason for me to tell Mino. As you said, it’s none of my business.” Kyungsoo stated from his side of the wall.

“Then why do you want to know?”

“Curiosity. I saw how terrified Luhan looked.”

After pondering whether he should confirm the man’s assumption, Kai decided to be prudent. “He’s a friend. He doesn’t know we’re prostitutes.”

Kyungsoo didn’t answer right away. “Just make sure to tell Luhan I won’t say anything to Mino.”

Kai didn’t know what to make of that statement. Could Kyungsoo care that much for Luhan?

There was an uncomfortable silence after that, which he felt compelled to fill.

“I did read most of those books, by the way.”

He heard Kyungsoo snort. Out loud. What a miracle.

“That’s… unusual.” The man declared.

Kai walked back to the bedroom door, already in his tight jeans and red t-shirt. “That’s stereotyping.” He replied with a mocking smirk.

Now he witnessed Kyungsoo's smile in response, while rubbing his eyes using his thumb and index finger. And what a beautiful sight it was.

Kai spoke first again. “Can I ask a question as well?”

“Shoot.”

“How did you know where I live?”

“Mino,” Kyungsoo stated cooly.

Kai thought that was rather strange. Mino, telling a client this kind of personal information about his employees?

“I wonder how you got that information.”

“I have my ways.” Kyungsoo was dead confident in his address.

“Did Mino also tell you what time I would be home?”

“Yes, he did.”

Well, if anything, Kai was impressed by the man’s persuasion powers. But he figured Kyungsoo wouldn't dish out much more than that.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Kai went straight to the refrigerator, to find out there wasn’t anything really to offer. “Something being ‘water’?”

“No, I’m good.” Kyungsoo stood up suddenly. “I should be going now.”

Kai merely nodded in response. He had to admit, this visit turned out to be way more interesting than what he had imagined.

Kyungsoo was the one to speak again. “I guess I should be seeing you with Sora soon?”

“I don’t know. There's nothing planned. I think it's too risky for her.”

“Well, she sure loved the attention she got this week at the office.” Kyungsoo smiled again, and Kai almost couldn’t recognize him being so… nice. “Everyone was curious about her younger new boyfriend. You two kind of stole the spotlight off my engagement.”

Hearing that last word, Kai felt an unexpected pang in his heart. The images of Kyungsoo proposing, kissing his fiancée, dancing with her with a large smile... it all came back to him in a flash. And so did the memories of the elder male dismissing him, rejecting him, humiliating him twice, in cold blood.

“Yes… I had almost forgotten your engagement.” The prostitute said, making sure to look into the other’s eyes, searching for a glimpse of remorse. But there wasn’t any.

Kyungsoo nodded again. “I’ll be going then.”

“The door is open.” An inexplicable surge of anger took over Kai, and he headed back into the bedroom without saying goodbye.

He heard the clicks of the door opening and closing, and let out a long, calming breath. Though he didn't know why he needed that.

Then a knock on that same door was heard.

“Hi.” It was all Kai could say when he opened the door, nervous to see Kyungsoo again before him. And when the elder took a step forward, getting dangerously closer, Kai held his breath one more time.

“You’re really not free tonight, are you?” Kyungsoo’s voice was husky, and his eyes looked as hungry as that night when they first met.

Just as Kai focused on his inviting pink lips, that intense urge to kiss the air out of his lungs resurfaced and began to take over…

“You know I’m not. My client will get here at any minute.” It was his rational side speaking. He knew Mino would kill him if he screwed up that job.

But fuck if his instincts weren’t screaming otherwise.

“I can’t convince you, can I?” Kyungsoo insisted, biting his bottom lip obscenely, making Kai close his own eyes to prevent himself from giving in.

“You can’t.”


	6. Chapter 6

Almost an hour had passed since his final grunt of pleasure, but Kai still couldn’t find a way to fall asleep. His head was buzzing and his stomach was growling with hunger; he could easily call room service and ask for a sandwich or something, but he didn’t want to wake up his client. Right now, Sora was clinging to him like a lifeline, pressing their naked bodies together. He figured the woman deserved her rest after the intense couple of orgasms she had experienced earlier.

In the last few weeks, Sora had been calling for his services often, usually not just for sex. Little by little, she transformed their sexual encounters into near-dates, making sure to take Kai out to dinner, to nightclubs, and even the movies. It became evident to Kai how needy she was behaving, treating him like she would a boyfriend; in bed, she would do the utmost to please him, sometimes showing her deep attraction even unconsciously. This situation had never occurred with any other regulars, and it worried him that this poor lady might have actually fallen in love. Capital mistake.

But at that moment, lying awake in this fancy hotel room, on a late a Saturday night, Kai couldn’t complain of his infatuated client’s generosity. Sora had booked him for the whole extended weekend, having brought him to a luxury resort in Jeju Island. Not only he could finally check the sought after destination, but it had been also his first plane trip ever. Since their arrival on Thursday, everything was going perfectly in Kai’s book: visiting beautiful spots, eating good food, relaxing in the pool, fucking a sexy woman… basically enjoying himself as every other tourist would. Yet unfortunately, the very next day, things had taken a turn to the worse.

It was then that Sora happened to mention this whole getaway was partially provided by the Bank she worked for, and that a group of high executives would be arriving for the two-days commemoration of the company’s 85th anniversary. That piece of info happened to change Kai’s easygoing mood drastically - though his client couldn’t notice any difference if she tried.

Just as he predicted, come Saturday evening, Kai found himself once again in the same room as Kyungsoo, his fiancée, the in-laws, and a whole bunch of old, snobbish, boring farts he could recognize from that infamous dinner party. An entire month had passed since Kyungsoo left his apartment with a cryptic smirk and an innocent “see you around, then”. Despite the man’s not-so-subtle interest in taking things further that night, he had fallen off the face of the Earth ever since; there wasn’t even a mention of Kyungsoo’s name by Mino or even Sora, and he hadn’t called for Luhan’s services either.

The truth of the matter, Jongin was rather intrigued by that disappearance, as with all things related to Kyungsoo. Could it be that, by a miracle, the man had decided to remain faithful after his engagement? Quite noble, but also unlikely, considering their last encounter. Maybe he had found some other prostitute to fulfill his late-night desires? The thought was somehow unsettling but very plausible. Kyungsoo could easily afford a handful of favorites at his beck and call.

In between these musings, Jongin constantly reminded himself that Kyungsoo was just another client and quite a dickish one at that. Still, a part of him always gave in, wondering what if… what if he had let himself be convinced that night?

\---

Throughout the formal dinner with the body of executives and their families, Kai was once more the intruder in disguise. Sora now introduced him around with the title of “boyfriend”, and he played along; he mostly kept quiet, offering polite smiles and small intimate gestures to his client, all the while stealing some furtive glances at Kyungsoo, a couple of tables away. The chameleon was at it again, performing as the perfect fiancé, son-in-law and prodigy employee. Had Kai not known the truth, he could’ve fallen for his preppy charms like the others. He recognized the man’s true self behind that whole act.

The dinner lasted longer than expected, with Sora’s creeping hands and seductive whispers teasing Kai from one side, and Kyungsoo’s mere presence in the room stirring him from the other. Since his only commitment for the night would be dutiful sex before sleep, Kai was able to let loose a little bit, drinking more than his usual quota of alcohol. And so, by the time he and his client reached their suite, Kai was fully inebriated, horny and reckless. He fucked Sora in the shower, and over the bathroom sink, and through the mattress until his body was satiated. He had never gone this hard on her, and it paid off: the woman screamed with pleasure quite a few times, fully appreciating the rough treatment. As for Kai… well, at least he got his release, though, in all honesty, he had someone else in mind the whole way through.

And now, at almost three in the morning, with a heavy mind and an empty stomach, Kai was losing hope of falling asleep anytime soon; he was still a bit drunk as he managed to unhook himself from Sora’s hold, and had some trouble finding his black tank top and jeans, all for a quick trip to the hotel’s kitchen downstairs. The woman protested in her sleep as soon as she felt his absence in bed; but Kai made sure to whisper soothing words into her ear, and run a lazy hand on her naked lower back and butt cheeks all the while, earning a moan and a satisfied smile in return. When he left the room, Sora was fast asleep again.

Thanks to the late hour, his ordered sandwich got ready in no time; Jongin promptly devoured it on the way back to the suite. Still a bit tipsy and struggling with the keycard, he was caught off guard by the sound of another room’s door opening down the corridor.

Kyungsoo came into sight first, stepping backwards from the open door; wearing a white t-shirt and dark blue pajama pants, the man was giggling towards someone still inside the room. Kai didn’t have to guess for long who it was. Ji-Woo threw herself into Kyungsoo’s arms, kissing his mouth fervently. The girl wore a small red negligee, and as she tip-toed in her fiancé’s arms, Kai noticed she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Things progressed as Kyungsoo took charge and led them both inside the room again; Kai watched the scene intrigued, to witness, less than a minute later, Kyungsoo walking out alone and closing the door behind him.

And then their eyes finally met.

Kyungsoo couldn’t hide his surprise, but composed himself in an instant, showing a hint of amusement in his expression as he approached Kai; the latter, however, wasn’t able to react the same way. Seeing the other male act so intimately with his fiancée… it felt so wrong, so twisted, so… arousing. Kai couldn’t handle facing Kyungsoo right now, he just knew it. So, in a desperate attempt to avoid the confrontation, Kai turned back to his door, trying to make that damn keycard work…

“I had a feeling I would see you here.”

Kyungsoo’s words confused him. How could the man possibly know he would go for a sandwich in the middle of the night?

“This weekend. I imagined Sora might bring you along.” Kyungsoo continued, now approaching Kai and stopping behind him (though at a rather safe distance). Kai figured he had to say something back.

“Yeah, she invited me.” He managed to answer, but refused to turn around, keeping his eyes focused on the keycard lock.

Long seconds of silence ensued, during which Kai knew his every move was being watched. “I hope you’re having fun,” Kyungsoo finally remarked.

Kai had no idea what to make of that. He definitely didn't have the mental state to try and decipher the man's words, however, getting more and more flustered about the damn locked door preventing him from escaping. “I won’t get in your way. I won’t say anything. Don’t worry.” He blurted nervously, still trying to avoid the other male's gaze.

He then could feel Kyungsoo approaching him from behind, and unexpected words being softly uttered into his ear.

“Thank you.”

Kai immediately stopped fighting with the keycard, closing his eyes and holding his breath, paralyzed as Kyungsoo suddenly touched his forearm with feathery fingers.

“You smell good.” He whispered into Kai’s ear again, this time in a low voice. “Like sex.”

Kyungsoo’s hot breath, teasing fingers and taunting words made Kai finally meet Kyungsoo's eyes.

“You smell like sex too.”

It was true. And what a fucking inviting scent that was.

Exhaling and briefly licking his bottom lip, Kyungsoo made sure to maintain eye contact as he ran his fingers all the way towards the keycard, pulling it out of the locker, turning it around and inserting it again.

“See you tomorrow.” Kyungsoo declared before removing his hand and walking away in the opposite direction. When Kai turned again to his door, the lock was open.

\---

The following morning, Kai was awakened by Sora’s fluttering kisses, loving words and tasty breakfast in bed. Soon they were hitting the pool, enjoying their last few hours of leisure together. Later that afternoon, the main anniversary party would take place, after which they would be heading back to Seoul; then, their pretend relationship would be over again, for the time being, at least.

At one point, Sora suggested a trip to the sauna room; with the two of them in an empty, closed, steamy place, in nothing more than bathing suits, it could be expected that the woman would take the opportunity to get some more of her money’s worth. She was fondling Kai’s neck and shoulder, while running a lazy hand over his naked thigh, when the door to the sauna opened, much to their chagrin.

“Oh-oh, excuse me, we didn’t know--” Ji-Woo looked mortified, apologizing halfway into the room.

“Oh no, honey, please, come in, we were just talking.” Sora collected herself pretty quickly, putting on a fake smile and adjusting to a more chaste position.

“Are you sure? We can come back later--”

“No, no, get in here, darling, this way we can chat a little bit.” Sora motioned for Ji-Woo to enter, and the latter seemed to ponder for a moment. Kai, who had already noticed the use of “we” instead of “I” in the girl’s speech, dreaded when she turned back outside of the room, not to get away, but to get someone else.

Ji-Woo then walked back in, hand in hand with her fiancé. She was still in her bathrobe, while he wore black and blue swim trunks.

Kai truly wasn’t prepared to see Kyungsoo so soon, especially underdressed like that. On autopilot, he stood up and exchanged bows and brief greetings with the arriving couple; he took the chance to study the other male’s body as best as he could without giving anything away.

And it looked as delicious as he had imagined.

“I hope we’re not intruding,” Kyungsoo spoke up, already sitting with his fiancée on the wooden bench right in front of Kai and Sora.

“Of course you’re not,” Sora replied immediately, and by her crispy tone, Kai sensed how much she disliked being in the other male’s presence. “Are you staying until tomorrow?”

“Yes, we leave tomorrow morning with Mom and Dad. You two arrived a couple of days earlier, didn’t you?” Ji-Woo asked with a polite smile, and Kai noticed how she reached out to hold Kyungsoo’s hand. “We should’ve done that, I really love this place!”

“We couldn’t, sweetheart,” Kyungsoo answered her, in a very careful manner, but turned to look at Sora. “We had work commitments on Thursday and Friday.”

“Of course you had.” Kai felt the woman beside him get tense as she said that. “You’re married to your job.”

“Happily.” Kyungsoo’s reply was as cold as Kai expected it to be.

“Aren’t you jealous of hearing that, Ji-Woo?” Sora tried to joke, but Kai knew she was not taking Kyungsoo’s jab lightly.

“Oh, not at all.” The girl content smile was even brighter than before. “He’s a brilliant man, and he loves our Company.” The couple then exchanged knowing looks. “I would never be jealous of that.”

“So sweet.” Sora forced herself to say, and, for some reason, Kai felt compelled to hold her hand. “You two are a perfect match.”

“We are.” Ji-Woo continued her proud speech. “I often say destiny brought us together. He had been working for years at the Bank, and we hadn’t even met.” The girl raised a hand and stroke Kyungsoo’s still damp hair lovingly, while he dropped his head with a smile. Kai winced at the sight. “But when the day finally came… it was love at first sight.”

Kai expected Sora to reply right away; as she did not, he turned to look at her, and could recognize the resent pouring from her eyes.

“Yes.” She eventually said. “Destiny.”

“How about you two?” Ji-Woo said in her annoyingly cheerful manner. “How did you guys meet?”

It was wiser to let Sora do the talking, Kai thought.

“Oh, no destiny in _this_ story.” The woman laughed, landing her groping hand on Kai’s thigh shamelessly. “I was at a club with a couple of friends, and I saw him there in the middle of the crowd, oozing sex appeal, as usual.” Kai looked at his client and snorted at her somewhat truthful telling of the story before she went on. “So I went there and snapped him for myself. The rest is history.”

When Kai stole a glance at the opposite couple, he was amused by Ji-Woo’s dumb expression, and satisfied to see Kyungsoo fight his well known crooked smile. What a bastard.

“And where do you work, Kai?”

Ji-Woo’s question was somewhat expected, and the prostitute had the answer ready.

“I’m a bartender at the club we met.”

“Oh, that’s so cool!” Ji-Woo exclaimed suddenly, taking Kai by surprise. “I’ve never been to a club! Maybe we could go there!” She asked her fiancé, who kept his poker face on. “What’s the club’s name?”

This time, Kai wasn’t fast enough to come up with a lie.

“ _Exodus_.”

“ _Exodus_! What a great name.” The girl continued her animated talk. “We can go there one day, can’t we, darling?”

“Sure, sweetheart,” Kyungsoo answered her with a loving smile. “We’ll talk to your parents.”

This time, Sora snorted at the exchange. “I always forget how young you are, Ji-Woo, dear. And being an only child, I bet it can be difficult for you two.”

“Ah, yes.” The girl replied, back to her princess mode. “You know how strict Dad is. He almost didn’t let me come here, just because Kyungsoo and I would sleep in the same hotel!”

As Kai heard those words, his gaze instantly moved in Kyungsoo’s direction again. And what he saw was the man’s signature smirk, and his dark eyes staring back at him, full of secrets.

Fucking the virginal princess in the middle of the night, behind her father’s back? Kai mentally applauded his boldness. Indecent, yes. But sexy as fuck.

When Kai’s attention got back to the conversation, the women were talking about the wedding.

“I already have an idea of what I want the party to look like, but there are so many details to think about, I’m getting so nervous!” Ji-Woo confessed, finally showing a less-than-perfect side of her.

“Of course there are, dear, you need help with the preparations,” Sora replied, sounding weirdly motherly.

“I know, I know, I’m gonna have to hire someone.” The girl replied with a sigh. “I wish we could do everything on our own, every little detail, but I can't do it without help.” With a small snort, Ji-Woo looked at Kyungsoo and continued. “Men, God bless them… they can’t deal with flowers and decoration and cakes.”

“What about your mother?”

“I know she’d love to be in charge of it all, but the charity fund takes all of her time.” Ji-Woo seemed sad for a moment. “None of my friends have the time or the patience for it either.”

There was a brief pause, and then Sora spoke again. “It’s unfortunate neither of you has siblings. If only your mother were alive, Kyungsoo… she would be able to help Ji-Woo, wouldn’t she?”

Kai immediately turned to Sora upon hearing those odd, insensitive words. What he saw was a hint of defiance in her face. Then, looking at Kyungsoo, he noticed something even more unexpected in his eyes, for a split second: hesitation.

“Yes.” The man responded calmly. “Everything would be different if she were alive.”

The heavy silence was only interrupted by the sound of a cell phone ringing, and Ji-Woo, looking inside her bathrobe pocket for it.

“Hi, Daddy.” She took the call, standing up right away. “We’re in the sauna room… yes, we'll meet you there now… okay, we’re on our way.”

Kyungsoo joined his fiancée, while she turned to the other couple with another of her magazine cover smiles. “I’m so sorry, we have to go, Dad is waiting for us. It was a pleasure to spend time with the two of you. We’ll see you at the party?”

“Sure, dear, we’ll meet you there,” Sora replied with another fake smile.

A new round of courteous bows ensued, and the pair were heading to the door; but before they got out, Kyungsoo turned around to address the couple staying, gaze settled on Kai.

“See you later.”

\---

Unlike the tedious dinner from the night before, the late afternoon party was banging: good food, great drinks, catchy music, and a beautiful view of the seaside. Sora looked gorgeous in her floral summer dress, and Kai made sure to look his best in a fitted dress shirt and slacks, for his client’s viewing pleasure. And anyone else interested, of course.

They danced, they laughed, they flirted… even though Sora and Kai couldn’t drink much, because of the flight they had to catch later that night, they had a lot of fun in their own little world. So much that Kai barely acknowledged Kyungsoo’s gloomy expression, sat there in a corner, watching them like a hawk (or perhaps a vulture). At that moment, Kai didn’t really give a fuck if the man was displeased in some way by his presence. To hell with him. He could always pay if he wanted some fun too.

When the time came for the early dinner to be served, Sora and Kai finally said goodbye to the dance floor and claimed their assigned seats, at the long table shared with another dozen people, among them Ji-Woo and Kyungsoo, and some high executives and their respective wives.

“Wow, you two put on quite a show!” Ji-Woo, sitting opposite them one more time, complimented Kai and Sora right away; Kyungsoo was holding her hand over the table, but his focus was far away, at the sea in front of them.

“Did we?” Sora laughed out loud, bringing even more attention to herself. “And we’re not even drunk! We just have _a_ _lot_ of practice, don’t we, sexy?” She held on to Kai's arm dramatically, and the latter grinned back, a bit embarrassed at the pet name now revealed to everyone around. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, still didn’t look in their direction.

The table was complete, except for Mr. and Mrs. Song, and everyone was waiting diligently for the patriarch to arrive, which didn’t take long. But instead of heading to their respective seats, the couple walked past them and only halted behind Kyungsoo and Ji-Woo, catching everyone off guard.

“Sora!” The old man belted out, and Kai was scared by how angry he seemed. “Are you going to be honest or not?”

There was a moment of silence until Sora dared to speak.

“I-I-I don’t know what you mean, Sir--”

“You better tell me the truth, Sora.” Mr. Song threatened once more, and Kai instinctively held her hand under the table. The woman was shaking.

“W-what truth, S-sir? I’m not hiding anything--”

“Then you’re gonna tell me you don’t know what this _boyfriend_ of yours is?”

Kai’s blood turned to cold instantly.

“You don’t know what this man is?” The man spat out, now pointing at Kai angrily, while everyone in the room was looking at him with curiosity. “You’ll lie to my face, Sora, and tell me you didn’t know you brought a _prostitute_ to my Company's anniversary, pretending he was your boyfriend?”

The loud gasp from multiple people reverberated in Kai’s ears, as he closed his eyes in defeat.

“I-I didn’t- I didn’t want to-" Kai could hear Sora try to defend herself, but the woman’s throat seemed clogged with despair.

“You didn’t want what?” Mr. Song was now shouting in absolute rage. “You didn’t want to bring someone like this to dine with me and my friends? You didn’t want to introduce this disgusting creature to me and my family? You didn’t want to expose my wife and my daughter to your filthy, immoral lifestyle?”

When Kai opened his eyes again, tears were pooling in his eyes. Besides Mr. Song’s livid face, he saw Ji-Woo’s and her mother’s shocked expressions; Kyungsoo’s head was dropped low.

“Because you did all of that, Sora.” The old man continued his rant. “You brought a good-for-nothing hustler to my Company’s celebration, you let a worthless scoundrel of this sort set foot in my daughter’s engagement party.”

“S-sir, I’m s- I’m sor--”

“Get the hell out of my sight, Sora.” Mr. Song hissed like a wild animal. “Your crocodile tears won’t fool me anymore. Get your... stuff out of this hotel, get yourself and your hooker friend on a plane, away from here. Tomorrow. We’ll talk at the office tomorrow.”

And then the man stormed out, his wife and daughter at his tail. Kyungsoo stood up silently, and, without a single glance at Kai or anyone else, went after the others.

Kai was feeling numb with shock. Sora, on the other hand, was crying compulsively by his side, and little by little, people around them, who watched the scene in astonishment, were beginning to react. First, by whispering; then, some began speaking louder, while others even shouted insults. In his daze, Kai knew the only thing to do was to get out of there, fast. But because his client was completely out of her mind, all he could do to help was to carry her out by the arm.

\---

Their plane ride seemed more like a funeral. Sora wept on his shoulder like a baby, so much that the flight attendants even gave her some tranquilizers. Back in Seoul, Kai made sure to get a cab and take her home. She thanked him, claiming she would sleep it out and call him soon; she seemed calmer as an effect of the drugs. Partially reassured by her words, Jongin finally headed back to his apartment.

Since his services had been paid for that Sunday night as well, at least Jongin could get some rest until the next day. Without even changing his clothes, he lied wide awake on his bed for a couple of hours, and even read one of his second-hand, lousy crime books, to try and fall asleep, but his eyes wouldn’t give in. His mind was twirling with painful words and images from that horrible day - and so many other days like it. He felt sad and angry and confused and humiliated, all at the same time. Above all, he felt tired. Completely drained. This kind of exhaustion, sadly, no sleep could cure.

It was past 2 am when Jongin heard knocks on the door; at first, he tried to ignore them, wondering who could be bothering him so late at night. But as they grew more insistent, he eventually gave up and decided to answer.

On the other side of the door, Kyungsoo awaited, head hanging low.


	7. Chapter 7

“It was you, wasn’t it?”

The question slipped out of Kai’s mouth intuitively, even though he could already tell the answer.

Kyungsoo flickered up his gaze to meet the prostitute’s, before giving his straight answer.

“Yes.”

Kai detected no trace of regret, shame, or any other human feeling in those big, cloudy eyes staring back at him. They seemed as lifeless as he had once seen them before.

He let out a snort before asking the only thing he was curious about.

“What are you even doing here?”

Kyungsoo’s expression was so adamant, he didn’t even blink. “I want to explain.”

Kai couldn’t comprehend how his night visitor could act so shamelessly. “You don’t owe me any explanations.”

“I know.” The man replied in a cold voice. “But I still want to.”

“And what if I don’t want to hear from you?” The prostitute spat back, anger coursing through his veins. “Will you threaten to call Mino and make me?”

For a few seconds, there was silence; Kyungsoo, seemingly pondering the other’s words, broke the eye contact first by lowering his gaze again.

“No, I won’t. I’ll respect your wish.”

Kai was surprised to hear such nice words, even if he didn’t trust them to be true.

“Don’t you think your _explanation_ should be directed at Sora instead of me?”

“No, I don’t,” Kyungsoo stated cooly before his attention was averted by the sound of two people coming up the stairs, in the middle of an intense argument. Kai instantly knew them to be his crackhead next-door neighbors.

“Can I come in?” The shorter male turned back to Kai, who couldn’t help but open a mocking grin in return.

“Not used to this filthy, immoral sort of people, Mr. Do?” He made sure to repeat the cruel words that were directed at him earlier, for everyone to hear.

“Yes. I’m not used to this.”

Kai could almost sense a plea in those cold words, monotonous voice and blank stare. All he had to do was tell the man, loud and clear, that he could kindly fuck off, and then shut the door on his face. And yet, even though dismissing Kyungsoo like that could lead to trouble with Mino, fear was not the real reason Kai ended up making space him to come into the apartment.

Once both males settled as far away from each other as the tiny, cramped living room allowed, Kai spoke his mind one more time. “I think you should save whatever apologies you have for Sora. She’s the one you fucked up today.”

“I know. But I don’t have any explanation or apology for her.” Kyungsoo did not attempt to fake concern. “I did what I had to do.”

“I can’t believe you have the nerve to say that.” Kai shook his head, incredulous after noting the other’s indifference.

“She had it coming.” Kyungsoo didn’t tone down his arrogance one bit. “I don’t expect you to understand.”

“What I don’t understand is your reason to be here.” By now, Kai was getting fed up with the man’s cryptic lines. “You just said you’re not sorry for what you’ve done. Are you here to threaten me? Or did you want to see if your plan has worked--”

“I’m not sorry for letting the information get to my boss.” Kyungsoo interrupted Kai mid-rant, raising the tone of his voice for the first time. “But I am sorry for how he dealt with it.”

“Oh, because that makes it _so_ much better, doesn’t it?” Kai shot back in his most sarcastic tone. “Whichever way he _dealt_ with it, Sora would still be out of a job--”

“Even though I don’t give a flying fuck about Sora,” Kyungsoo cut him off again, “you don’t have to worry about her. She won’t be out of a job, if that’s your concern. She’ll just be out of my way.”

Kai couldn’t help but feel a bit more relieved over that piece of news, and it showed in his face. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, couldn’t hide his annoyance.

“Look, I’ll just say what I came here to say, and I’ll leave.” The man shut his eyes before going on with his speech. “I didn’t plan for my boss to out you and Sora in the middle of the party, in front of everyone. You weren’t supposed to get caught in this thing--”

“Do you want me to believe you actually give a shit about _my_ feelings?” Kai made the interruption this time and saw Kyungsoo drop his head low once more, eyes still closed.

“You, the most conceited, egotistic, evil jerk I ever had the displeasure to meet as a client!” In his anger, Kai stepped forward in Kyungsoo’s direction, while the latter remained oblivious to the incoming danger. “You, who always made sure to put me in my place, who never missed a chance to put me down the best way you could find!”

Kyungsoo sighed heavily, finally opening his eyes and raising them once more to meet Kai’s, as the prostitute now towered over him.

“Yes. I want you to believe me.”

It was hard to determine if it was Kyungsoo’s attitude or proximity that triggered him, but in a split second, Kai’s instincts took over. He found himself quickly pushing the man backward until he collided harshly against his shabby bookshelf; his body rammed into the shorter male’s and his left hand enclosed tight around the other’s neck, ready for the strangle at any moment. Kai didn’t feel or see or hear anything else except the rage and resentment revived in his heart, for that day and every other day prior.

In that moment, Kyungsoo was his scapegoat, his reward; there, trapped in his arms, entirely at his mercy, for him to finish and have his due.

“Do you know what it feels like to be treated like trash, huh?” Kai huffed and puffed, spitting out bitterness like a villain in a comic book. “Humiliation, like you made me feel today… like I feel every day of this fucking miserable life.”

Kyungsoo’s chest was heaving, but his dark eyes never left Kai’s.

“Have you ever felt worthless, Kyungsoo? I mean, truly worthless?” Kai’s voice almost cracked as he went on in his furor. “Like you’re the worst damn fuck-up that ever set foot on this Earth? Do you have _any_ idea what I’m talking about, huh, preppy boy?”

Kai could feel Kyungsoo gulp under his fingers; but somehow, he couldn’t detect any fear in his victim’s traces.

“I do. I have. I know.”

And in Kyungsoo’s crisp response, there wasn’t any sign of deceit; there weren’t any tricks or hidden intentions. There was only truth, and Kai recognized it right away.

Still, he didn’t want to believe.

Before him, for what seemed like an eternity, Kyungsoo remained vulnerable, yet perfectly serene; ready to be kissed or killed, waiting for the verdict.

“Are you gonna do it or not?”

Kyungsoo's deep voice, those summoning words testing his limits… their warm bodies pressed flush against each other… At some point in his attack, Kai’s intense hatred merged with animal lust, and even though his rational self screamed against it, stronger urges took the best of him.

Under his digits, Kai could feel Kyungsoo’s cord pulsation matching his strong heartbeat. As he began sliding his hand towards the man’s jaw and chin, he could see the red marks lingering behind. And when the pad of his thumb stroke those inviting lips, the craving to taste, play, abuse them only got stronger and almost made him cross the line.

“Not yet.”

Without really thinking, Kai uttered the protocol no-kissing line, though his body language told a completely different story. Kyungsoo smirked briefly and chewed on his bottom lip, obediently watching Kai’s fingers travel to brush his fluffy hair backward, once, twice… on the third time, however, the prostitute pulled it to the side harshly, earning a deep grunt of protest in response. The sexy sound only ignited Kai’s impulse further.

The prostitute dove into the other’s exposed neck, like a vampire to his prey, aiming for the sensitive spot right below his ear. Kyungsoo felt as good as he remembered under his eager tongue and lips, all soft skin and alluring scent; both of his hands stayed busy, keeping the subject in place for the assault, while there was no actual need for that. Kyungsoo had already found a way to show his appreciation, by grasping onto the other’s hips and grinding their crotches together relentlessly.

Kai could feel the heady sensation spreading through his body like fire, fast, burning, dangerous; his caresses, in tune, grew more aggressive, while melodious groans were sung into his ear. Meanwhile, as his body strongly responded to the multiple stimulations, a million questions still ran rampant through his mind.

He couldn’t tell precisely what was going on, or why he was letting it happen. This wasn’t just another job, certainly. Not only Mino had no idea about it, Kyungsoo himself hadn’t mentioned anything about requesting or paying for his services. In fact, Kai had been the one who struck first, and was still conveniently entrapping the shorter male’s frame between himself and a hard place.

This couldn’t be called an actual date either. He knew, first hand, that Kyungsoo was a selfish liar, a heartless son of a bitch, a man engaged to be married, who showed no scruples in deceiving and trampling over people. This was someone not to be trusted under any circumstance, and fucking him by choice would lead to no good. Kai could attempt to convince himself that he was just using Kyungsoo for his own pleasure; but, deep down, he was well aware that it was actually the other way around.

Could he even explain this strange pull he felt towards this guy? Sure, the bastard was physically attractive, but so were a million other people. Kyungsoo’s vile, foul character was enough reason to kick him out of his apartment and out of his life forever. Then how come, right now, desire fueled him unlike with any of his clients? What was this combustive lust, this painful need, so loud as to silence his rational side, screaming for him to stop, to escape, to protect himself?

“Careful, baby.” Kyungsoo’s low voice and strange words brought Kai out of his head trip. “Or you’ll give me a hickey.”

The prostitute immediately resumed his ministrations and pulled back to catch a glimpse of the other's face. Kyungsoo was sporting a deep flush and his breath was uneven; his lips showed a ghost of his usual crooked smile, but his eyes… his eyes, now looking directly at Kai’s, were stunningly alive.

“We have to stop now, baby.” The man spoke gently again, surprising Kai over the unfamiliar address. “I didn’t think…” He paused for a moment, removing both hands from the other’s hips. “I didn’t bring any condoms or lube.”

Now was the perfect time to cut and run. Let his brain take over and kill this silly urge, once and for all. It was just some dry humping, after all, and they didn’t even kiss. What Kai merely had to do was agree to Kyungsoo’s words, call it a night and send him off. Chances were that he would never have to see the man again in his life.

“I got condoms and lube.”

The words came out of his mouth so soft and reticent, as a result of his internal conflict, that Kai wanted to slap himself. Why did he sound like a jittery teenager in front of his crush?

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, didn't hold back his amusement. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked with a full-on smirk on his face, eyes still showing that unusual spark, moving closer to snake his hands around Kai’s waist, pressing them closer together again.

As their bodies came in contact once more, a humming sound escaped Kai’s lips unintentionally. He closed his eyes, deeply embarrassed by how needy he was coming off, merely giving a slight nod in response.

“Let’s go, then.” Kyungsoo’s hot breath in his ear didn’t help his situation. Taking the lead, the shorter male pushed them both towards the bedroom (which meant just a few steps), to end up straddling Kai on the unmade bed.

“Keep still.” He whispered into the taller’s ear once more, lying on top of him. “Let me take care of you.”

Kai recognized right away the same line he had used on Kyungsoo back on that first night, while he still thought the client to be as innocent as he looked. Somehow, the idea of Kyungsoo going out of his way to give him, the “second-rate hooker”, any kind of pleasure was foreign, even though his regular clients literally paid good money just to do that. The strange feeling, however, was forgotten as soon as the man began undoing the buttons of his dress shirt unhurriedly, one by one.

Kyungsoo first ran both hands all over Kai’s exposed torso, inspecting every inch carefully, before licking his lips and bending down to capture one of the erect nipples between them. Kai let out small, gasping breaths, relishing in the feeling of that fucking delicious mouth finally touching him for the first time. Kyungsoo sucked and licked and nibbled one nipple and then the other expertly, feasting on the heaving chest while his crotch rubbed indecently against the prostitute. Kai was so ridiculous turned on by that foreplay, he tried to stay as still as possible, hands grasping onto the sheets, in fear of coming too soon.

Suddenly Kyungsoo detached his lips to hover over him, and Kai was satisfied to witness how aroused the other looked as well. “Where is it, baby?” The man asked, making Kai confused for a moment before it hit him.

“Shoebox… under the bed…” Kai mumbled before realizing maybe it should be him the one to get it. But Kyungsoo took no time to hop off and look for the box himself. Kai took the opportunity to dispose of his shirt and peel off his slacks before Kyungsoo was kneeling by his side again.

“I guess I should commend you for even more books under the bed.”

Kai couldn’t contain his snort upon hearing Kyungsoo’s words. A joke? An actual joke, from Do Kyungsoo?

The man flashed his signature smirk as his hand began stroking Kai’s bare thigh leisurely. “Do you know how much I wanted to touch you today in that sauna room?” He said in a deep tone, staring intently into Kai’s eyes, as the prostitute lied down on his back again, completely mesmerized.

Kyungsoo then dipped down and bit onto the inner thigh before kissing it loudly. “You know,” he continued his speech, in between kisses along the tanned skin, dangerously close to his crotch, “I’ve been with my fair share of men and women. But somehow, you were able to mess with my head, ever since that first night at my place.” The man admitted, moving in between the other’s spreading legs. “And we didn’t even have sex.”

The unexpected confession shocked Kai completely. “You’re the one who kicked me out then, remember?” He delivered this line bravely, unsure of what reply he would get.

Now Kyungsoo huffed and raised his head to look at his eyes. “Yes, I did.” Using both hands to peel off Kai’s boxer-briefs, sliding it over his long legs (with some help from its owner), he went on to defend himself. “Because you were clearly not ready to bottom for me that night.”

“That doesn’t explain why you chose to treat me like crap.” Kai shot back, somewhat uncomfortable about this sudden argument in bed, being completely naked, versus a fully clothed Kyungsoo. “That night, and every opportunity you got ever since.”

“You’re right.” Kyungsoo halted his ministrations, kneeling between Kai’s legs, a bottle of lube in hand, with a serious expression on his face. “It doesn’t.”

Now Kai wished he hadn’t brought that up.

“And what makes you think I’m ready to bottom for you tonight?” He proceeded to ask, with a playful smile of his own, in order to lighten up the mood again.

Kyungsoo cocked an eyebrow while coating three of his fingers in lube. “You seem up for it.”

Oh, Kai loved the challenge. “You know I’m paid to fake pleasure, right?”

Upon hearing that, Kyungsoo giggled. _Giggled._ Kai couldn’t believe his own eyes.

“Well…” The man pulled Kai’s leg up to his shoulder and attacked his inner thigh once more with his hungry mouth. “I guess… I’ll have to make sure you’re ready this time,” he mumbled while apt fingers got closer and closer to their main target, “so that you won’t have to fake anything.”

The feeling of the first cold digit circling his entrance made Kai jerk in reflex. “Relax,” Kyungsoo spoke in a soft voice, still laying kisses along the other’s sensitive skin. “We’ll take this slow.”

And so he did. Kyungsoo's teasing fingers kept playing with the nerve-endings near Kai’s asshole, while his thumb massaged the perineum and his tongue drew patterns closer and closer to the prostitute's erection; by the time Kyungsoo’s free palm enclosed around the neglected shaft, Kai had his eyes shut, trying as hard as he could to hold his pleasure in. Using his thumb to spread the precum all over the length, Kyungsoo stroke him tight, and painfully slow; meanwhile, he carefully inserted one of the lubed fingers all the way up, staying still and waiting for the reaction.

Kai was breathing heavily, growing used to the intrusion; he made sure to gyrate his hips a couple of times around the sole finger, before mumbling for Kyungsoo to go on. Then the double stimulation restarted, being fingerfucked and jacked off, meticulously tantalizing. Soon enough, a second finger was being pressed in, even more cautiously, and Kai groaned in response. Kyungsoo stopped immediately, though that was the last thing Kai wanted. He didn’t know how or when this realization happened, but now he couldn’t wait to get fucked, hard and long. All he had to do was endure this initial trial and soldier on.

“Do it… fuck… stretch me…” He stuttered the instructions to the other male, who proceeded as he was told. Kai felt the burn, and grunted his pain out loud; but then, a fist firm around the base of his cock and a lap of Kyungsoo’s tongue over the crown made him moan longer with pleasure.

“Do you like that?” Kyungsoo’s mouth hovered over the head of his cock, and Kai could feel the vibration and hot breath striking the tender spot. “Do you like me kissing you like that?” He asked before wrapping plump lips around the girth, halfway down.

“Yeah… kiss me… so good…”

With that, Kyungsoo kept on blowing him so fucking well, swallowing and sucking and licking all at the right moments and spots, Kai didn’t even mind the pain of being scissored open or stretched by a third lubed digit. He pushed against the fingers and thrust into Kyungsoo’s sinful mouth, curling a hand on the other’s hair without even noticing. At that pace, he knew he wouldn’t last long, but he really didn’t give a damn. Tonight, he didn’t have to worry about anyone’s pleasure but his own.

Not too long after, Kyungsoo was pulling back from both ends, leaving Kai panting like a waiting mess. That was certainly a position Kai had never found himself in before. Even during the rare times one of his clients wanted to take charge in bed, he could hardly say he would feel anxious for their next move. Well, until now. Kai opened his eyes to see Kyungsoo gaping at him, standing by the bed, stripping casually. The man was simply undressing, nothing more, and yet, it was such a powerful, erotic vision to him. Here he was, lying down, just waiting to be fucked senseless, as a dutiful housewife would.

“Grab the condom and lube for me, will you?” Kyungsoo, now about to peel off his boxers, required Kai’s help nicely, and the latter didn’t miss his cue. Kneeling on the bed, he ripped the condom foil open with his teeth; their eyes were locked, their faces, dangerously close. Kai didn’t wait to deftly roll the condom down Kyungsoo’s erection, and was pleased to witness the subtle reaction to his touch. After squirting some lube on his palm, he grabbed hold of the other’s hard member once more, and began pumping and spreading the substance all over the length.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and hummed while chewing on his bottom lip. Kai, too aroused for his own good, watched the man's handsome features in awe. What he wouldn’t do to free that abused lip, to silence those moans, to grab that face and kiss that mouth roughly, until both of them would be begging for air. The desire consumed him, tempted him like the most effective drug. Was it so crazy, really, wanting to kiss someone this bad? Objectively, no. Kai just wanted to kiss Kyungsoo like every other person would want to kiss a lover.

But Kyungsoo wasn’t his lover.

When the man opened his eyes and met Kai’s hungry ones, the decision was almost made for him. Kyungsoo tilted his head forward, so close that their noses actually touched; but Kai jerked back instantly in reflex, unable to hide the surprise showing on his face.

Fortunately, there wasn’t a second attempt.

“Lie down. On all fours.”

Kyungsoo command was crisp and clear, and Kai didn’t wait to obey; looking back anxiously, he saw the other male moving behind him, and soon felt the head of his dick rubbing against his entrance, then pushing past the rim. Kai shut his eyes and dropped his head in anticipation, breathing loudly as he adjusted to the size painfully stretching his walls, non-stop, all the way to the base.

“Tell me…” Kyungsoo muttered in between shallow breaths. “Tell me if you want to…”

“I know… I know…”

They stayed still for a little while, Kai trying to hold his position, while Kyungsoo’s cock filled him up and Kyungsoo’s hands gripped aggressively on his hips. The prostitute couldn’t help but feel a little scared to continue. Not only he had bottomed just a few times before, never did he have such a considerable size up his ass. Which was particularly intimidating taking into account its owner – particularly hot as well.

“Go on… do it.” He finally said and braced himself for the bang.

But Kyungsoo chose to rotate his hips a few times first, drawing out long moans from his partner. “Do you like that?” He suddenly asked, and Kai could hear the man’s affected voice.

“Yeah… I love it…” Kai confessed, trying to move past any embarrassment by pushing his ass back, as best as he could. “Go for it… fuck me, hard… I’m ready.”

He knew his wish would be granted the moment Kyungsoo held his hips still and pulled all the way back; and when he pushed back in, it was, indeed, with a bang. One that made Kai jolt forward and land on his elbows with a loud groan. And after that punch, came another, and another, and another. Kyungsoo was fucking him with all might, just like he had asked. And it was as overwhelming as he had anticipated: painful, yes, but oh... oh so fucking good.

“Aaargh… yes… please…” Kai’s voice came out so strained and whiny, it surprised him. “Please, faster… faster…”

Kyungsoo complied to the best of his abilities, adjusting their positions so that now he was on top of the taller male, both hands on the mattress for balance, cock ramming into the other’s ass faster, and even harder than before. A choir of repeated groans and pleads and profanities were added to the symphony of bed creaks and flesh slapping against flesh. And when Kyungsoo found Kai’s prostate, a few high-pitched, incomprehensible noises tumble out of the latter’s lips with each precise, powerful thrust.

“Oh, fuck… Jesus… too good, fuck…” Kai didn’t recognize his own squeaky voice or the things being said. This was a new experience to him: not bottoming _per se_ , but being submissive like that. Even though it felt strange, letting go of any control was liberating in a way. There was no way to even deny he was enjoying every second of it.

Soon Kyungsoo was changing positions again, to end up spooning Kai from behind, lifting his leg high, so that he could work in and out of the prostitute's abused hole. Now their rhythm slowed down a little, but, in return, Kai was able to feel every inch of that steel-hard cock stretching him deliciously. Kai could also feel the warmth of their sweaty bodies sliding together, and hear Kyungsoo’s low grunts being lasciviously sung right into his ear. And it all seemed like heaven.

“You’re so… fucking tight… fucking warm...” Kyungsoo, clearly out of breath, whispered in between slow, skilled thrusts, hitting Kai’s bundle of nerves repeatedly. “Touch yourself… I’m near…”

Kai, who was already dazed with lust and need, unconsciously followed his orders and wrapped a hand firmly around his own stiff dick, jerking it off in unison with his partner’s unhurried motions. But the recovery time was about to be over. In a swift move, Kyungsoo strongly gripped onto Kai’s leg, from behind his knee, to spread his ass cheeks further. And then he went for the home run.

With a low grunt, Kyungsoo sheathed himself fully inside the other before pistoning in and out again like a jackhammer… deeper, harder, faster, and hitting the right spot over and over… Shivers wracked the prostitute, leaving more intensity in their wake. Kai could feel the familiar pull, the intense pressure building up in his groin, and blasts bursting all over his body, hinting toward the big prize to arrive. Muscles tightening, then shaking, breath caught in his lungs, everything pulling down, winding up and then… with a loud cry for help, his whole body was convulsing in ecstasy, with such intensity that he didn’t even notice his creamy cum being shot all over himself and the bed.

Bliss still echoed through his limbs as he got back from his high, to find Kyungsoo still running on a constant stream of animal grunts, face buried in the crook of his neck. The man’s hip movements were becoming more erratic and sloppy, his hold of Kai’s leg, slacking. In just a few short moments, Kyungsoo was panting heavily, pushing hard one last time and shuddering fiercely; his were teeth clamped around Kai’s skin but that didn’t prevent a muffled, guttural groan of pleasure from escaping, filling the tiny room like music to the ears.

Kyungsoo pulled off and let go of the prostitute as soon as the last spasms ran through his body, rolling away in bed. For some reason, Kai couldn’t bring himself to turn around and look at the other male, lying right next to him; what he did, instead, was to recoil into himself, pushing his knees up to his chest and close his eyes, waiting.

And wait he did. For what exactly, he didn’t know.

“Did I hurt you?” Kyungsoo’s soft words shook him out of his spell.

“No.” It was the truth. Though he could’ve said it in a friendlier way, any other words seemed to be caught up in his throat.

A few more moments of heavy silence followed. Kai wondered if Kyungsoo could’ve fallen asleep.

“I’m sorry.”

Once again, Kai was amazed by the unexpected words.

“I told you, you didn’t hurt me, I enjoyed--”

“I’m sorry for what I did to you today.” Kyungsoo interrupted him yet again, with a revelation of his own. “And every day since we met.”

Kai took some time processing what was happening. Eventually, he found the courage to roll over and look at Kyungsoo, meeting his gaze up close.

The prostitute, uncomfortable under the scrutiny of those big, dark eyes, opted for a joke as a reply. “You’re a very good liar.”

“I am,” Kyungsoo answered immediately, absolutely straight-faced. “But I’m not lying now.”

Kai was caught off guard yet again by the frank response; even more, because he was able to recognize the life, and the truth in the other’s eyes once more. His heart tightened with an unnamed, strong emotion, and he had to close his own eyes to cut the contact before it could be noticed.

And he expected again, for Kyungsoo to say something, to do something. But none of that happened. Instead, Kai felt himself dozing off, his mind wandering away, giving up after such a draining day.

“I better go.” He heard Kyungsoo’s voice before he felt the man’s lips briefly touching his temple. Kai fought to open his lids and react, kiss him back or ask him to stay, but they were too heavy and his consciousness was halfway gone.

He still heard three little words softly whispered into his ear, before falling asleep.

“Don’t get up.”

\---

Jongin stirred in the dark, after another of his nightmares, body covered in cold sweat. After a few moments of settling himself back to reality, everything that happened came back to his memory, though he didn’t recall seeing Kyungsoo leave. He was still completely naked, but wrapped in a blanket: the only one he owned which was currently clean, and should have been found inside his closet.

He needed to pee, badly. A shower also seemed like a good idea. So he dragged himself off the bed, towards the bathroom; there he turned on the light, struggling immensely to open his eyes, even a little bit. He was first greeted by his reflection in the mirror, sporting a creased face, puffy eyes and disheveled hair.

But it was the chunk of money bills, sitting by the sink, the unavoidable sight to truly wake him up.


	8. Chapter 8

“Remember, if Mino asks,--”

“I know, I know already!” Jongin shut his eyes and exhaled. “You were so exhausted after last night, you’re probably still passed out on your bed.”

Luhan huffed and let out a chuckle. “And how do you know that?”

“Because after we finished the job, I had to personally take you home and look after you. But I didn’t sleep at your apartment.”

Jongin proudly recited the line he might have to use that night if Mino got suspicious over Luhan’s whereabouts.

“Good. I guess we’re covered, then.” Luhan conceded, though his wary expression showed how afraid he really was.

“Trust me.” Jongin stroked his nape, trying to comfort him. “Mino won’t find out, I can always fool him.”

“Yeah, but this time, you’re covering for me.” Luhan sighed. “It’s the first time I’m going away like that, behind his back… even though it’s my night off, I can’t imagine what he would do if he found out--”

“We know too well what’s going to happen if he finds out about Minseok.”

Luhan looked so desolated hearing those words, Jongin instantly wished he could take them back.

“But we don’t have to think about that today.”

“I’ll break up with him.”

Jongin snorted. “Sure you will. That’s why your ass will travel three hours inside that wreck of a car just to meet his family, right?” He hoped the quip would distract his friend, and it worked.

“Oh, don’t even get me started!” Luhan giggled heartily. “I tried to convince him that we should take the train, but he insists on bringing the new ride for his folks to appreciate.”

“ _New_  ride?”

“ _Newly_ bought.”

“There, much better.” Jongin teased. “Too bad you had to drag me along, huh?”

“You can’t blame me for that one.” The elder shook his head, pretending to be offended. “How could I imagine Jongdae’s school would be on the way to his hometown? I mentioned the name and he recognized it right away. And then he was so glad we’d have company, I didn’t have the heart to say you’d rather take the train.”

“It’s good my opinion means nothing in our relationship,” Jongin mocked. “But, hey, no money spent on the train ticket.”

“And you’ll enjoy the pleasure of our company.”

“By being a third wheel for two hours.”

Luhan laughed again. “You’re just bitter. Maybe you need to fall in love too.”

Jongin nodded and smiled at his friend, though, in reality, he couldn’t disagree more. Someone like him wasn’t supposed to fall in love, ever.

“Did you get all your stuff?” Luhan then asked, already by the door. “Minseok is already downstairs.”

“All set,” Jongin answered, picking up his backpack.  Luhan, in turn, eyed him curiously.

“Are you heading straight to _Exodus_ when you get back tonight?”

“Yeah, Sora is meeting me there.”

"Ah, that explains it. Gotta look nice for your sugar mama."

“Sure, sure.” Jongin flashed another pretend smile, just as the pair began descending the stairs. Normally, a scheduled job with Sora would mean a night to relax and be spoon-fed like a king. But this time, Jongin wasn’t particularly anticipating it.

Almost two weeks after the incident at the resort, once more Jongin would be providing his services for Miss Sora, and he wasn’t sure what to expect. When they parted ways, the woman was completely devastated, having been terribly shamed in front of her boss and coworkers. Given the circumstances, Jongin imagined she might’ve never wished to see him again.

On the contrary, it sure didn’t take her very long.

When Mino let him know who his assigned client for Saturday night was, mixed feelings arose. While Jongin held no resentment towards the poor woman, the biggest victim of everything that had happened, seeing her again meant reliving certain memories he’d much rather leave in the past.

Granted, the less prudent side of him was very curious to know the fallout from that terrible event. Maybe things hadn’t turned out as disastrous for her as he thought, which would be a relief. Didn’t Kyungsoo say she wouldn’t lose her job?

Not that any word coming from Kyungsoo's mouth could be trusted.

 

\---

 

Two hours trapped inside an old Honda with the most disgusting lovey-dovey couple for company turned out to be quite fun, in Jongin’s honest opinion. They listened to music, played games, laughed over silly stuff - and Jongin even got time for a brief nap. As his destination approached, he wished spending quality time with some friends like this wasn’t such a rare occasion in his life.

“Next time we visit my parents, I’m bringing you along, Jonginnie,” Minseok announced promptly.

“If you keep calling him that, I’m gonna get jealous.” Luhan mock-complained, earning a real gasp from his boyfriend and a playful slap on the head by his friend.

“I… I didn’t mean to…” Minseok immediately tried to explain.

“I’m messing with you, silly.” Luhan petted his boyfriend’s thighs lovingly, and the latter let a sigh of relief.

“Don’t mind this idiot’s lame sense of humor, Minseok.” From the backseat, Jongin addressed his friend once more. “And you should thank God you’re pretty.”

“I was scared for a minute there,” Minseok confessed with a modest smile.

“Oh no, baby, please, I take it back!” Luhan exclaimed, now visibly regretting his attempted prank. “I want you guys to be best friends, Jonginnie is like our annoying little brother.”

Jongin frowned. “Gee, thanks.”

Minseok laughed. “You two are more like two petty twins sometimes, despite the age difference.”

“Because Luhan is clearly too juvenile--”

“I am not!” Luhan protested in shock against Jongin’s accusation. “I just have a youthful spirit.”

“There, there, kids, let’s not argue.” Minseok interfered like a doting father full of pep. “You two can fight for that title, but the only real baby brother we have is Jongdae.”

Jongin was touched hearing those words. He thought it was really endearing how Minseok would speak so fondly of Jongdae, despite having never actually met his little brother. The guy was so nice to include the two of them as part of their pretend family, and it showed how much he cared for Luhan, who didn’t have any family of his own to present. Maybe he could guess how fucked up all of their backgrounds truly were.

“At this rate, Jongdae will choose you over me and Luhan in a heartbeat, before you two even meet!” Jongin declared cheerfully. “He already loved the Wolverine action figure, he’ll go nuts when he gets your old comic books.”

“That’s a genius gift, I tell you.” Luhan nodded in agreement.

“Oh, it makes me happy knowing he’ll have fun reading them, and the collection will be in good hands,” Minseok replied, shyly.

Jongin beamed again. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he takes good care of them. And I’ll have him call you to say thanks!”

“Don’t even think about it.” Minseok retorted at once. “Next time, we’ll arrange so you both can come to my hometown. Then he and I will geek it out all day long.”

Jongin hoped someday this could happen. Being able to take Jongdae out for a bit of fun wasn’t an easy feat.

By now, they were already approaching the outskirts of the school’s large property. Minseok lamented not being able to stop and get to meet Jongdae, but he and Luhan were already terribly late for lunch at his family’s house – a result of him overestimating the car’s speed performance.

Jongin waved them goodbye with a box of comic books in hand, wishing an anxious Luhan the best of luck on meeting Minseok’s parents. Since Luhan would be spending the night there, returning on Sunday night for his shift at _Exodus_ , only then Jongin would know how well things went.

The front gardens of the school looked particularly beautiful on that sunny spring day, with the perfectly mowed grass looking greener than ever and colorful flowers blossoming all over. There were scattered students around, since it was a Saturday, and almost everyone had gone home for the weekend. Jongin walked straight towards the sun terrace, where he knew Jongdae would be waiting for him.

“Hey, little guy!” Jongin called out from afar, laying the box carefully on the ground as soon as he saw the nerdy-looking kid pacing by the fountain.

Jongdae immediately opened his big smile when he looked at Jongin and ran in his direction, giving him a warm, tight hug.

“Hey, big guy!” The boy tossed back the affectionate nickname. “You’re late!”

“I know, I know, I didn’t catch the train today,” Jongin explained while petting his brother’s hair in place. “Your uncles Minseok and Luhan gave me a ride.”

Jongdae seemed pleasantly surprised. “Oh, they’re here too?”

“No, Dae, not today.” Jongin felt his heart constricting inside his chest. “But they promised to come to visit soon. Who knows, maybe they’ll even take us somewhere then.”

“Really?” The boy looked even more excited than before. “That will be so cool!”

“You know what’s cooler? Guess what’s inside.”

Once Jongin pointed at the large box sitting by his feet, Jongdae frowned in innocent confusion.

“What… I… I have no idea… books?”

Jongin snorted as his brother’s guess. Books were his go-to gifts for every occasion.

“Almost. Let’s go to your room and I’ll show you.”

And so they hurried towards the boy’s bedroom, shared with another student, one of the absent that weekend. Jongin was always impressed with how neat and orderly the room always seemed, a result of the strict rules imposed by the boarding school (and often wondered what Jongdae would think of the constantly messy apartment he lived in).

“So, listen carefully,” Jongin said as he laid the box on top of Jongdae’s bed. “This is a very special gift, uncle Minseok wanted to give it to you personally, but since he couldn’t, here it is.”

The boy couldn’t hide the anticipation. A quick peek, and his eyes grew huge with excitement. “Wow!” He blurted and grinned widely. “Can… can I?”

Jongin nodded heartily, delighted to see the kid’s face lit up with excitement as he studied each of the numbers.

“This is Minseok’s old collection of X-Men comics. There must be like a hundred of them in there.” Even though Jongin couldn’t guide him through the contents, he knew the boy would find his way easily. “And if you take good care of them, Minseok has way more he'd like to gift you too.”

“Really? That’s so cool!” Jongdae’s excitement was contagious. “Which ones does he have?”

“Uh, uh…” Jongin was caught off guard. Superheroes were strictly off his radar. “I don’t know, Spider-Man?”

“Wow! Uncle Minseok is so awesome!”

“Yeah, he is.” Jongin agreed wholeheartedly. He couldn’t be more thankful for Minseok’s generosity, especially seeing his brother that ecstatic.

A knock on the door interrupted them.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Kim.” Mrs. Lee, the school Principal, greeted them both with a 90 degrees bow. “Would you mind if we had a word?”

“Good afternoon, Ma’am...” Jongin was surprised by her stern tone. “Is there any problem?”

“I’d prefer if we talked privately, Sir. Would you come to my office, please?”

“Sure.” Worry filled Jongin’s heart. “Dae, I’m gonna talk to Mrs. Lee for a bit, wait for me here, okay? When I get back, we’ll go have lunch, deal?”

“Deal.” Jongdae was so focused on the comics already laid out on his bed, he barely acknowledged the adults’ exchange.

With that, Jongin silently followed Mrs. Lee to her office, apprehensive about what she would have to say. This couldn’t be about money: he had been making the monthly deposits of the ridiculously expensive school fees religiously, under much duress. From his knowledge, Jongdae’s scores continued to be pretty high, and his conduct as a student had always been exemplary.

The only possible problem that came to Jongin’s mind was also his biggest fear: that his unorthodox way of life might have been exposed.

“Mr. Kim, I’ve been meaning to talk to you for a while now," she said once they were behind closed doors, "about a rather troubling matter.”

Jongin braced himself for the worst but didn’t give anything away. “I’m all ears, Mrs. Lee.”

“It’s about Jongdae.” The woman removed her spectacles and looked directly into Jongin’s eyes. “I’ve been noticing some behavioral issues which I think should be addressed.”

“Behavioral issues?” Jongin was truly surprised by what he was hearing. “But Jongdae is such a good kid, has he misbehaved?”

“No, Mr. Kim, I have no complaints about Jongdae’s actions towards the teachers, the staff or the other students. In these four years he’s been with us, he’s always showed very good manners.”

“I’m sorry, then, I don’t understand your point--”

“My concern is in regards to Jongdae’s mental state, Mr. Kim.” The principal stated calmly, but Jongin frowned in distress.

“Mental state? What do you mean ‘mental state’?”

“Jongdae has become extremely quiet lately, Mr. Kim. I know he always kept mostly to himself, but for the past months, he’s been showing signs of voluntary seclusion.” At the sight of Jongin’s confused expression, Mrs. Lee carried on to make herself clearer. “He’s hardly seen communicating with any other students, in and out of class. He spends most of his time alone, either at the library, or at the gardens, or in his room. I don’t think he has anyone he considers as a friend at this school right now.”

Jongin gulped in fear. He knew he could handle any pain in this world, as long as Jongdae was alright. But not this.

“And his roommate has reported to us that Jongdae suffers from recurrent nightmares, which is not a good sign.”

It was like an arrow was shot through his heart. Jongin had been praying, all these years, that certain images had been completely erased from his little brother’s memory.

“As I said, for now, his academic performance has not been affected by any of this, nor has his good conduct.” Mrs. Lee continued. “But a nine-year-old isolating himself that way, and having his sleep troubled by constant nightmares… besides that fact that he doesn’t have any family other than yourself, Mr. Kim, and that you only come by sporadically--”

“I work--” Jongin felt his throat clogging up. “I work in the city. If I had more time to visit him, I would, every day.”

“I don’t doubt that, Mr. Kim.” The principal spoke earnestly. “But that doesn’t negate the fact that Jongdae may be affected by the lack of a family structure in his life. I think we need a further look into the matter. I’d recommend him to visit our psychologist for an evaluation, but I need your consent, as his legal guardian.”

Jongin found himself at a loss of words. Guilt filled his heart and he had to hold back tears. He nodded in agreement, trusting the principal’s judging on the matter.

“This is primarily a precaution, Mr. Kim.” The woman’s tone was almost maternal, though her words weren’t. “He’s not the first kid to go through issues, and we have to take into consideration that he’s approaching puberty. The sooner we find out if there’s anything wrong, the better.”

A few minutes and a couple of signed forms later, Jongin was back at Jongdae’s bedroom, carrying a heavier load than the first time around. Under Mrs. Lee’s advice, he didn’t mention the subject of their conversation to his kid brother; throughout their lunch date in town, he tried his best to behave as naturally as possible, listening attentively to Jongdae’s detailed explanation of the X-Men saga. After that, they went straight to the small city’s only theater, now showing the newest Avengers movie. Not much of its plot stuck to Jongin’s troubled mind, however.

It was dark already by the time they returned to the school; Jongin had insisted for them to have dinner somewhere nice, even though Jongdae kept saying he was stuffed from the popcorn already. The boy looked too scrawny, Jongin thought, in terrible need of being properly fed.

“I don’t think I can sleep tonight after so much food!” Jongdae whined while rubbing his stomach, as they walked leisurely through the town’s quiet streets.

“Well, you should be eating like that every night!” Jongin retorted at once, but couldn’t contain his grin. “Do you think all these superheroes get their energy from thin air? They must eat a lot!”

“Duh, superheroes aren’t even real!” The younger argued mockingly.

“Oh yeah, smartypants?” Jongin was proud of his little brother’s obvious reply. “But you are real, and you have to eat if you wanna grow tall like me.”

Jongdae finally surrendered. “Fine, I’ll eat two bowls of soup every night, okay?”

“Much better.” The elder nudged the boy, who suddenly stopped as they crossed the school grounds.

“Is that why Principal Lee called you to her office?”

The question surprised Jongin because his brother wasn’t normally a nosy kid.

“No. She was just checking this deposit I made for the school.” Jongin lied but decided to take a chance and went on. “Why are you asking?”

“I was just curious.”

Jongin noticed how the boy seemed to retreat into an invisible shell. “We haven’t talked about school lately. How is it going?”

“Normal, I guess.” Jongdae shrugged, looking down and sealing his lips. It now seemed clear to Jongin that his brother was uncomfortable talking about real life. And it deeply hurt Jongin that he remained so oblivious to the signs before.

“You know you can talk to me, right?” He tried to reach out to the kid, without giving anything away. “If you feel sad or scared or angry, talk to me. Ask the school to call me, at any time.”

Jongdae raised his eyes to meet Jongin’s, giving him a small but meaningful nod. The elder grabbed his shoulders carefully before trying to reassure him again.

“I know I haven’t come here as often as I should… And even when I come, we never go away and have some fun--”

“But I had so much fun today!” Jongdae cut him off promptly.

Jongin chuckled at that simple answer. “I had too. But I’ll try my best from now on.”

“You’re the best brother in the world, Jonginnie.” The boy declared in all earnest. “I’m happy whenever you come to visit. And you can talk to me too, you know? I’m big already!”

“Sure you are!” Jongin pulled the other into a tight embrace. “Your heart alone is bigger than anyone else’s.”

They remained in each other’s arms for a few more moments, in the middle of the school's dark, empty garden. Once again, Jongin had to hold back the intense urge to cry.

He had to be strong. He had to be brave. For him.

 

\---

 

It was 10 pm sharp and, as if by a miracle, after a train ride and a backstage makeover, Jongin was hot, ready and waiting for Sora to meet him at _Exodus_. For once, he felt like getting wasted. The woman had booked him through the night and into the following day, and since he would have another shift at the nightclub on Sunday night, he might as well have some fun in the meantime, to face the grueling schedule.

His client didn’t take long to arrive, and she also didn’t hold anything back: drinking, dancing, laughing, Sora didn’t resemble one bit the woman Kai took home that fateful Sunday, face covered in tears. Eventually, once they sat in one of the secluded booths by the dancefloor, she didn’t wait to crawl over and curl around her escort.

“Hmmm, I missed this scent.” She purred with her face buried on Kai’s sweaty neck. “How come you’ve gotten even sexier in just a couple of weeks, huh?”

“You look sexy in this dress too.” Kai flattered his client, running a lazy hand over her fully exposed thigh. “You disappeared on me. I was worried about you.”

“Were you, really?” The woman smiled against the prostitute’s skin. “You keep saying these things, and it gets harder and harder not to fall for you.”

Kai immediately regretted his own words after hearing Sora’s. The last thing he wanted was to lead her on and break her heart later.

“Ah, don’t say that…” He tried to take seem as nonchalant as possible. “It’s just that you were so sad that night after what happened--”

“I was a damn wreck!” Sora retreated suddenly and reached for a gulp of her cocktail. “But I’m all better now.”

“Oh.” Kai noticed a strange undertone in her voice but chose not to press on the matter. “That’s good, then.”

But Sora went on to spill the beans on her own. “After my boss decided to downgrade my position at the Bank, citing ‘distrust in my work ethics’ and ‘reproof of my conduct’, I felt like killing someone…”

The woman’s evident bitterness kept Kai on his toes.

“After just a few days of reflection, though, I decided to channel my anger and outsmart them.” Sora continued her impromptu, self-satisfied speech. “I believe you remember the darling son-in-law, Do Kyungsoo?”

Kai froze on the spot upon hearing the familiar name.

“Who could anyone ever forget that despicable, repulsive prick, right?” She brushed Kai’s hair backward, though her serious expression showed her mind wasn’t truly focused on her actions. “Well, I have enough reason to believe that asshole is behind all this shit that happened to us at that resort.”

It was a good thing her gaze wasn’t set on the prostitute, otherwise, she would’ve noticed the man’s eyes bulging out in response.

“It was him. I have no idea how, but that motherfucker found out and snitched on us.” Sora finally looked at Kai’s deadpan face. “But I’m getting my revenge, sexy. And you will get it too.”

Kai tensed as he tried to understand what the woman was trying to say. “Revenge? I-I don’t’--”

“Tomorrow, you and I will do some detective work of our own.” She interrupted him again. “Time to use the ace I’ve got hidden up my sleeve.”

“Good evening, Miss Sora!”

Mino’s grating voice coming from behind made Kai jump on his seat.

“Good evening, Mino, darling!” Sora raised her hand for the older man to kiss, offering him a big grin. Kai always hated how Mino came off as the most charming, harmless man in front of any client, when, in reality, he was the complete opposite.

“How are you being treated tonight, _milady_?” Mino asked her, laying creepy hands on Kai’s shoulders. “Is our Kai here being nice to you?”

“Oh, he’s perfect, as always.” Sora’s free hand now landed on the prostitute’s chest, possessively. “In fact, I demand you to give him a raise, a reward for his fantastic services.”

Even though Kai should take that as a compliment, it served much more as a reminder.

“Of course, I’ll take good care of him.” Mino declared with a smile, and Kai felt like snorting. Like that would ever happen.

“Now, if you’ll allow me, Miss Sora, can I steal Kai for just a second?”

“I can’t believe you’ll let me all alone and unprotected here, Mino,” Sora half-joked.

“I promise, I won’t take long,” Mino spoke in his most polite, persuasive way. “I’m sure he'll fully make up for this absence, won’t you, Kai?”

The prostitute merely smirked, trying to hide his disgust. How he wished he could beat that jerk’s face to a pulp.

Mino was soon guiding him to a secure corner, not far away from where Sora was left waiting.

“So, Jonginnie, let me ask you something...” Mino’s friendly façade was long gone. “Where _the_ _hell_ is Luhan?”

Jongin was more than prepared for this question. “I don’t know, last I saw him he was passed out on his bed. Last night was rough on him, Mino. Isn’t this his day off?”

“Now that would be a good, believable story, you asshole,” The man replied in a much angrier tone, “if I hadn’t made sure to check on Luhan myself. I went to his apartment earlier, to get his ass ready for the very important client who called for him today. But guess what? He wasn’t there. I call his fucking number, it’s turned off. Your little friend dropped out of my sight without any notice, and you know damn well how that _pisses_ me off.”

While listening to Mino’s rant, Jongin tried to come up with a fast, convincing excuse to use next.

“Maybe he’s off with another client.”

Somehow, Mino got even more mad after considering that possibility. “And why _the_ _fuck_ is he booking jobs without my knowledge or consent, huh?”

“Chill, it’s not like he won’t give your share.” Jongin wanted to appear calm, even though the other’s rage was anything but a good sign.

“You see, that’s the problem with you two.” Mino stepped closer, effectively trapping Jongin even more against the corner. “You _think_ too much. You’re trashy hookers, your only purpose in life is to  _fuck_  for money. Who does he think he is, going behind my back like that?”

The harsh words didn’t affect Jongin anymore, but he didn’t feel comfortable with Mino’s reaction. Nor did he find anything useful to say, in order to help his friend.

“I’m gonna have to give our Luhannie a much-needed lesson. He needs to learn some manners.” Mino whispered into Jongin’s hears before pulling back and walking away.

Chills ran through Jongin’s spine, and fear took over his heart. What was the man planning for Luhan? Beating him up, selling him, killing him? It wouldn’t be the first time he saw any of these things happen to “employees” who happened to get on Mino’s bad side.

Jongin wondered if he should’ve said something else, if he should’ve tried to explain further. Though, in any case, he couldn’t say too much and stray far from his initial response, because, for all intents and purposes, he didn’t know where his friend was. Calling Luhan right now didn’t seem like a good idea either. Mino would get suspicious if he suddenly got a call from him, in the middle of the night, right after his indirect, sinister threat.

What Luhan needed was an alibi - and a very strong one. With that realization, immediately came a bold, dangerous idea. Even though it was the last thing Jongin wanted to do, desperate times called for desperate measures. This wasn’t about him, but about Luhan.

Now he only had to figure out a way to put the plan into practice.

The opportunity didn’t take long to present itself. Sora stated she was heading for the restroom, and Kai sneakily asked for his client to leave her cell phone with him, so that he could take a nice selca for her to keep. The clueless woman didn’t think twice, trusting her unblocked device into Kai’s hands, before going her way. And then Jongin prayed his crazy bet would pay off.

Sure enough, it did. He found the number on her address list and dialed it on his own phone, then checked the time: 11:23 pm. Who knew if the man would even take the unidentified call? Maybe he was sleeping, or taking a shower. Maybe he was fucking someone else at this very moment. Jongin grunted and cursed his stupidity. _This isn’t about you, it's about Luhan._ A few seconds of mental preparation and a sharp intake of breath later, he found himself pressing the dial button.

One, two, three rings on the phone. Jongin was pleading the Heavens for an answer. On the fourth ring, it happened.

“Hello?”

“H-Hello, is this Do Kyungsoo’s number?” Kai scrunched his eyes in self-reproach, for no reason.

“You’re talking to him. Who’s this?” Kyungsoo sounded like his usual standoffish self.

“This is Jon--” Kai was surprised by almost betraying himself. “This is Kai. I need to talk to you.”

Long five seconds of suspense passed before he heard Kyungsoo’s voice again. “Wait a minute.”

Jongin’s heart was beating so fast, he couldn’t help but scrunch his face in frustration. On the other side of the line, he could hear Big Band music playing in the background; clearly, the man was attending another one of those stuffy, upper-crust parties, possibly in the presence of his fiancée and co. This whole thing suddenly seemed like a terrible, terrible idea in Jongin’s mind, and he firmly considered finishing the call before it was too late.

“Hi.” The simple word startled Kai out of his inner argument. “I’m listening. Is everything alright?”

Those weren’t the kind words or warm tone Kai was expecting to hear.

“Yes… actually no, not really, I…” Kai felt like a blubbering idiot. “I need your help.”

“Tell me. Are you okay?” Another sentence he didn’t see coming either.

“I—It’s not me… It’s Luhan.” Kai just decided to blurt out all he needed to say. “Luhan is in trouble. Mino got him a job that wasn’t planned for tonight, but Luhan isn’t here. He’s been away since earlier today and will be back only tomorrow. And Mino is livid that Luhan disappeared, he’s threatening him… I told Mino Luhan must’ve gotten another job, but I don’t think he believes me.”

“Is he threatening you too?”

“No… I mean, not directly. But he’s pretty mad, I’m scared.” Kai hated the fact he was speaking so much and showing such a vulnerable side. “I just thought, maybe if you could… I have no one else to ask this, that’s why I’m calling you… maybe you could step in and tell Mini that Luhan was with you, you wouldn’t have to pay for the--”

“I’ll say Luhan was with me.”

Kai felt a surge of relief upon hearing Kyungsoo’s effortless, unconcerned answer.

“Are you and Mino at _Exodus_?” The man suddenly asked, and Kai was surprised by the weird question.

“Yeah… yeah, we are.” He took another deep breath before uttering the final words he needed to say. “Thanks… for helping us… for helping Luhan.”

“No problem.” Kyungsoo also took a few seconds until he spoke again. “If you need any help, just--”

Kai’s attention was diverted by the sight of Sora fastly approaching the booth.

“I gotta go… someone’s coming.” He told Kyungsoo hurriedly before shutting off the call.

“Hey, gorgeous!” The woman shouted out in his direction, then collapsed on the seat next to him. “Where's my selca?”

 

\---

 

Almost an hour and a dozen selca attempts later - since Kai made up some excuse about not knowing how to use Sora’s phone - it was time for them to go somewhere private. The prostitute headed out the club to get a cab, while his client remained in the booth,  waiting while finishing the ¾ of her last cocktail.

The situation outside of _Exodus_ was chaotic: the night was still young, and many people were trying to get in; others, like himself, were fighting bravely to snatch an empty cab. He'd found a nice spot on the sidewalk, right in front of the club, when his arm was harshly grabbed and pulled backward. By instinct, he tried to free himself of his pest, before even noticing who it was. And then he didn’t fight it off anymore.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” A visibly drunk Mino shouted right at his face, after pushing him roughly against the club’s front wall, making a lot of bystanders step away in alarm (though a lot of remained there, witnessing the altercation in an attentive silence).

“I’m looking for a god damn cab!” Jongin spewed back. ”What else would I be doing?”

“Why did you leave your client alone inside, huh?” Mino didn’t seem convinced by the prostitute’s explanation. “Are you planning to run away like your good friend Luhan, you cocksucker!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about! She asked me to get a cab first, so we can go to her apartment!” Jongin was taken aback by the other's loud hostility, so out in the open. “And Luhan is with a client, I fucking told you already!”

Mino shoved Jongin against the wall again, this time effectively clutching his neck forcefully. The man was shooting daggers. “And how the hell do you know that, _Jonginnie_? Did Luhan tell you to cover for him and lie to my face, huh?”

“Luhan is with me, Mino.”

Both males were caught off guard by the distinctive deep voice coming from their side and turned to look in reflex. Kai couldn’t believe his eyes as he found Kyungsoo stepping in at the exact right time, exuding his regular cold-blooded aura. The man looked absolutely dashing in a fancy tux, jacket in hand, bow tie still impeccably in place.

Mino was speechless for a slit moment, and when he opened his mouth, he had some difficulty. “I-I didn’t think… Mr.--”

“Mino, you can let go of his neck.” Kyungsoo’s icy demand made everyone watching the altercation freeze on the spot. “I already told you, Luhan is with me. So back off him.”

It was amazing to see Mino capitulate as quickly as he did, especially since Kyungsoo seemed to tower over him, despite being considerably shorter in physical stature.

“I’ve been trying to call you all day long, your phone doesn’t work.” Kyungsoo stepped closer to speak to Mino, very business-like, not offering Kai a second look. “I ran by Luhan earlier and brought him home with me. I left him there resting, because I had a party to attend. I assume there isn’t any problem.”

As the two of them seemed to be solving the issue using just their words, the crowd, let down by the lack of real action, began to disperse.

“No, no Sir, I-I just thought… I didn’t know where he was, so I just thought--”

“Well, now you know where he is, so no need for any commotion, alright?” Kyungsoo gave the other two reassuring taps on one shoulder. “I’ll settle my accounts with you tomorrow if that’s okay.”

“Sure, no problem, Sir, please don’t think that I--”

“Now,” Kyungsoo cut off Mino again, “I’ve come here to get something else. _Someone_ else. _Him_.”

Kai was once more taken by surprise, seeing Kyungsoo’s head jerk slightly in his direction. Kyungsoo had left his party and come all the way to _Exodus_ to get _him_?

Mino cleared his throat before speaking. “I-I’m sorry, Mr. Do, but Kai is in the middle of another job.”

What a golden opportunity to politely decline Kyungsoo’s offer.

“I have another client.” Kai raised his eyebrows, watching the man finally turn in his direction with a skeptic look.

“I’m sure something can be done about that.” Kyungsoo put on a cynical smile and a critical bitch face, his focus now solely on the prostitute.

“But, Sir, the other client is waiting inside--”

“She booked me first, sadly.” Kai interrupted Mino this time, making sure to show off his own untroubled, arrogant smirk. “Sorry about that.”

“Kai!”

For the fourth time that night, Kai was alarmed by an unexpected arrival. He was able to hear Sora’s voice coming out from the club’s entrance, but he couldn’t see his client among the flock of people.

And then it hit him.

He immediately dashed to find the woman before she could find him, since there was no way she would miss Kyungsoo, dressed that way, so differently from everyone around. Kai didn’t know why he felt the need to prevent that encounter from happening. Seeing Kyungsoo exposed, called out for his shady actions after everything he had done to him and Sora... was there a better way for justice to be served?

But as soon as Kai could spot Sora coming straight in their direction, his decision was made.

“Hey, sexy, there you are!” The woman moved quickly towards Kai; in a flash, he could notice her eyes averting behind him, to glance at someone else, and her lively expression changing to one of confusion. “What the--”

There was no time for anything else to be done. Kai stepped ahead, latched onto her and smacked their lips together, crafting the most cinematic, stunning, open-mouth kiss, skillful enough to make the woman shut her eyes and forget her name, let alone anyone else she might’ve seen.

Kai used the best of his abilities, though he couldn’t say he was feeling anything from the kiss itself. Yet, he could sense people around them making space to watch the latest scene, and heard some of them whistling, gasping and even applauding.

The kiss was still going ardently, as Kai worked a way to spin them both around so that Sora would have her back turned to Kyungsoo instead. Then he opened his eyes briefly to check his audience.

As expected, Kyungsoo was still there, rooted to the spot, mouth agape, gaze fixed on him, unreadable. Kai was partly amused by that reaction, partly enraged at the other male for being so slow; making sure to widen his eyes, so that Kyungsoo would unmistakably take the hint. He couldn’t wait much longer to put an end to that silly dog and pony show.

Breaking off the kiss just as abruptly as he initiated it, Kai put an arm around Sora’s shoulder and drove the enraptured, out-of-breath woman far from there, as fast as he could without giving anything away.

He allowed himself one final glimpse backward, just because. Kyungsoo was nowhere to be seen.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Nothing better than waking up to a nice pair of lips wrapped around your cock… even when you're craving for a different mouth to perform that task.

Nonetheless, Kai had no complaints about the morning treat he got from his favorite client. Sora always gave her all, always went that extra mile to make him feel like a king. And on that bright Sunday morning, after being granted the one thing she had begged for all this time… the woman sure showed her gratitude. Blowing his balls expertly, burying his shaft between her full breasts like a pro, then dog-hungrily throating it, Sora gladly made herself very busy, and all Kai had to do was allow her.

With a job so well performed downstairs and a vivid imagination to boot, the prostitute didn’t need much time to reach the point of no return. There was no need to warn her anymore; the woman knew his body too well by now to recognize the signs, always swallowing him whole, taking in his pleasure until the last drop. He grunted and writhed and finally sighed with solace, melting all over the fine linen sheets, eyes shut and a satisfied grin on his face. While Sora licked him clean dutifully, he could’ve slept again, no trouble; but soon she was climbing up his body with deft hands and eager lips, straddling him so that her naked, voluptuous figure ended up lying on top of his.

“Good morning, sexy.” She brushed his hair with one hand and cradled his face with the other, before leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Wake up...”

Aware of what was coming next, Kai opened his mouth to accommodate hers, almost involuntarily. Kissing came with the package from now on, no turning back. It was his fault, really, for acting so impulsively, for letting whatever sense of obligation he felt towards Kyungsoo get the best of him. The prostitute had already mentally cursed himself many times, but as his generous (but oblivious) client kept showering him with loving kisses throughout the night (and now morning), Kai couldn’t find the guts to deny her anymore.

Not that she was a bad kisser or anything - on the contrary, as with everything regarding sex, Sora’s experience worked in her favor. But even though Kai let his mouth be kissed, he wasn’t really there, kissing back. He felt strange doing it with a client, after all these years, even with someone as loyal and attractive as Sora.

Besides, he still would much rather be kissing someone else instead.

“One day…” She purred against his neck once they broke it off for air. “One day, I’m gonna steal you, gorgeous.”

Kai chuckled slightly at her cute words. “You don’t have to steal me. I’m right here.” He placed both hands on her lower back, sliding them slowly over her butt cheeks, possessively.

“I guess it isn’t fair to want you all for myself, huh?” She smiled, still fondling his skin. “You’re fucking God’s gift to humanity, you can’t be owned by anyone.”

Kai merely smirked in assessment. He knew too well both those statements couldn’t be farther from the truth.

As Sora’s pelvic moves became more assertive, Kai’s body reacted instinctively to the sexual stimulation. He decided to ask the question lingering in his head, before it was too late.

“I thought you wanted me to help you today, to go somewhere with you?”

Sora smirked, emphatically grinding her sex against the prostitute’s already erect member. “Why, aren’t you up for another round, cowboy?”

Kai didn’t lose the opportunity to raise his hips and rub inch by inch of his veiny length against her wet folds just the right way, making her moan out loud.

A husky whisper into her ear, and voilà. “Oh, I’m up alright.”

The woman grinned and ripped the condom foil open. “Then let’s get this over with, you sexy fucker… We’ll go out after lunch.”

\---

Less than 24 hours since his last ride, Kai found himself embarking on a train again, from a completely different line, to an unknown destination. Sora didn’t give any details about their itinerary for the afternoon, and the prostitute chose not to ask her unnecessary questions, to avoid raising any suspicions. He needed to keep his cool, feign disinterest in whatever she was about to show him – but in reality, any kind of information about Kyungsoo did spark his curiosity, very much so.

At this point, he was a little less concerned about Luhan. Thanks to Sora’s enthusiasm after their scandalous surprise kiss, Kai couldn’t find a way to call his friend and let him know about everything that went down with Mino and Kyungsoo at _Exodus_. He did manage to send a text before the night was over, with two explicit instructions: “don’t take any calls from Mino” and “come to my apartment before our shift”. Luhan, well aware of Kai’s busy schedule, replied in the morning with a simple “gotcha”. Which was enough to hold any worries for later.

The two-hour journey was mainly a quiet one, with both Kai and Sora getting some rest after their repeated exertions. In his sleep, the prostitute felt the client cuddling his arm, the kind of gesture which he didn’t mind coming from her anymore. It didn’t hurt to offer comfort to someone so obliging and considerate to him, even though their relationship was still purely professional. He could only hope she would keep that in mind as well.

As they arrived at their destination, Kai noted how much it resembled the small town where Jongdae’s school was located; narrow, cobblestone streets, old-style country houses, and a peaceful, quiet environment. Sora had silently handed the cab driver a piece of paper with the address written on it, leaving Kai in the dark over her plans. She sported a mischievous look, as they sat close to each other in the cab’s backseat.

“Aren’t you even a little bit curious over what we’re doing here?”

“Of course I am.” Kai chose to play into her little game. “But I don’t want to be too nosy.”

The woman raised a hand to touch his face lovingly. “You’re never nosy, darling. You’re perfect.”

It was his turn to give back some affection. He licked his lips strategically and shook his head, before mouthing in her direction. “Stop spoiling me…”

Sora exhaled, before leaning in and whispering in his ear. “If I didn’t have that stupid dinner with my parents, tonight I’d spoil you rotten again, gorgeous.”

Kai didn’t feel the need to mention he was already booked for someone else later, especially since the cab driver seemed very interested in their exchange. Instead, he gave in and came clean. “Fine, you win. Tell me what we’re doing here.”

She opened a satisfied grin. “We’re here to see someone. Someone who shouldn’t be alive.”

The prostitute couldn’t hide the confusion from showing on his face, making Sora chuckle openly. They didn’t say anything else for the rest of the ride, until the car pulled over in front of an old, imposing mansion, larger than any of the properties they had passed by on the way. Whoever owned that place had to be filthy rich, Kai figured; could’ve been someone in Kyungsoo’s past, maybe even one of his relatives. That kind of money running in his family didn’t seem like a far-fetched idea, at any rate.

But when Sora pushed through the heavy doors without even knocking, Kai discovered the place they were visiting wasn’t someone's house. It seemed more like a hotel, or, in fact, a hospital, since the woman sitting behind the front desk was wearing a white uniform.

“Good afternoon. We have an appointment with Dr. Jo.”

Sora was cleared immediately, simply by giving her identification, and sent to look for the appointed office on the first floor, with Kai obediently walking beside her. He observed everything around as they moved through the bright, quiet corridors. He didn’t see any other people on their way, just a row of closed doors with numbers on them. Dr. Jo’s office was at the far end of a long, straight aisle, some more doctors' names hanging on the doors next to it.

“Hi, excuse me, Dr. Jo?” Sora opened the door after knocking and hearing a calling to come in.

“Sora! Glad you could make it!” Dr. Jo was already walking in their direction, and the trio exchanged bows. The woman introduced Kai as her friend, although the Doctor, a very friendly looking old guy, didn’t pay much attention.  He was already typing something into his phone as they made way into the office, towards a small sitting area right next to the working desk.

“Ah, just texted the nurse. She should be here in no time.” Dr. Jo told Sora after putting the mobile back in his pocket. “I think this may work. I spoke to her earlier, and she was very serene.”

“That’s great, Dr. Jo.” The woman answered with a contented expression. “I hope she won’t feel intimidated by us being in the room.”

“No, I don’t think she will. I’ve gotten closer to her in the last few weeks, she trusts me enough. Let me do the talking, and she’ll cooperate.”

Kai watched Sora use a very friendly tone to thank the Doctor for the opportunity. Trying to seem disinterested, in reality, the prostitute had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach over what said “opportunity” meant. He had no idea whom they were waiting for, what they were going to do to her, and how was she supposed to cooperate. But one thing was certain: whatever was about to happen in that office, it couldn’t be something very noble.

In a few short minutes, a light knocking sound could be heard and Kai’s attention went to another young woman all dressed in white, peeking into the room first; then she opened the door fully, revealing an elderly lady beside her. Before they stepped foot inside, Dr. Jo walked in their direction, mumbling something to the nurse, then welcoming just the patient inside the office and closing the door behind them.

The pair advanced slowly, closer to the sitting area, Dr. Jo guiding the woman by touching lightly on her elbow. Kai was able to notice how short and frail-looking she appeared, dressed in a light pink sweater, a grey long skirt, and white slippers, her silver hair loosely tied up in a bun.  Sitting on the large armchair right in front of Dr. Jo, the lady didn’t raise her eyes off the floor.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Do.” The Doctor spoke to her in a soft voice. “How are you feeling?”

The old woman lightly nodded, still staring down.

“Mrs. Do, can you look at me?” Dr. Jo tried one more time.

Finally, the patient dared to look up at the Doctor, very hesitantly; and then Kai recognized it right away: she had Kyungsoo’s same dark, deep eyes, full of secrets, yet lacking any sign of life behind them.

Dr. Jo smiled. “Remember when we spoke a few days back, Mrs. Do? I said we needed to have a long talk soon.” When the woman nodded slowly once more, the Doctor continued. “How about today, huh? I think today would be a good day.”

Kai caught the woman blinking for the first time, seeming uncertain about the man’s proposition.

“You don’t have to worry, Mrs. Do. I’m only here to help. And they…” Dr. Jo leaned his head towards Sora and Kai, keeping his eyes on the patient. “They’re here to get help too. Will you let me help you?”

Not sparing a single glance towards the strangers on the sofa right next to her, Mrs. Do signaled her assent.

“Thank you.” Dr. Jo flashed another sympathetic smile. “Remember, if you feel uncomfortable if you don’t want to talk anymore, just let me know, okay?”

One last tentative nod, and the old lady’s eyes were glued to the floor once again.

The doctor jumped right at the opportunity. “Last week you told me of your first date with Mr. Do, how the two of you were at the carnival and he asked you to be his girlfriend, high up on the ferris wheel.”

“Yes. The ferris wheel.” Mrs. Do sighed.

“And then you two dated for over a year before you got married, didn’t you?”

“Yes. At the little white chapel in our hometown.” The elder lady reminisced. “The church was too expensive.”

“Tell me a little more, Mrs. Do.” Dr. Jo continued his interrogation. “About those first years of your marriage.”

Mrs. Do paused for a moment, visibly nervous over the request. Kai observed the scene apprehensively, fearing the moment she might burst into tears.

“We… we were very poor. Very poor…” The woman picked up where she had left off. “My husband was a janitor… at the school… he didn’t let me work. He wanted me to stay at home.”

“But, even so, you were happy, weren’t you?”

“Yes… I loved him… he loved me.” A timid smile crept up on the woman’s face, only to disappear in a second, as she closed her eyes again. “But our happiness was never complete… I tried so many times, but I couldn’t carry a child… He was so frustrated every time I lost our baby.”

The room occupants remained in watchful silence.

“But then, when I was almost losing hope, we got our blessing… our baby boy was born, and we were happier than ever.” She finally said, opening a wider smile this time, eyes still shut. “He was the most perfect child, the smartest and helpful and caring sweet boy… his big eyes were the most pure, the most beautiful in the whole world.”

Hearing the mother’s fond description, Kai could vividly picture Kyungsoo as a wide-eyed, innocent little kid.

“He was an angel sent from Heaven, Doctor.” Mrs. Do continued, now opening her eyes again, and Kai was finally able to see a rare spark in them. “After he arrived, everything fell right into place in our lives. My husband got a better job, we moved to a better house... and even though I couldn’t carry a child anymore, I was so happy… so happy. I lived for them… my husband was so proud of him, how hard-working and handy the kid was… he was good at sports too.”

If the woman’s words didn’t already reveal how much she missed that time in her life, it became evident by the slightly higher tone of her voice, by the faint light coming to her teary eyes.

There was another quiet moment after that. Kai didn’t dare to look at Sora or Dr. Jo. His eyes were glued on the old lady, monitoring as her hinted smile faded and her expression turned bleak once more. She lowered her stare, both her slender hands curled into fists.

“I’m listening, Mrs. Do.” Dr. Jo suddenly said, in a low, serious tone. “Let it out, let it all out so I can help you.”

“Then, one day, something happened, Doctor. Something I could never have expected…” The woman’s voice was dreary again. “I got pregnant. So many years after our blessing, I was carrying another child. The doctor told us it was a miracle.”

“I can’t imagine how happy you were.” The doctor opted for a warm reply, to keep the woman talking.

“A week later, he had the first seizure.”

The unexpected words took Kai completely by surprise. Mrs. Do had her eyes closed again, head hanging low. Anxious and confused, he looked from Dr. Jo to Sora, to witness both of them looking expectant but undisturbed.

“In the beginning, the doctors said we shouldn’t worry… but then they got more frequent, one stronger than the other… the doctor sent us to the city, to take some tests… only then they found out about the tumor.”

Kai was so shocked by what he was hearing, he didn’t even notice his own jaw hanging low.

“He got sick, very fast. We tried to keep him home, we couldn’t afford to move to the city… but after a few weeks, he had to be hospitalized, so we went anyway. I slept in the hospital with him, every night. My husband kept coming to visit, too often… he ended up losing his job. But we didn’t care… all we wanted was for our boy to get better, for a miracle to happen…”

It was unbelievable how dead cold the woman sounded telling her heartbreaking story. And once again, Kai couldn’t help but be reminded of Kyungsoo.

“When my son died, he was just 7 years old…”

Kai felt the sharp pang of those terrible words right in his chest. The image of Jongdae came right to mind, and he had to squeeze his own eyes shut to wish it away.

“They didn’t even try to operate on him…” The old lady carried on with her monotone tale. “They said there wasn’t any chance to save him… they didn’t believe in miracles, and we didn’t have any money… so that was that. He died… he was 7.”

Not an ounce of emotion showed in the woman’s face. And not a sound could be heard in the room for almost a full minute.

Dr. Jo cleared his throat before speaking again. “How many years has it been, Mrs. Do?”

“23… almost 24 years…” The lady threw the numbers confidently. “After he died, we weren’t blessed anymore. Our angel went back to Heaven, and we stayed here in Hell.”

The eerie words brought chills to Kai’s spine.

“My husband started drinking, couldn’t keep any jobs… I still loved him, I wanted to help him… I even began working some time later… he wasn’t jealous of me anymore…” The woman let out a weak, depressing snort. “We had so little money, we lost our house, our belongings…”

Dr. Jo was about to cut in again, but Mrs. Do spoke first.

“My husband died twice, Doctor… that day our son passed away… and 13 years later, hammered inside that car.”

A couple of silent tears finally rolled down the woman’s wrinkled face. But neither her expression nor her voice tone showed the least bit of change. Dr. Jo waited some more before breaking the heavy silence.

“What about your second child?”

The old woman didn’t answer the Doctor’s question for a few moments; eventually, she just shook her head, recollecting her thoughts, eyes still on the ground. “He was born… he was born a few weeks after our son’s funeral.”

“Can you talk some more about him?”

Kai noticed how Mrs. Do’s fisted hands were shaking, her breath altered. “I haven’t seen him… I haven’t seen him in a long time.”

“Why? Doesn’t he visit you here?” The doctor pressed on the subject.

“Doctor, I…” The old woman’s throat seemed clogged. After everything remembered and revealed in that office, the emotion seemed to catch up with her. “I’m tired… I’m really tired…”

“Are you sure, Mrs. Do?” Dr. Jo attempted one more time, and Kai saw him and Sora exchange nervous looks. “We’re doing so well, this is an important breakthrough in your recovery.”

The patient now rocked slightly in her armchair, fists tighter than ever. “I’m tired… can I rest, Doctor?”

Kai’s heart ached for the poor lady, very much hassled by her memories. He wanted this whole inquisition to end right now. The whole idea seemed even more wrong after everything he had heard and seen from her. Thankfully, Dr. Jo accepted her limit had been reached and decided to send her off before things took a turn to the worse.

The same nurse from before peeked inside the room again, briefly after the Doctor texted her. He made sure to help his patient stand up, then slowly walk towards the door; but before stepping out of the room, the old woman looked back, staring at Kai, then at Sora.

“You have a beautiful son. Remember to take care of him.” And then she was gone. Kai, astonished after hearing Mrs. Do’s final words, barely acknowledged Dr. Jo excusing himself to accompany his patient to her room, claiming to come back right after that.

“Can you believe she thought I was your mother?” Sora blurted out after they were left alone. “No wonder, she really is senile!”

The prostitute remained in silence, though he suspected Sora, in fact, _was_ old enough to have a son his age. Many things were running through his head, so much information to process and conclusions to draw, he failed to give his client a proper reply.

“Ugh, she didn’t even mention Kyungsoo’s name.” Sora went on with her mild rant. “All this effort, and she didn’t tell me what went down between them, how she ended up here.”

Kai was really upset listening to Sora’s words. It became crystal clear to him that she had no concern or compassion for the poor lady who had been just there, pouring her sad life-story for strangers to hear. But he couldn’t help but be affected by everything he had heard. Knowing this forgotten, lonely woman was a mother of two children, none of whom available to give her the love she needed at the end of her life, although for completely different reasons. It all hit too close to home.

But Sora didn’t have any idea about that, did she? Her parents awaited her for dinner later that evening, after all. She couldn’t possibly have time for pitying the poor, sad lady, when she had one goal in coming all the way there. Squeezing the truth out of that old woman was merely a means to an end.

“I suppose I’ll have to get back here for a second try.” Sora sighed, running both hands through her long hair. “But, in any case, seeing her with my own eyes, and knowing she hasn’t seen her son for a long while… that’s enough to make my case.”

She was set on getting her due revenge on Kyungsoo, there was no turning back. It was only a matter of when, and how.

“I don’t understand.” He said, trying to appear much dumber than he was.

“Oh, darling!” The woman smiled, raising a hand to cup his face leisurely. “You’re clueless about all this, aren’t you? Let me explain. Kyungsoo, remember him? My asshole co-worker, the future son--”

“Yeah, yeah, I know him.” In the biblical sense too, Kai thought to himself.

“So, this lovely lady, who was just now speaking to us, is his biological mother. But that little fucker has been lying to his fiancée, his father-in-law, the family he’s trying to marry into, and the goddamn entire world. He has told everyone that this woman is dead, but, in reality, he has abandoned her here, a mental institution, and doesn’t even pay her a visit.”

Kai cringed hearing Sora’s harsh speech, which could’ve come straight out of a melodrama. Especially because everything she was saying was completely true.

“I’ve suspected it for a while, and a couple of months ago, I decided to dig into the matter,” the woman carried on. “A few phone calls and favors, some money well spent, and I was able to locate her here. Then I just had to find someone willing to help me out… thank goodness, Dr. Jo crossed my path.”

The more Kai heard her talk, the more Sora’s explanation left a deeply sour taste in his mouth.

“So, now what?” The prostitute decided to ask, in a bold move. “How can it help you, knowing all this?”

Sora chuckled. “Kyungsoo and the whole royal family were responsible for the humiliation you and I were put through at that resort.” Her voice was very resolute, her stare, unwavering. “Not only that, they demoted my position at the Bank, to which I dedicated almost fifteen years of my life.”

Kai had never seen Sora sound so bitter and angry.

“I think it’s only fair they have a taste of their own medicine,” she said in a casual voice, though the underlying tone and meaning of her words were a lot more serious. “I’m gonna reveal what a lying piece of shit Kyungsoo truly is, when the right time comes. I’m gonna destroy this sham of a marriage, I’ll disgrace them all in front of everyone… and, on top of it all, I’ll put an end to the golden boy’s _impeccable_ career.”

Sora suddenly leaned closer, stealing a brief kiss from Kai’s lips. “And you, sexy, will have a ringside seat, to watch it all go down, right by my side.”

If anything, it seemed like a pretty ingenious plan, Kai had to agree.

\---


	10. Chapter 10

"So, you got everything?”

“Yes, you've told me three times already,” Luhan made sure to point out while fighting for some space to sit down on the sofa, as always, piled with books. “We don’t need to worry this time, the solution you came up with was brilliant. Mino would never question Kyungsoo. The guy is too open-handed.”

Jongin, who was still inside the bathroom, giving final makeup touches, froze upon hearing those words. Unfortunately, he was well aware of Kyungsoo’s generosity when paying for sex.

“But there’s still one thing I’m still curious about.” Luhan continued from the living room. “How come you decided to call Kyungsoo, out of the blue? Did he even book you again after that one night you filled in for me?”

The younger male let out a heavy sigh. For some reason, he had never told Luhan about his multiple encounters with Kyungsoo, much less that one unplanned hookup. And he wasn’t keen on revealing any of it now.

“No, he didn’t.”

“You never really told me what happened that evening he was waiting for you downstairs.” Luhan kept voicing his suspicions. “He hasn’t even booked _me_ in a long time… he was one of my favorites.”

The fingers that were already gripping to the bathroom sink turned white as Jongin listened to his friend’s confession. It was ridiculous getting weirded out by the idea of Kyungsoo and Luhan together. The two of them had done it plenty of times, in plenty of positions, and their chemistry seemed just fine. No reason to feel anything other than indifference. It was all professional, after all.

“He… he and Sora know each other.” Kai decided to tell the PG13 version of the story. “She took me to this event one night, and he was there. He came here looking for me, just to make sure I hadn’t told her anything about him.”

For the next few seconds of silence, Jongin was relieved, imagining the subject to be over. But it didn’t take long for Luhan to press on it again.

“So, you just happened to have his phone number? It’s funny how he came running to _Exodus_ , in the middle of the night, to rescue you and me, with a simple phone call. I mean, I’m thankful and all, but the guy has always been a jerk. Why the sudden change?”

Jongin felt like punching Luhan for being too damn sharp. Clothes, hair, and makeup all done, the younger male emerged at his bedroom door, to confront his friend directly. “I got his number from Sora’s phone. I was with her last night, remember?” He responded confidently, a cheeky smirk on his face, while he still applied some lip balm. “And I hoped he would just give Mino a call today and tell the story. I don’t know why he came to the club… maybe he felt like getting laid.”

Luhan let out a small chuckle. “Sure, sure. I just thought maybe he went there looking for you.”

Jongin was astounded by his friend’s insight. Even though Kyungsoo had confirmed that fact out loud during their scene at the club’s entrance, he couldn’t help but feel a little bit flattered by the gesture. Still, he attempted not to let that show. “If he did, he was too late. I was already booked for the night.”

As Luhan sustained his annoying frown and inspecting doe-eyes, Kai felt the need to be more emphatic in his denial, whatever the accusation was. “And, to be honest with you, I hope he doesn’t book me anymore.”

“Oh?” Luhan was now fully smirking. “No good memories from that one and only night, huh?”

True, the first night had been a disaster. The second one, however, more than made up for it.

“Nope.” Jongin tried to sound as much nonchalant as he could manage. “Hated it.”

The elder didn’t hide the amusement from his face. “Interesting to know how repelled you are by the idea of having sex with him again.”

“Well, I am!” Jongin snapped, irritated by his friend’s inquiries. “Any more questions, Sherlock?       

“No more questions from me.” The elder male raised both hands in defeat before he stood up, moving past Jongin, then into the bathroom; then he turned back to his friend. “We’ve known each other for six years, Jonginnie. Be careful. Just be very careful, okay?”

The best possible answer to that unsolicited advice was a subtle nod, Jongin concluded. Too bad Luhan could read him a mile away.

\---

It was a short subway ride from Jongin’s apartment to _Exodus_ , and all the way Luhan couldn’t stop talking about Minseok and his lovely family, their beautiful town and cozy household. He recounted every single detail of his visit, how terrified he was of making any mistakes, and how friendly and welcoming Minseok’s parents and sister were. He also confessed that seeing his boyfriend so relaxed and caring only reinforced his dream of them building a life and a home together, someday.

Jongin chose not to say anything that could upset his friend, though he didn’t see how that dream could ever come true. In truth, fear rather than hope filled his heart, as he witnessed Luhan falling deeper and deeper in love with his boyfriend, completely entangled in his life and, now, his family. With each passing the day, the net of lies only got uglier, the stakes got higher and higher. Things were getting out of hand, and Jongin couldn’t envision a way out, any outcome in which Luhan and Minseok didn’t end up completely heartbroken, or much, much worse.

As for the other pressing matter weighing over his head, Jongin decided to talk it over with Luhan once they had a bit more free time. He knew the elder would be just as concerned over Jongdae’s well-being as he was, having known and loved the kid ever since he was a toddler. Besides, Luhan was one of the few people who knew the truth about their past and actually showed empathy, a testament to his kindness and true friendship.

Once the prostitutes arrived at the club, they found out Mino wouldn’t be there for the night, something not very usual.  One of his henchmen was assigned to deliver the message, as well as warn them he’d be “watching out for the two of you”. Jongin shrugged, ignoring whatever that warning meant. Mino knew all too well one of his VIP regulars was supposed to drive by and pick him up a little later; as for Luhan, since he wasn’t previously assigned to any clients, he’d have to work the field. None of those scenarios were foreign to the prostitutes, so, in Jongin’s mind, there wasn’t any real need for a second-handed veiled threat such as that.

For a Sunday night, things were sure picking up slowly at _Exodus_. The club was still jam-packed, but no brave soul had made an attempt to woo either Jongin or Luhan, as the duo sat by the bar counter, checking out the dance floor and its perimeter for potential candidates. The fact was that the pair always stood out in the crowd, looking a little too handsome and way too expensive for their own good; whenever that kind of dry spell occurred, the prostitutes knew it would take them some effort, meaning they'd have to reach out themselves for the clientele.

And so, taking notice of a mini bachelorette party going on at a near corner of the nightclub, Luhan decided to try his luck – after all, nothing would make Mino happier than making some good old cash for the night. Jongin didn’t have to tag along since he was already booked for later, but he knew sweet Luhan could use the help, approaching a table full of single, horny women, completely uninvited and utterly shameless.

Just the perfect amount of charm, cheek, and spunk, and the first part of their mission was successful. They were welcomed into the ladies’ bash like preys into the trap (though it was actually the other way around). The women all lusted openly as they laid eyes on them (even the bride-to-be). But flirting never brought any food to the table, and Luhan had to make sure all this was leading somewhere. So he suggested dancing to a couple of the most forward girls, to which they agreed in a heartbeat; but then all the group decided to hit the floor as well, meaning Kai had to come along for the job, even though he had never planned to do so in the first place.

Three songs in and Kai was bored out of his mind. The four girls now trying their best to get his attention were all terribly drunk and hopelessly un-sexy; they took rounds brushing their hips and curious hands on the prostitute’s lean body, enclosing him while he kept practically dancing with himself. The temperature was high, the music extremely loud, and the disco lights were almost blinding, making Kai feel dizzy and unfocused. For that reason, when he first caught a glimpse of a familiar face in the middle of the chaos, he was certain it was nothing other than an optical illusion.

The second time Kai looked over to the bar and saw Kyungsoo gawking back at him, he reconciled to the fact that this was not a mere product of his imagination. He actually closed his eyes and cursed out loud, the sound of his voice swallowed by all the noise around. He couldn’t believe his luck - or lack thereof: after everything he had heard that afternoon, the man of the hour simply decided to show up and torment him again.

The last thing Kai needed was to deal with Kyungsoo that night - or anytime in the foreseeable future. So he just kept on dancing, even more vigorously than before, making sure to turn his back to the unwanted apparition.

Not one minute later, his curiosity won him over. He turned around to find Kyungsoo still perched on that stool by the counter, dressed in a grey dress shirt and jeans, a lot more casual looking than the night before; he was now wearing spectacles and an unmistakable smirk plastered on his face, inspecting eyes settled on his target. Kai felt like cursing again, because of how handsome that motherfucker looked; and when the other male lifted his right hand, motioning two of his fingers in a little “come here” gesture, the prostitute felt his blood boil in anger.

No, Kai wouldn’t let Kyungsoo have his way this time. The guy wasn’t even a client, much less a lover, yet he had the nerve to treat him like a lapdog at his wish and command? _Fuck that._

Since the four girls kept on dancing around him, Kai decided to show his surprise guest an unmistakable lesson. He suddenly got closer to one of them, randomly, and whispered a couple of strategic naughty words in her ear. That was enough for the woman to throw her arms over his shoulders, and begin dirty dancing to the best of her abilities. She definitely couldn’t do sexy, Kai concluded after a minute or two of the exhibition, even though her tits pressed inside a push-up bra provided a rather nice view. But none of that was relevant. What truly mattered was getting the message across, letting Kyungsoo know once and for all that if he wanted a piece of this prostitute, he’d have to get in line and pay the price, like everyone else.

Kai was now swaying his hips in motion with the girl, who took her lucky chance and started showering his sweaty neck with kisses; meanwhile, he allowed himself a quick peek at his one-man audience, but didn’t find anyone there watching anymore. He concluded Kyungsoo must have gotten the hint and gone home; what he felt was a mix of relief and slight disappointment. But the good news was that he could get rid of this girl soon and go on with his business, because Luhan, working the dance floor to his left, seemed pretty well on track with his potential clients.

“You’re so hot!” The girl drunk practically screamed into his ear, and even though he could’ve done without the compliment, he granted her one of his million-dollar sexy smiles. But now she wanted more, leaning in and shouting again. “Aren’t you going to kiss me?”

Kai chose to ignore her proposition, and just kept on dancing; but then she started sucking on his jaw more assertively, aiming for her goal. The prostitute was about to put an end to this awkward situation when he suddenly felt two fingers poking at his right shoulder. Only after managing to move around his clumsy and insistent dance partner, he figured whom they belonged to.

“I called for you,” Kyungsoo shouted over the loud music, completely static against the mass of bodies bouncing to the beat. He looked dead serious too, and, as Kai hated to admit, even more attractive from up close.

“I know.” Kai mouthed his response, then looked away from the shorter male, placing both hands on the girl’s hips; she took a couple of seconds inspecting the newcomer but never stopped moving against the prostitute, and soon went back to kissing his jaw suggestively.

“Come on.” Kyungsoo prodded on Kai’s shoulder again, earning back the attention. “I came here for you.”

With a snort, the words came out of Kai’s mouth before he realized what they could lead to. “I’m busy. Luhan is right over there.” He pointed at his oblivious friend, then pushed his hips forcefully against the girl, who let out a loud cheer of approval.

This time, Kyungsoo closed his eyes and exhaled before shouting again. “I don’t want Luhan. I want you.”

If that claim wasn’t rounds sexier than any of those girl’s best efforts that entire night. _Shit_.

“Can’t you see I’m busy?” Kai detached his hand from the girl’s hip to point at her, raising his eyebrows in mocking challenge.

Kyungsoo stepped in closer, speaking into Kai’s ear, but loud enough for the third participant in the scene to hear as well. “Yes, I can see it. Leave her and let’s go.”

At that point, the girl finally pushed back, looking from Kyungsoo to Kai in confusion. “Who the fuck is this?”

Patience was not Kai’s strongest suit. If he wanted effectively anger the other male, he had to take drastic measures. So, in a swift move, he curled a hand behind the girl’s neck and drew her in, planting a surprise open mouth kiss on her lips, which in a hot moment turned into a full-on makeout session. He could feel her fingers threading in his damp hair, and her eager tongue trying to keep up with his expertise, to no-avail. The kiss was bad, and Kai felt horrible being a part of it. But if that drastic measure wasn’t enough to send Kyungsoo away, he didn’t know what else to do.

The prostitute broke off the kiss just as abruptly, leaving the girl hanging and out of breath. He looked to the side, to check if Kyungsoo was still there. Of course he was.

“Are you trying to piss me off?” The shorter male sure looked affronted, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes with two fingers. “First Sora, now this?"

Kai was now convinced there was no way this couldn’t end well. Kyungsoo seemed determined to win, despite his best efforts at rejecting the offer. Once again, Kai felt partly enraged, partly flattered over the man’s jerky ways of pursuing him, and that raised a gigantic red flag. He had to get away from Kyungsoo, get away from the temptation of those demanding dark eyes boring into him and those pouty lips of reproof, and he had to do it fast.

So he turned back to the girl, unhooking her arms from around him and gently pushing her away.

“I’m sorry, I gotta go.”

He then walked away, without a single look back. He moved past Luhan, who called his name out loud in return, but he didn’t look at his friend either, advancing as fast as he could through the crowd. As he reached the narrow aisle that led to the toilets, the path was congested with people coming and going and a few couples heavy petting against the walls, meaning he had to slow down his pace. By now, Jongin thought himself to be safe from whatever danger he escaped from at the dancefloor. An honest mistake.

Kyungsoo’s hand landed heavily on Kai’s shoulder, pulling him harshly backward, so that the prostitute found himself facing the shorter male in an instant.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Kyungsoo looked livid, from what Kai could make out under the dim lighting. “Why the hell are you running away from me?”

“I’m on my way to the bathroom to take a piss!” Kai shouted back just as harshly. “Why would I even run away from you? Don’t be so fucking full of yourself!”

“Oh, so now I’m full of myself…” Kyungsoo ruffed and puffed, shaking his head in disbelief. “Fine, then why didn’t you come to talk to me when I asked you to?”

Someone suddenly pushed Kai to the side, to get him out of the way; the new position gave Kyungsoo the advantage, facing the prostitute from up close with the latter backed against the wall.

But that change didn’t prevent Kai from spilling his venom. “I didn’t run to you like a pathetic lapdog because I was fucking busy!”

“Busy? With that girl?” Kyungsoo sneered. “Come on, give me a break!”

“That girl is a client, like anyone else. This is my job, dickhead, not a game!” Kai spat right away, rage pouring from his words. “What do you have to say to me, huh? You’re not even my client!”

Kyungsoo stepped in closer to the taller male, confronting him face to face. “I already said what I needed to say. I want you. Tonight. Right now.”

As much as it pained him to admit, Kai wanted that cocky son-of-a-bitch too. Right there and then.

“Well, you can’t have me, Mr. Do.” The prostitute had the upper hand, and he wasn’t about to lose it just yet. “I’m already booked for the whole night, my client is about to pick me up, I’m just waiting for him.”

Kyungsoo chewed his bottom lip and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. “Then ditch him. I’ll call Mino and explain.”

“That’s not how it works, sweetheart,” Kai answered in a mocking tone. “First you gotta book me with your friend Mino, and then you can have my services. Have you forgotten how it went with Luhan?”

Now, Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and shook his head, seemingly incredulous. “This is about money, isn’t it?” He then challenged, impatience showing clearly in his demeanor. “How much is this client of yours paying for the night, huh?

Kai didn’t know why such a simple, straightforward question bothered him so much. Perhaps because it reminded him of that pile of money Kyungsoo had once left behind, when he didn’t have to.

“It’s none of your fucking business.” It was all Kai managed to answer through gritted teeth.

“Is he paying you to kiss him as well? Is that part of the menu now?” Kyungsoo provoked once more, their bodies dangerously near each other, their lips apart by just a few inches. “Because I can pay for that too! How much do you want? Tell me!”

Kai’s breath was ragged from both anger and arousal. The urge to kill was almost as strong as the urge to kiss that conceited prick.

“I’ll pay you double what he’s paying! I’ll pay you triple what he’s paying!” Kyungsoo went on with his ranting, out of control as Kai had never seen him before. “I’ll pay as much as it needs, as much as _you_ ask, so I can kiss you and fuck you, tonight. Just say the damn number!”

It all changed too fast. One moment Kai was cornered, defending himself from Kyungsoo’s attack, the next he was pushing the shorter male roughly, effectively trapping him against the opposite wall. He paused for a few moments, their hot breaths uneven, their noses brushing together, their flickering dark eyes locked into each other’s abyss. And then, in a split second, the decision was made.

Kai grabbed Kyungsoo’s head with both hands forcefully and smacked their lips together, shoving his tongue inside the other’s mouth, in a frenzy like his life depended on it; his body inched closer until it was pressed against the shorter male’s, securing him in place, when it really wasn’t necessary. Kyungsoo was soon responding to the kiss, submitting to the prostitute’s will, letting himself be devoured.

It was a heated, carnal battle of tongues and teeth and lips, hums and grunts and moans; in a moment, Kyungsoo’s hands were set firmly on the younger’s ass, and their crotches were grinding in a savage rhythm. Kai’s head was spinning, heady with desire and lost in confusion; the taste and feel of the other man was the most delicious, arousing sensation in the whole world. He could go all the way right there, come in his pants like a teenager dry humping his crush, and he wouldn’t care, because it felt so damn good.

But at the same time, a siren was screaming inside him, shouting the cruel words he had just heard; an alarm was reminding him that Kyungsoo only saw him as another prostitute, just an object for him to fuck and leave behind. That shouldn’t be a problem to a professional, if the pay was good. To Kai, however, this wasn't just another job. He wasn’t using this man for money, like every other client. This was about attraction, desire, need, unlike with anyone else, on or off work. Worst of all, this was about feelings. Because Kyungsoo’s words and Kyungsoo’s actions affected him personally, he realized that now. He didn't know why, but Kyungsoo had the power to truly hurt him. And he couldn't let that happen again.

Kai broke the kiss and pulled away, just as his lungs were about to give out. One more step behind and Kyungsoo stepped forward, like a magnet.

“I don’t want your fucking money!” The words were blurted out of Kai’s lips without him even thinking them through. “Don’t you get that? I don’t want your fucking money!”

Kyungsoo’s eyes were wide with shock, his chest was heaving; he gulped before opening his mouth to speak. “You don’t… you don’t want… But I thought…” The man’s face showed how confused he was by Kai’s revelation. Meanwhile, the prostitute was cursing his own stupidity. In what world confessing to this guy would be a good idea?

“What do you mean by that?” Kyungsoo was finally able to form a coherent sentence. “Do you want me as a--”

“I don’t want you as _anything_.” Kai was glad he could think faster. He wouldn’t let himself be humiliated once more. He couldn’t become so vulnerable, he couldn’t let his guard down and let his heart be annihilated. Because that was what was bound to happen, without a doubt. Kyungsoo would never love him like Minseok loved Luhan. He was a liar, a cheater, someone who didn’t mind stepping on others to get ahead. Kyungsoo could never love anyone but himself.

“Why? Why do you hate me so much?”

Kai couldn’t contain his snort. He wished he could truly hate Kyungsoo. It would make things much easier.

“Because you’re a horrible person.” The prostitute decided to put an end to this, once and for all. “I hate the way you use and destroy people. I despise how selfish you are.”

Kyungsoo showed no reaction, except blinking a couple of times, as he absorbed the severe words.

“You know where I went today?” Kai didn’t know why he was revealing so much. Yet, for an unnamed reason, he had to do so. “I went to a mental hospital, and I spoke to the woman you left abandoned there.”

The way Kyungsoo’s face fell immediately upon hearing those words could not be neglected. It was like the young man had aged a hundred years within a second.

“I spoke to your old, sick mother. I heard her story. She couldn’t even say your name.” Kai uttered his crude speech, and just as he saw Kyungsoo despair subtly show in his ghastly features, it was like his own heart was being stabbed as well.

But there was no turning back now.

“That’s why I don’t want your money, Kyungsoo. Do you understand that?”

A few moments passed, and Kai closed his eyes, feeling much worse than he thought he possibly could. He turned to leave, but before walking away, he found the guts for a final look at the remains. Kyungsoo’s eyes had dropped to the floor, and both his hands were curled into tight fists; it was like his already small frame had shrunk even more, almost swallowed by the dark. Frail and abandoned, just like his mother.


	11. Chapter 11

_Breathe in._

She trembles while he holds her tight, shakes her, pleads. But she can’t do it. She tries to speak, but no words are formed. Just a gasp and a low shriek come out, as two tears roll down her temples.

_Breathe in._

Once more, she can’t do it. He watches her struggle, powerless, but there’s still hope. _Maybe this time._ Her eyes look different, bigger and darker; her frame feels smaller in his arms.

_Breathe in._

Now her neck is straining, veins popping out. All color has drained from her face, except her fully red eyes. The painful grip on his forearm is getting looser, the animal noises coming out of her now swallowed by the loud, strident crying.

_Breathe in._

Life fades away in a moment.

_Breathe in._

There is no last message, no final meaning.

 

The battle is lost, as always.

 

\---

 

A sharp intake of air and a hard swallow made Jongin almost choke on air. A couple of seconds ran by before he realized himself to be awake. The room was completely dark, leaving him clueless whether it was day or night. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused, trying to remember… why? Why did it feel so different?

The anxiety that usually disappeared within moments didn’t subside so soon. His heart was beating fast, and a layer of sweat covered his neck and forehead. He recoiled in bed, even though a massive headache was screaming for him to get up. Little by little, images of the night before came back in flashes, and he grunted his protest out loud, begging to escape the memories haunting him in both worlds.

Then a series of loud thumps dragged him back to reality once and for all. After waiting for the continuous knocks to cease, to no avail, he eventually surrendered and fought his way out of bed. Stumbling on several books that were lying on the floor, and staggering to the front door, he somehow made it there in one piece.

“Kim Jongin!” Luhan awaited him on the other side, wearing an expression of both concern and relief, which soon turned into one of rage. “What the hell happened to you?”

“I--” The younger male felt his throat aching as soon as he tried to speak. “I was asleep.”

“Asleep? At 6:30 in the evening?”

Jongin was shocked to learn that piece of information. Automatically, he turned around to look at the small window of his living room, partially blocked by the bookshelf and an old curtain. It was, indeed, getting dark outside.

“I… I lost track of time… got home late.” He looked at his friend again, opening a fake, weak smile to try and further his point. “No worries.”

“No worries?” Luhan shook his head, slightly pushing Jongin backward, to make way into his apartment. “That defense won’t be enough, I'm sorry.”

“Defense?” Jongin chose to play dumb, for the time being. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Jonginnie, quit trying to fool me.” The elder put his hands on both walls to his sides, effectively trapping the other between himself and the now-closed door.

Directly confronting Luhan was the last thing Jongin needed at that moment. Nor he had any intention of playing this little game, but he had to keep it up till the end. “I’m not lying to you. Everything’s cool.”

“Sure it is.” The elder sneered before finally launching the attack. “So tell me, how come you’re still wearing yesterday’s crumpled clothes and smudged makeup? Why are you sweating like a pig, and there’s half a bottle of vodka there, abandoned on your couch?”

A stretch of his neck to look past his friend and check if that last bit was true - it was -, and Jongin didn’t know what to answer.

“How come your phone is turned off since last night, and I had no idea where you were?” Luhan’s address was accusatory. “So when Mino called me, furious after trying to reach you for hours, I made up an excuse and ran here to find out if you were alive or not.”

“You didn’t have to.” Jongin felt irritable and stubborn under his friend’s inquiry. “Today is my day off.”

“Oh, yeah?” The other male now fully snorted. “I’ll call Mino and let him know, then. Because he has a job lined up for you tonight, and he said he’d come to pick you up in half an hour. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Jongin rubbed his entire face impatiently and sighed. If only he could just disappear for _one. fucking. day._

“Fine, I’ll get ready now.” He finally replied, moving forward and harshly bumping into Luhan’s arm on the way.

“What’s up with you?” Luhan asked once Jongin had successfully moved past him, straight inside his bedroom. “Why are you acting like this?”

The younger man couldn’t even look back at his friend, already unbuttoning his shirt. “Acting like what? I told you, I’m cool.”

“Okay, let’s cut to the chase.” Now Luhan sounded a lot more aggravated. “You disappeared last night after Kyungsoo showed up at the club. You turned off your phone on purpose. Worst of all, you were passed out for the whole day after getting drunk, God knows where--”

“I drank at the private party my VIP client took me to yesterday.” Jongin raised his voice, unable to hide his great annoyance. “So what? I’m an adult, I felt like getting wasted, the booze was good. Any problem with that?”

“Yes, there is! This isn’t you!” Luhan replied just as loudly on his end. “You never drink that much when you’re working, you never put yourself at so much risk!”

“I’m a fucking slave hooker, Luhan!” Jongin blurted out loud suddenly. “I’m at life risk 24/7, have you forgotten? Quit babysitting me!”

“Okay, you’re still drunk to be acting like this, so I’ll just go before you yell any more crap.” Luhan looked and sounded very resolute, now pointing an accusing finger at his rebellious friend. “Just one last thing. Don’t think I’m letting you off the hook over this Kyungsoo thing.”

“What?!” At the second mention of that name, Jongin could kill Luhan. He didn’t know why even touching the subject angered him so much. “What? What? There’s no ‘Kyungsoo thing’!”

“Really? That’s not what I saw last night.” The elder replied bravely. “You acted like a teenage girl, trying to make your crush jealous. You never kiss clients, yet you kissed that girl on the dance floor, totally out of the blue. You ran away, and Kyungsoo followed you, like a scene from a tv drama, and I can only imagine what happened next. You once declared you hated sleeping with him, that you are disgusted by the man, when everyone with eyes can see that’s just a bunch of bullshit--”

“Oh, for fucks' sake, I’m not you, Luhan!” Jongin hated being cornered like that, especially when he couldn’t discern his own insane feelings anymore. “I don’t _get_ _crushes_ on people, I _fuck_ them for money, that’s all.”

“You’re doing a great job, Jonginnie, really.” Luhan sarcastically retorted. “Now, with this shitty attitude, I've no doubt something is going on between you two.”

“You’re so out of line, Luhan.” Jongin moved straight into the bathroom, not daring to look at his friend. The last thing he wanted was to admit something _was_  happening between him and Kyungsoo, whatever it was. “Nothing is going on, and even if there was… it’s none of your business.”

“Because you are my best friend, I believe I have the right to repeat this.” Listening to the elder‘s words, Jongin sighed and closed his eyes again. He knew what Luhan was about to say, he knew it was completely right. But he didn’t want to listen.

“Be careful. I just want you to be careful.” Luhan advised in a serious tone. “Kyungsoo is a just client. He’s rich and he’s powerful, and he would never care about the feelings of people like us. You can see that, can’t you? Getting involved with him would be too dangerous--”

“How about you follow your own advice, then?” With fire in his eyes, Jongin stepped back into the bedroom to lash out his pent-up frustration. “You put yourself and your boyfriend in danger every single day! You're completely blind, keeping an impossible relationship, which can't go anywhere except the grave!”

This time, Luhan didn’t offer any rational answer to the other’s attack. His eyes just focused in on the younger male, his whole body tense, digesting the harsh words.

“You have no right to tell me what I can or can’t do.” Jongin continued taking it out on the elder like he would lash out at a punching bag. “I appreciate your concern, but you can save your wise words, and repeat them looking deep into a mirror.”

Once the younger male ended the rant, Luhan finally lowered his gaze, without saying a single word. Jongin, too worked up and caught up in his head, didn’t even attempt to soften the blow. It was too late for that, he knew it. The hard truth was out for Luhan to swallow, delivered by the lips of his very best friend.

Just then, over the sepulchral silence set between the two of them, the sound of a phone buzzing brought them both out of their stupor. Luhan quickly reached for his pocket and took the call.

“Yes… Yes, I’m here... No, don’t come up. I’m on my way… Me too, bye.”

Jongin watched passively as Luhan looked from the floor to the bed, to the floor again, before opening his mouth, speaking in a much weaker voice than before.

“I gotta go... Minseok--” Luhan stopped himself from saying another word as if his boyfriend had now turned into a forbidden subject. “I’m heading to _Exodus_ later. See you.”

There it was, that familiar feeling of guilt, which followed all of Jongin’s days. The same feeling which led him to get sloshed and careless just a few hours before, something he would never let himself do otherwise.

Still, the young male didn’t have the guts to ask forgiveness from Luhan. Just like the previous night, he simply turned his back on his mistake. A crude “see you”, and he escaped into the bathroom again, rubbing his face aggressively and grunting his frustration out, to anyone but himself.

If only he could get wasted again, this fucking headache might go away. But he knew it was impossible. Mino was supposed to pick him up in less than thirty minutes, and Jongin didn’t want to antagonize the man even more. Home delivery wasn’t part of the usual deal, and if Mino was going to be in charge of it, there should be big cash involved this time. If there was one thing Jongin had learned the hard way, it was that, when it came down to money, the wisest thing to do was avoid getting on Mino’s bad side.

As he had fully undressed and was about to hit the shower, another hard knock on the door could be heard.

His heart jumped with a mix of hope and fear because it could only be Luhan, who had left just five minutes earlier. So he quickly put on his underwear and was pulling up his jeans, when another heavy thump and an angry shouting from outside let him know his assumption was wrong.

“Jongin!” Mino’s voice was loud and annoying. “Jongin, you motherfucker, open this goddamn door!”

After such an effective request, Kai finished zipping up his pants and ran to the door as fast as possible. “I’m coming, I’m coming, calm down!”

Mino, looking just as mad as he sounded, shoved Jongin roughly out of his way to enter the apartment. “What took you so damn long? Do you have anyone here too?”

The prostitute didn’t quite understand the other’s inquiry but responded anyway. “Of course I’m alone. I was about to take a shower when you knocked, had to put something on. Can you fucking chill?”

“Can I chill?” Mino reappeared immediately on the bedroom door, looking anything but calm. “I’ve been trying to call you for hours, your phone is turned off. You know how much I fucking hate that. Are you hiding something from me, asshole?”

“Hiding what? I was sleeping after working all night long, Mino!” Jongin decided not to mention the fact that he drank so much, having quickly concealed the vodka bottle behind a pile of books. “And I turned off my phone to get some rest on my only day off, which happens to be today, if you’ve already forgotten.”

Upon the mention of those words, a crooked mock smile showed on Mino’s face. “Do you want to call your fucking ‘Hooker Union’ or something? Am I trespassing your legal hooker rights, you entitled little bitch?”

The sarcastic sneer and menacing undertone was making the prostitute's blood boil. Right there and then, Jongin could’ve killed the other with his bare hands, he could've put an end to his misery and take his revenge on Mino, once and for all. He had already done it thousands of times before, in his imagination.

What was holding him back, really? He wouldn’t end up in jail, he knew that. The price to pay would be higher than that. They’d make an example of him, surely, but maybe it would be worth it.

Nonetheless, like every other time he felt the irrational pull, there _was_ something to hold him back. Someone would pay for his mistake, once again. And Jongin couldn't let that happen.

“Exactly, Jonginnie,” Mino spoke once more, distinctly satisfied over the prostitute’s defeat. “You don’t have any rights. You work when I tell you to, and you don’t get to fucking complain, understood?”

Soon Mino was approaching Jongin, stopping right up to his face. Even though the prostitute was much taller, he had good reason to feel intimidated.

“If I say I’ll give you a day off, I’m the one being generous, and you must only be grateful, as you should every fucking day.” Not only Mino wasn’t done with his lecture, but he also made sure to grasp harshly onto Jongin’s jaw, leaning in to whisper into the prostitute’s ear. “Or have you forgotten how much you owe me, you nasty piece of shit?”

Jongin, feeling the pain of rough fingers clutching onto his skin, and disgusted over the intimate gesture combined with a veiled threat, tried his best to not let any of those feelings show in his gritted-teeth response. “Don’t worry. I won’t complain anymore.”

Mino’s heartfelt chuckle signaled his satisfaction, as he finally let the other free, moving over to lay on the unmade bed, arms crossed behind his head like he owned the place. “Good. Now, be a sweet little boy and get ready for your hot date, will you? We don’t have all night.”

Fifteen minutes later, Jongin looked, indeed, hot and ready for his “date”, when in reality he felt anything but. On top of his nausea and headache, which had yet to subside, now his jaw was hurting too. Furthermore, his mental state and overall mood didn’t see any improvement. The overwhelming wish to disappear, to leave it all behind, was consuming him. Jongin recoiled in the passenger’s seat of Mino’s car, eyes shut to the world, even though his ears couldn’t block the man’s grating voice and annoying talk.

“Are you on your period, princess?” The provoking quip finally made Jongin dare to look at Mino’s ugly face to his left. He sighed, trying to prevent himself from starting another argument. Instead, he decided to ask a more useful question.

“Who is it tonight?”

Mino smirked, looking at the prostitute from the corner of his eye. “Ah, someone who’ll snap you out of this blue funk.”

Jongin was puzzled by Mino’s cryptic answer, which was not his usual style, and decided to press on the subject. “Come on, cut the crap, Mino. Who is it?”

“Curious, are we?” Now, instead of a smirk, Mino was laughing openly. “Don’t worry, Jonginnie, I think you’ll be treated _real_ nice tonight. Like a true _princess_. After all, the man has been chasing you like a dog on heat for two days already…”

Jongin’s eyes shot open as he realized who the other was talking about.

“And I thought that little scene in front of _Exodus_ on Saturday had been exciting enough!” Mino cackled, delighted to mock the prostitute. “But when I learned of your lovers’ quarrel on the dance floor last night, him hunting you down all the way to the bathroom! Damn, I can’t believe I missed it.”

There were so many questions going through Jongin’s head, he could barely keep up with the other’s words. How come Mino knew about him and Kyungsoo the night before? How much did he know? Why was he so joyful about it? And, above all, Jongin didn’t understand why Kyungsoo had booked him for the night. After everything that was said and done, he figured Kyungsoo wouldn’t want to see him ever again.

The answers were coming faster than expected, however, since Mino was eager to keep on taunting the other.

“Didn’t my man tell you he’d keep an eye on you, Jonginnie? I have to say you made me a proud boss. I even told Mr. Do tonight was your free night, you know? But he demanded to see you no matter what, and you must know how persuasive he can be.”

Knowing Mino’s greed too well, Jongin was certain he must’ve charged Kyungsoo a much higher price for the job that night.

“Whatever you’ve done to him that night you filled in for Luhan, keep doing it, hear me?” Mino instructed Jongin like a regular boss would an employee. “The man is on your leash already, just do your job right. Who knows, if he keeps on being this generous, you might even get a bonus.”

After so much babbling, all Jongin wanted was for Mino to shut up and let him think. He had to figure out how he should act around Kyungsoo, now that the man was officially paying for his services. He couldn’t reject any sex demands from his client, but what about the rest? What if Kyungsoo wanted to question him about the visit he paid to Mrs. Do? Should he speak about it and harm Sora even more?

There was no time for Jongin to make a decision, as soon the car was pulling up in front of the elegant skyscraper. At the last minute, Mino let the prostitute know he would come upstairs as well - no further explanations offered. Having identified themselves to the doorman, they were cleared at once, as opposed to Jongin's first visit. Their elevator trip to the 18th floor was a quiet one. Mino appeared a lot more like a respectable person, while Jongin’s getup was pretty much casual: no makeup, no gelled hair, no special clothing.  On the outside, the prostitute tried to seem as cool and collected and possible. In reality, his mind was running wild; his heart, beating fast in anticipation.

At the third ring of the doorbell, Kyungsoo appeared before Kai, with Mino planted in between them. Damp hair, a towel hanging around his shoulders, a basic white t-shirt, grey sweatpants, and bare feet: the client could, just like that fateful first encounter, easily pass for a teenager. He distinctly gazed over Mino’s shoulder for a moment, focusing in on Kai with an unreadable expression - until his attention was had to shift elsewhere.

“Good evening, Mr. Do.” Mino opened the conversation with a bow. Neither of the other two men repeated the gesture. “Sorry, we're late.”

“No problem. Get in.” Kyungsoo proceeded to open the door entirely, allowing the visitors to enter. Kai immediately noticed how distant and business-like the man was acting. His eyes were dead once again. None of the fire, or even the hurt that were laid bare the night before.

There was nothing to do but follow the order that was given; after reaching the living room, he sat on one of the closest high chairs, allowing him to peek into the front hall, where the other two remained.

Kyungsoo collected two black envelopes sitting on top of a sideboard and handed them to Mino directly.

“These are for Saturday and today. Check it.”

Kyungsoo’s no-nonsense tone towards Mino was impressive, given how deferential the latter acted. As Mino carefully counted the cash, Kai took notice of how substantial the sums were, one seeming visibly larger than the other. No wonder he seemed so pleased by the end.

“This is great, Mr. Do. Thank you.”

“Good.” Kyungsoo’s whole demeanor, on the other hand, could be described as highly peeved. “You can go now.”

“Anything else I can do for you, Sir?” Mino made a final attempt to pamper the squandering client but was cut off soon enough.

“You can _go_. Have a good night.”

Hearing Kyungsoo’s cold, clear-cut response, paired with Mino’s awkward bowing and mumbling, until he was out for good, was so delightful for Kai to witness, that he almost forgot what would inevitably come next.

The prostitute instinctively lowered his gaze as soon as Kyungsoo turned around from the door, stepping in his direction.

“Now that we’ve got that out of the way,” he heard the client say, moving past him, towards the bar, “do you want something to drink?”

From the corner of his eye, Kai was able to catch a glimpse of the other male from his back, and his revealing sweatpants, which presented a pretty nice outlook of his firm, round ass cheeks, no trace of underwear detected. Now fully aware of that fact, Kai had to look away at once. “No, thanks,” he muttered, both to himself and the client.

“I'm aware of what you told me yesterday.” Kyungsoo’s strange follow-up, however, attracted Kai's full attention once and for all.

As the prostitute did not answer, Kyungsoo, while finishing his own drink, continued on his own. “You told me you don’t want my money. I remember that.”

Then the client turned to look straight at Kai, leaning against the counter and holding the half-full glass in his hand.

“That’s why I tried to call you all day long. But since you wouldn’t answer me, I had to contact Mino.”

Kyungsoo’s expression was completely impassive as he uttered those words. In turn, Kai swallowed hard, trying to hide how nervous he was at that moment. “My phone was turned off.”

The other nodded softly, before moving again to sit at the sofa right in front of the prostitute. Kai made an effort not to stare at the man’s appealing figure parading in front of him; still, he recognized the exact positions the two of them had occupied, that night when they first met.

“I know it was your day off, so I apologize for calling you here,” Kyungsoo spoke in a monotonous voice, eyes glued to the half-full tumbler in his hand. “I understood everything you said to me yesterday. I'm sorry. But I needed to see you.”

There was no way Kai couldn’t feel goosebumps hearing that, after everything that went down the previous night. _Need_. "Need" was a good word to describe what he was feeling too.

He watched Kyungsoo’s dark, distant stare, as he lightly shook the tumbler in circles, once, twice, three times… the ice cubes clinking the only sound filling the room. Suddenly, Kyungsoo took a big gulp, without so much as flinching. Then, one deep look into Kai’s eyes, and he was speaking again.

“I want you to tell me. About her.”


	12. Chapter 12

_ Trigger warning: mentions of suicide. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_“I want you to tell me. About her.”_

The unexpected request threw Kai completely off guard. Was Kyungsoo referring to Sora or Mrs. Do?

“How did she look?” The next question, however, dispelled any doubts; despite the flat tone and marble-like expression, the man was curious to know about his own mother.

Kai felt a new surge of indignation grow inside him. How come this cold-hearted creature, sitting on a pile of cash, could just abandon his mother like that, then ask about her so coldly? Nothing but the harsh truth was the only conceivable response.

“She looked sedated… frail. And dejected.”

Kyungsoo’s fixed gaze wavered for a moment; and even though his stolid features gave nothing away about his true feelings, Kai noticed the man’s hands had curled into tight fists, just like the night before.

“What did she say to you?”

A small snort of contempt and disbelief escaped Kai’s lips. How predictable… in the end, all Kyungsoo wanted to know was how much the old woman had tattled.

“She talked about your father and your brother. How much she loved them.” The prostitute answered frankly once more, eyes glued to the other male to detect any sort of reaction. “She also said she hadn’t seen you in a long time.”

He watched as Kyungsoo finally shifted on his seat, dropping his head low and slipping the towel off his shoulders, silently; next, the piece of cloth was being twisted meticulously, until one side was tightly wrapped around his left hand.

Kai didn’t know what to make of the scene happening before him. Kyungsoo seemed somewhat affected by what had just been said, but hardly disconsolate. Whether he had any real feelings left for his mother or was just worried about the ugly truth coming out, he didn’t try asking any more questions, leaving Kai even more frustrated. At this point, all his patience for this kind of guessing games was over.

“You want anything else from me?”

He heard Kyungsoo’s weak snort, right before the man lifted his head and their gazes met again. And then, in just a split second, Kai realized. He recognized a sort of melancholy in Kyungsoo’s tear-filled eyes, within the emptiness that usually defined them. It felt too familiar.

“How long since you last saw her?” The prostitute asked impulsively, ignoring how the tables had turned on their conversation.

“Five years.”

Kyungsoo’s reply was so straightforward, Kai was caught off guard again. It made no sense for the man to disclose this kind of information to a stranger like him.

“Why so long?” He still pushed his luck by prying on. “Why did you abandon her?”

The other man tore his gaze away and shook his head slightly, failing to give another direct response. It was evident he was struggling with whatever he wanted to say.

“Why won’t you visit her?” The prostitute insisted, but Kyungsoo seemed more and more distraught, looking everywhere but back at his inquirer.

It was painful seeing the man’s difficulty in opening up like that. Kai idly wondered if it could all be just an act. But why would Kyungsoo go out of his way to try and convince a low life prostitute of anything? If protecting his secret was the goal, witness elimination would be a much more effective measure.

The alternative was that Kyungsoo might be, in fact, trying to tell the truth. And, by the looks of it, that truth was bound to be a hard one.

Kai didn’t want to lose this rare opportunity. Seeing Kyungsoo display such raw vulnerability, he felt compelled to intervene, to help the man let out the confession lumping in his throat, however dark it might be. Better than anyone, _he_ knew even the guiltiest of souls deserved that much consolation.

So he decided to try and get closer to the other male, both physically and emotionally. He got up and moved to sit right next to Kyungsoo on the sofa, at yet another similar setting; the client had dropped his head once more, focused on abusing the towel still securely entangled in his hands. It was like the man was fighting hard to lock himself back in his cocoon, hide again from the reproof of the world, against the opposing urge to cry out and break free.

It wasn’t the first time a client just paid for ears to listen, or a shoulder to cry on; whenever this happened, Kai always offered comfort to these fellow lost creatures of the night. But this reaction, coming from someone like Kyungsoo, hit a little too close to home. It made him feel real empathy when there was no logical reason for it to happen. Could it be just the sexual attraction for this guy getting the best of him?

“You can tell me. I won’t judge you.” Kai found himself repeating the kind words Luhan had long ago said to him. “Tell me.”

As Kyungsoo’s continuous battle with the unforgiving piece of cloth echoed what should be happening inside his head, Kai decided to take action. The prostitute suddenly reached out and held the client’s hand in place, making him halt instantly; but since there was no other response to the bold move, Kai feared he might have gone a bit too far.

“I can’t.” The low voice eventually filled the silence, its owner still frozen in place. “I can’t see her.”

“What? Why can’t you see her?” Startled, Kai let the question slip out before thinking it through.

“It got worse after the car crash,” Kyungsoo answered in his usual low, heavy monotone. “Before, she would mostly… ignore me. I spent most of my time at school, I never even saw my father anymore. Whenever he came back, I pretended to be asleep, so I was able to get by…”

Kai was so perplexed hearing the man’s childhood story, he held his breath without noticing.

“But after he died, we grew even more distant… she’d spend days locked in her room. I was a kid, we had no friends, no family...” The dreary monologue continued. “Things didn’t get better with time. She never went back to work, we survived on my father’s pension. Then I got the college scholarship and moved here, I was 15. She didn’t say anything to me when she found out I was moving. So I just… left.”

Even though Kai had heard Sora mention Kyungsoo was a kid prodigy before, he had never imagined the man to be a genius, getting into college so young.

“At first I called her every week, sometimes she’d answer me. Whenever I came home, she didn’t acknowledge me… or we’d fight and she’d lock herself up again. We talked less and less often, because of school.” Kyungsoo suddenly let out a faint chuckle. “That’s not true. I was just avoiding her. Our relationship was so bad… we said too many hurtful things…”

Kai found himself holding tighter onto the other’s hand, trying to comfort them both, in a way. It took a while before the Kyungsoo spoke again, during which he slowly unlaced the crimpled towel and finally set it aside.

“I only knew of her first suicide attempt after the police called me.”

At the mention of those terrible words, Kai felt like a movie was running through his head. He could almost finish telling the story from then on.

“She was put on meds, sent home.” Kyungsoo slightly shook his head, still staring down. “We didn’t have any money to get her treatment. She didn’t want to get treated, anyway. She wanted to die, like the people she loved the most.”

Kyungsoo sighed heavily before continuing. “She grew out of control, turned aggressive whenever she saw me. I didn’t know how to deal with her screaming and her crying, I hated her constant threats.”

Kai was able to identify the resentment in the man’s words. Worst of all, he could relate to it.

“I got recruited for the internship at the Bank at 17… my father-in-law--” Kyungsoo stopped himself suddenly, stealing a glance sideways. “Mr. Song liked me from the beginning.”

For a while, Kai had almost forgotten everything else about Kyungsoo’s life, including his sham engagement with the boss’s daughter.

“After her second attempt, I ran back home, left school and work behind. When my boss found out about the situation, he stepped in to get her help. At first, we took her to a couple of doctors, but since she was living alone, she never followed the treatments correctly. She refused to move out of the house and come to the city, and every time she laid eyes on me, she went through another crisis.”

Without warning, Kyungsoo put his free hand over Kai’s, his thumb leisurely stroking the other’s skin. A few moments of their silent bond passed before the client resumed his narration.

“On her last attempt, she almost succeeded in killing herself and her neighbors. She set the whole house on fire.”

“Oh my God!” Kai uttered the words in absolute shock. Kyungsoo merely puffed, head dropped low one more time.

“After that, she had to be committed.” He eventually said. “At first, Mr. Song paid for the expenses, took care of the legal matters. I just had to keep on with my studies, keep doing my job, and wait for her to get better. But that never really happened. Every time I went to see her, she would cry and scream just like she did before, and eventually she refused to be alone with me. The doctors explained there was a setback on her progress each time I came… after a year or so, I simply gave up.”

This time, Kai was the one who placed his free hand on Kyungsoo’s nape, expecting his caresses to be somewhat soothing. Despite everything he had revealed, Kyungsoo was still too bottled up, too guarded. The prostitute could understand why, surely. It was all too personal, the memories must have been too hurtful. Still, Kai felt the need to break through those walls. For no apparent reason, he wanted to ease that pain, to offer the redemption that man truly needed.

The pair stayed still for a moment, silent in their newfound bubble. Until Kyungsoo turned his head and raised his eyes, finally looking at Kai’s.

“You don’t have to believe me,” he said, on the verge of tears.

“I believe you.”

Kai couldn't escape the other’s dark eyes, full of sorrow, fixed on him. The hand that was curled on the back of his neck was now leisurely stroking his still-damp hair. It felt so comfortable, so safe, to be acting in such an intimate way, when it should be anything but. Still sitting on the sofa, he moved closer, until they were face to face. Kai mapped the other’s features in no hurry, drinking in his beauty, and he could notice Kyungsoo doing the same. Soon, the man was closing his eyes, surrendering to the healing touch; he made a very subtle move forward, so that now their lips were just inches apart. When his big eyes opened again, they were asking for permission.

No words were needed. Kai’s nod was almost imperceptible, just enough to signal his consent.

It was only their second kiss, but it felt so much different from the one before. There was no rush, no clash. Just lips molding into one another, tongues slowly melting together, heartbeats finding the same rhythm. This kiss wasn’t about carnal desire. Their match of egos from the night before was gone. This time, it was about solace, mutual understanding, radiance in the dark… as if two lost souls had finally found each other after a long time waiting.

The kiss was long, unhurried, delicious. Kai didn’t want it to end.

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo murmured against his lips, once they finally broke apart.

“You liked that, huh?” Kai teased, cocking an eyebrow while fighting his own smile.

Kyungsoo chuckled before trying once more. “I’m serious. Thank you… for listening to me.”

Heart fluttering over the sweet, sincere words, Kai kept on running his fingers through the other’s hair. “There’s nothing to thank me for… I’m glad I could hear the truth from you, after everything Sora said.”

Instantly, Kyungsoo stiffened by his side. Kai, noticing the sudden change in the atmosphere, decided to do what he thought was the right thing.

“You realize Sora plans to use this against you, right?” He searched for Kyungsoo’s eyes again, with no success. “She wants to get back at you for what you did to us at the resort.”

“She’s entitled to do so. We never played a fair game.” The animosity towards Sora was evident in Kyungsoo’s cold address. “If she plans to expose me, to tell them that my mother is committed to a mental hospital, she’ll fall flat on her face.”

For a moment, Kai felt sorry for Sora, who was about to dig a bigger hole for herself. He also remembered one piece of information she had given him, which was still missing from Kyungsoo’s version.

“I still don’t understand why you told everyone your mother is dead.”

Unlinking their hands all of a sudden, Kyungsoo bent forward to cover his face with both hands, visibly disconcerted. Kai mentally cursed his big mouth, scared that is might have put their unfledged bond in jeopardy.

However, it didn’t take long until Kyungsoo turned his head and looked back at him. “I did that because my boss told me to.”

Before Kai could even process what that meant, Kyungsoo carried on.

“But that’s not the real reason, is it?” Kai saw Kyungsoo’s eyes fill with tears before the latter looked away again, his hands now curling back into fists. “Yes, he argued me into thinking she was a burden, hindering my career, holding me back. But I still could’ve said no, couldn’t I?

Kai didn’t dare to interfere, witnessing how hard it seemed for the man to open up like that.

“The truth… the truth is I resented her, deeply. I wanted to leave her behind and move on. I wanted to forget that she ever existed, her and that whole part of my life… that burned down house, my dead father and my dead brother.”

After hearing the other’s crude admission of guilt, Kai was left speechless, his heart in turmoil for their unhealed wounds.

“As loyal as you are to Sora,” Kyungsoo continued in a low tone after a few silent moments. “I’ll ask you to not disclose any of this to her.”

Kai was just as puzzled by Kyungsoo’s assumption as he was by his request. Immediately, he reached out and took the others fisted hands back into his own, forcefully.

“Listen to me.” He said, gaining the man’s full attention as their eyes locked again. “I don’t know why Sora brought me along to visit your mother.” Kai felt the need to explain himself. “But I never agreed with her plan, and I never told her a word about you.”

Kyungsoo’s gaze was unwavering. “I know you didn’t. And I thank you for it.”

For a reason he couldn’t name, Kai felt overwhelmed with emotion. Unable to grasp Kyungsoo’s change of attitude, compared to how cold and selfish he behaved towards him so many times before, Kai decided to voice his feelings.

“You know I could ruin it all for you, at any moment. We barely know each other…” Kai wanted to say they were just client and prostitute, but, somehow, this sounded wrong in his head. “Why, instead of threatening me, you seek me out, you tell me even more about your life, you open your heart like this. Why? I don’t understand, why put yourself in so much risk? Why do you even trust me?”

A furrow grew on Kyungsoo’s forehead, his eyes showing the confusion over what was just said. “That’s a very good question.” He eventually replied, a ghost of a smile appearing on his heart-shaped lips. “And I don’t have a good answer for it.”

Then the man lowered his head, letting out a sad chuckle. “It’s sad, isn’t it? You must have bitter losers like me babbling in your ear every other day.” Even though his face wasn’t fully visible, Kyungsoo’s insecurity was apparent in his low tone of voice. “I don’t know, Kai. I don’t know why I told you all this, I don’t know why I trust you, but I do. Even if you still hate me.”

Regret surged through Kai’s sunken heart, as he remembered the ruthless words spewed the night before, and how Kyungsoo had reacted to them.

“Stop saying that…” Kai gently cupped both of his hands around Kyungsoo’s face, thumbs caressing over his jaw and fingers laced into his hair. Once they were face to face again, Kai leaned in and stole a peck off his mouth. “Don’t say that anymore… I don’t hate you… I’m sorry… I don’t hate you…” A few fluttery kisses on the other’s pouty lips and Kai couldn’t even give a name to this elating feeling running rampant through his whole body.

Soon he felt Kyungsoo’s hands roaming over his back, pulling their bodies closer together; slowly, their mouths grew attuned with each other, this time more passionately. The sounds of their breathing and their humming got louder by the second, as the kiss deepened. Kai’s instincts took over, as he propped forward, bringing Kyungsoo to lie down on the sofa and hovering on top of him, possessively. When the latter spread his thighs to accommodate the former’s hips between them, their lust only mounted, in a sensual dance of tongues and lips and hands exploring each other’s bodies.

Kai was abusing the man’s jaw with his eager mouth, while curious fingers were already creeping under the flimsy t-shirt. If his smooth skin and manly scent weren’t already enticing enough, soon Kyungsoo was planting his left hand over Kai’s ass, middle finger strategically prodding in between his cheeks, against the unrelenting tight jeans. A deep grunt of desire came out of Kai’s throat once their hips were pressed together, his arousal still painfully contained, while the other’s was indisputable under the thin layer of his sweat pants.

Pretty soon, however, Kyungsoo interrupted his intense sucking of Kai’s earlobe, bringing his right hand to hold the latter’s jaw. “Look at me,” Kyungsoo whispered into his ear, and lightly pulled his head so that they were lost into each other’s eyes once more.

“Tell me…” Kyungsoo’s breathy tone showed how affected he was by the other’s continuous ministrations going on among their lower halves. “Tell me you want to… you said you didn’t want the money…”

Kai, pretty affected by the sexual stimulation and the pain lingering in his jaw, stiffened on top of the other, at a loss of words over the man’s urgent request.

“Why are you wincing?” Kyungsoo suddenly asked, big eyes searching for the answer all over the other’s face. “What’s wrong?”

A chuckle escaped Kai’s lips over the unexpected signs of actual concern. “It’s nothing… my jaw is hurting a bit, that’s all.”

But this explanation didn’t make Kyungsoo’s worried face disappear, even though he removed his hand right away. “Jaw? Hurting? Why?”

Kai felt genuinely moved by the man’s thoughtfulness, but couldn’t prevent a sad smile from showing. “Mino…”

He didn’t have to say anything more. Kyungsoo understood what he meant, as his furrowed eyebrows and sad look didn’t subside; but when the same hand reached up to cup his face carefully, Kai felt the pressing need to change the subject, before certain emotions got out of his control.

“As for your question about money,” he smirked, resuming the delicious crotch grinding from before, “I already told you… I don’t want any of it…” Dipping down to gently capture Kyungsoo’s plump bottom lip between his teeth, Kai earned a sexy groan in return. “I don’t want your money… I want you...”

It was probably not wise, Kai knew, to acknowledge his attraction so blatantly, and worse, to let Kyungsoo find out he was, indeed, different from other clients. However, although prudence would advise him differently, that night he didn’t want to pretend. Not after Kyungsoo himself had said and done so much to show he was not such a bad man, after all. Kai didn’t want to play the prostitute part, for once. He wanted to be himself, to satiate his needs… he wanted to feel genuine pleasure, with no regrets. At least until this moment was over and he was out the door.

Now running his tongue over his lips and softly caressing them with his own, Kai brought his left hand down from Kyungsoo’s torso to the waistband of his sweatpants, deftly slipping it inside. “I think you opted for these pants on purpose…”

They both giggled against each other’s lips, but once his searching fingers molded around the engorged member, Kyungsoo closed his eyes and hissed, all humor gone from his features.

“Why would I want any money, huh?” Kai squeezed the other’s shaft lightly, feeling it give and yet remain hard and hot in his hand. “I want your cock inside me, fucking me hard…” When he began slowly stroking it, all the way up and down, he relished in watching Kyungsoo’s expression contort with pleasure; the man’s hand was now grabbing strongly onto his ass, and Kai felt his own dick twitch in confined pain. “Do you remember? How good it was? The two of us, together?”

Kyungsoo’s response was completely non-verbal, yet the most coherent: his right hand curled around the back of Kai’s head and brought their mouths together in a rough, needy, carnal kiss, of sloppy tongues, clashing teeth, and ragged breaths. Kai, already heady with crazy lust and craving for more, was about to break the kiss to dispose of his own clothing, when Kyungsoo abruptly pushed him away first.

“What-“

“Shhh!” Kyungsoo looked terror-stricken, and Kai couldn’t understand what was going on for a second until he heard it as well: a faint sound of keys clanging announced someone was about to enter the apartment.

The two males got off each other and stood up promptly, then, on instinct, Kyungsoo pulled Kai by his arm, and the two ran as quickly as possible into a near corridor all the way to the main bedroom. The owner got there first, turning on the lights and closing the door carefully after Kai; there, the man frantically looked from one side to the other, trying to think of a solution, until he laid eyes on the closet door. Then Kyungsoo opened the sliding, all-black doors, and led Kai inside the still dark room; he also left a narrow opening between them, to instruct the hidden guest from the outside.

“I’ll distract her, I'll get her inside the bathroom.” The man sounded very nervous. “When I close the door, run back to the front hall. The key is over the sideboard.”

Inside his shelter and looking through the small opening, Kai had a privileged view of the left side of the room, allowing him to see Kyungsoo, with his unmistakable hard-on, looking lost for another moment. He ended up hopping up on the king-size bed, back upright against the headboard, legs crossed; as the sizable erection was still painfully obvious, he reached for a cushion and his laptop, left abandoned the bed, and covered himself with the two of them at once.

Before Kyungsoo even had a chance to start the device, Kai heard the sound of the bedroom door being opened.

“Hey, honey, there you are!”

Ji-Woo’s voice was loud and clear, even though Kai couldn’t see her from that angle. What he could see, however, was Kyungsoo putting on a face of surprise, opening up a fake smile, though strangely not getting up from the bed to greet his fiancée.

“Oh, hey, sweetheart! You’re here!”

The girl giggled. “Ah, I got you, didn’t I?” Kai heard the sound of something heavy being laid down on the floor. “I managed to cut off a day from the trip and caught an earlier flight.”

“Ah, really! What a great idea, baby!” Kyungsoo forced a grin, and Kai could almost laugh at how disconcerted the man seemed.

“What other way would we have to see each other, huh?” Ji-Woo replied in her usual lively tone. “You leave tomorrow, and I’ll be all alone for two more weeks. Are you telling me you’re not going to miss me not even a little bit?”

Kyungsoo slowly seemed to regain control of his reactions. Kai recognized the man’s signature smirk when he spoke again. “Of course I’ll miss you, baby. I’ve missed you like crazy already.”

“And yet, after five long days apart,” Ji-Woo’s voice got closer and closer, and Kai even backed away from the closet doors in reflex, “I come here to surprise you and you don’t even get up to properly welcome me.”

Once Kai stepped closer to the opening again, Ji-Woo was now fully in sight, standing beside Kyungsoo, who remained sitting on the bed, looking up at her with a crooked smile. He then saw the girl lean down and capture Kyungsoo’s lips in a slow, wet, loud kiss; his hand was curled around her nape, her long hair tied up in a ponytail. Kai closed his eyes and sighed. This was much harder than he thought it would be.

“Are you staying for dinner?” Kyungsoo asked once they broke apart.

“I’m staying for the night, darling.” She chuckled again, bending down to remove her high heels.

“Oh… are-are you?” Kyungsoo staggered a bit but soon seemed to regain his composure. “What about your folks?”

“They don’t even know I’m back in town.” Ji-Woo moved out of Kai’s sight again. “It’s _our_ little secret.”

Kai saw Kyungsoo smiling in her direction, then stealing a glance in his.

“Where’s your luggage?” Came the question from the other side of the room, and Kai suddenly held his breath in apprehension.

“I haven’t packed yet,” Kyungsoo answered, a plastered untroubled smile on his face. “My flight is only in the afternoon.”

“I can’t believe this, Kyungsoo, you’re flying abroad tomorrow and you haven’t even packed yet?” Ji-Woo sounded irritated. “We have to pack, right now, come on!”

Out of the blue, something hit on one of the closet doors, and Kai backed away, as fast as he could.

“NO! No, no!” Kyungsoo’s drastic response was somewhat effective, because Ji-Woo ended up not sliding the doors open. “I don’t want to pack now, come on, we’ll do it tomorrow!”

“Okay, fine, not packing.” Ji-Woo giggled again, and Kai noticed she was walking away from the danger zone. “But, you’ll have to tell me something instead.”

Kai got the courage to approach the door opening again, at the right time to watch the girl slowly crawling on the bed, stopping right by Kyungsoo’s left side.

“What are you hiding from me, honey?”

Kai gasped, holding his open mouth to prevent his cover from blowing up. Kyungsoo could barely disguise his shock over the girl’s inquest.

“Wh-what are you talking about?”

“You’re acting weird.” Ji-Woo stretched her neck to plant a light peck on her fiancé’s cheek. “I know you’re keeping something from me.”

Kyungsoo held his poker face. “Baby, what would I be hiding from you?”

“Hmm, let’s see.” She shifted into a sitting position, so now Kai was able to look straight at her face. “You left something behind in the living room, darling. You know I’m a jealous girl, don’t you?”

Kai’s blood turned cold, trying to remember any trace they could’ve left behind.

“You have nothing to be jealous of, Ji-Woo.” Kyungsoo suddenly sounded very confident. The talent of a professional liar. “What is it that you found in the living room?”

“Half a glass of whiskey, honey.” The girl replied with a victorious smile. “Why are you drinking by yourself? You never do that.”

“I got stressed today, that’s all.” He kept on the nonchalant speech, holding his own against the fire. “Still got a little bit of work left, that’s why…” Kyungsoo gave too light taps on the closed laptop he was holding in his hands.

“Ah, work.” Ji-Woo grinned again. “See, I know how much you love to work, baby. This time, I don’t believe you were working at all. But we can find out the truth easily.”

Kyungsoo let out an impatient sigh. “Fine. What’s your plan?”

If anything, Kai admired Kyungsoo’s reluctance in giving in to the girl’s bids.

Ji-Woo immediately turned over to pull the cushion sitting on Kyungsoo’s lap. “I was thinking we could take a look on your laptop--” But once she found what was hidden beneath it, she looked like she had hit the jackpot.

“Ah, look what we have here!” She was very amused, while Kyungsoo went back to looking nervous in a hot second. “This confirms my suspicion!”

Kai caught his breath in anticipation, yet again. Make-or-break time.

“You were watching porn, weren’t you?”

It was like a huge weight had been lifted off Kyungsoo’s shoulders. Kai watched as the other male visibly relaxed, quickly getting back in character. “You got me. I got a little… excited watching some videos…” Kyungsoo licked his lips seductively, mischievousness in his boyish features. “But the rest _was_ true. I was stressed and had a drink, I meant to do some work, but I ended up… getting distracted.”

“Aargh, I’m jealous…” Ji-Woo confessed, placing both the cushion and the laptop on her other side, out of the way. “I’m so jealous of you…” She got back on her knees, and, using the man’s shoulders for balance, climbed over his lap, the pleated skirt of her dress covering the two pairs of thighs.

Kai wanted to close his eyes, to turn around and pretend it wasn’t happening before him: Ji-Woo sneaked her arms over her fiancé’s shoulder, while his hands now slid up her thighs; then she dipped down and claimed Kyungsoo’s lips, tasting him like Kai had done, not twenty minutes before. Kai winced, knowing that, underneath that fucking virginal skirt, they were rocking their crotches in motion, that she was now finishing the job he'd started. He grew more and more uncomfortable to even be there, hiding like a criminal. Jealousy overtook him, even though it was the last feeling he wanted to admit having. Most of all, the whole situation made him angry - no, pissed off - at Kyungsoo, for being such a callous, deceiving piece of shit.

His torture, at least, didn’t have to last for long. Soon, Kyungsoo was moving away from the bed, carrying his petite fiancée in his arms, holding her by the thighs under the skirt. His destination, as expected, was the en suite bathroom, with its door located right next to the closet. Once the closely entangled pair made their way inside, the loud sound of the door being shut followed, and Kai knew this was his cue to get out. Careful not to make any noises, he slid the closet doors open, and stepped back inside the main room; he turned to leave, but before he even gave his first step away, his dire curiosity got the best of him.

There, frozen outside that en-suite bathroom door, he listened, for a couple more moments, to the girl’s distinctive foreplay sound bites. He expected, like a pathetic loser, to hear Kyungsoo’s familiar grunts of pleasure, given to someone else instead of him. He needed it for the harsh, cold truth to sink in, to convince himself that Kyungsoo wasn’t his, and could never be. Deep down, Kai knew, from the beginning, that opening his heart to someone like him, even just a little bit, could never lead to anything good. Luhan had tried to warn him too. Now, once more, he had proof of it.

Those tears now threatening to stream down his face were worthless, Kai told himself. _He_ was worthless. And stupid, so fucking stupid for letting it happen again, for actually daring to believe, for just one second… Crying alone on his own bathroom floor that night, holding that pile of money Kyungsoo had left behind, never really taught him the crisp lesson he needed. This time, it should be enough. It had to be enough.

_Don’t let him hurt you again._

In the end, Jongin simply walked away. But Kyungsoo never granted him even one lascivious groan he wanted so much to hear.


	13. Chapter 13

It was his fourth failed attempt in less than an hour, and by now, Jongin had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was an unspoken agreement between the two friends: making sure to call or send a text by lunchtime, to let the other know everything was okay. But on that early Tuesday afternoon, Luhan hadn’t answered any of Jongin’s messages, nor was he picking up the phone.

To say the pair had never bickered before during their six-year friendship would be a lie, but never had they engaged in such a serious argument. Jongin bitterly regretted the words he had blurted out, especially considering how Luhan reacted after hearing them; and now, the elder wouldn’t even take his calls. Could that mean the end for them?

Lost in these troubling thoughts, Jongin abandoned the phone beside him, laid spread eagle on the still unmade bed. He closed his eyes and exhaled heavily, even though, after a rare full night of sleep, he didn’t feel any fatigue. If only he could block that damn fight and everything that happened afterward from his memory, maybe he would’ve been able to enjoy a few hours of leisure until his shift at Exodus, later that night.

Then the sound of the phone buzzing startled him; in a hurry, Jongin picked up the device and pressed the green button without even checking, sure it would be Luhan finally returning his calls. Just one word from the other side of the line, however, and he gasped at the realization.

“Hello?” Kyungsoo’s voice sounded deeper over the phone, but recognizable on the spot. Like a repelling magnet, Kai instinctively put the phone away. What should he do? Why on earth would Kyungsoo call him? A mix of curiosity and fear filled his heart, causing him to bring the device closer to his ear again.

“Hello? Kai?”

Panic hit him, and before he knew any better, Kai shut off the call and threw the device away on the bed once more. Now his eyes were squeezed shut and his face was red and scrunching from embarrassment and confusion. An unexpected rush of adrenaline made his heart beat faster. The prostitute didn’t understand how Kyungsoo could elicit such a strong reaction out of him. Indifference should be a more appropriate response. Contempt, perhaps. Not _this_ , whatever _this_ was.

The phone buzzed again. And again. But Jongin didn’t take the calls; instead, he dashed towards the bathroom to take a shower, although he didn’t really need one. The cascade of cold water pouring over his head was useful to cool down certain unsolicited thoughts. Half an hour later, when he finally took the courage to retrieve the discarded phone, he simply erased the two unanswered calls off the record, choosing to focus on contacting his friend again. This time, at last, luck was on his side.

“Hi,” Luhan spoke softly, and the other male let out a sigh of relief. “Hi,” Jongin answered right away, in a timid voice, “I… I’m glad you picked up… I was worried about you.”

“I’m sorry, I should’ve called you back.” Luhan’s tone was hesitant as well. “I just got up, I’m still at the client’s house.”

Jongin was surprised to hear that piece of information. “I didn’t know you were booked for the whole day.”

“I am.” The elder replied blandly. “I’ll come back tomorrow.”

“Are you okay?” Jongin couldn’t miss how lifeless his friend sounded. “Is this client new? Did he do anything to you?”

“No. Just… the usual. I’m okay, don’t worry about me.”

It was obvious to Jongin that Luhan was far from okay. And if the client hadn’t hurt him, there could be only one other cause for his friend’s sadness.

“Of course I worry about you, Luhannie.” The younger male said in all sincerity. “You’re my best friend, and I love you.”

For a few suspenseful seconds, which seemed to last for an eternity, there was silence. Jongin waited for his friend’s reply like he would for a verdict.

“I love you too.” Finally, the absolving words came from the elder’s side, though his voice was weak and melancholy poured from them.

“You know I’m sorry for what I said last night, don’t you?” Jongin insisted. “I was an asshole to lash out on you like that. You only wanted to help me.”

A faint chuckle could be heard before Luhan’s response. “You _are_ an asshole.”

“I am. I really am.” Jongin couldn’t help but agree, glad to sense even the slightest shift on the other end of the conversation. “But I _am_ sorry.”

“I know, Jonginnie,” Luhan replied seriously again. “I’m sorry too.”

Jongin knew this couldn’t be all they had to say to each other. Too many harsh, careless words had been thrown out, leaving wounds that needed to be healed. But, for now, it seemed like a start.

“I have to go.” The elder spoke after another quiet moment. “The client is awake.”

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” Jongin needed to, at least, make sure things could go back to the way they were. Losing Luhan, his one and only friend, wasn’t something he could afford.

“Yeah.” Came Luhan’s straight answer, which somehow still felt wavering. “See you tomorrow.”

And the two of them did talk the next day, and a few times over the following week, either through the phone, or whenever they crossed paths at _Exodus_. Jongin did his best to try and act as normal as possible, but the subtle change in Luhan’s attitude was unavoidable. The elder began fending off eye contact, only talking when asked something; his faint smiles didn’t cover an underlying tone of bleakness in everything he did. Even more noticeable was the absence of Minseok in their brief conversations. Jongin feared that, through his cruel words, not only he had damaged their old bond forever, but also Luhan’s relationship with his boyfriend.

Things got a little clearer and less awkward between the two friends once Jongin decided to ring him up about a certain urgent matter. As it turns out, they hadn’t discussed the latest visit to Jongdae’s school, nor what the Principal had disclosed about the boy’s recent behavior. In an instant, Luhan resembled his old self, showing genuine interest and concern, trying to find a solution to the issue. Since Jongdae was about to have a 10-day break from school, the elder decided they had to grab this opportunity and get the boy out of that prison, make him see a little bit of the world, somehow. At first, Jongin didn’t see how it could work, but Luhan was so adamant in planning everything, they finally came up with a good solution.

And so, on the following Saturday, Jongin caught the train to his brother’s school and back, bringing him along for ten days in the big city - the boy’s first time. Jongdae hadn’t looked this excited for a long while, as if he was going to the best amusement park in the world. In reality, the two brothers would be staying at Jongin’s freshly cleaned and put together minuscule apartment; Jongin and Luhan would make their best efforts, taking turns in spending time with him, in and out of the house. Even Minseok, though unaware of the real reason behind their time constraints, volunteered to help and take Jongdae out to the movies and back to his place a few times, so that the kid wouldn’t be completely alone during the nights.

Jongin also made sure to tell Mino about this new development, practically begging him not to show up at his apartment during those ten days. A guarantee was given, that the prostitute would answer all phone calls and never miss work, just so his brother wouldn’t come in contact with any part of that filthy, dangerous world. At the expense of some sneering, Jongin got a “don’t worry, I fucking hate kids” answer, which had to suffice as a promise that Mino wouldn’t blow up his cover. That was his main concern, in the end: protecting Jongdae from the sad truth, at all cost.

And even though the whole thing seemed like a convoluted plan which couldn’t possibly go right, to Jongin’s relief, soon they arrived at the last day of Jongdae’s break, without any incidents. It was Sunday, and, luckily, both of the prostitutes had a free afternoon, meaning they could spend a little more time with the boy by driving him back to school, which Minseok had kindly offered to do in his car. Departing by 1 pm, the four of them could grab a bite before hitting the road for two hours, saying their goodbyes to Jongdae and then parting ways. Later that evening, the couple would stretch their trip to include a night visit of Minseok’s family, while Jongin would be heading back for his shift at _Exodus_ by train.

Throughout his break, Jongdae showed the same level of innocent excitement during every little mundane walk around; he had also been eating very well and sleeping like a baby, at least during the nights Jongin was able to stay beside and watch him. The elder brother thought of bringing up the subject of the kid’s isolation, and even discuss the nightmares he had experienced. But, following the Principal’s advice, he refrained from doing so. When asked about how things were going back at school, Jongdae told his brother that this nice looking, cool old lady had started chatting with him, while he was taking a stroll around the gardens. According to the boy, they discussed about his favorite subjects and what he liked to do after classes. Jongin was thankful to see his younger brother had started the therapy sessions without even noticing, and encouraged him to keep on talking to his new friend.

The brothers had spent the previous evening playing soccer at a nearby park, then getting some pizza and soda, to come back home and enjoy their last night together – as if by a miracle, Jongin had gotten the Saturday off. Early Sunday morning and the elder had a mission: buying Jongdae a gift that wasn’t books or clothes, for once. A few days back, when they went to visit a major store downtown, Jongin saw his brother drooling over a Batman action figure, which he didn’t buy at the time because it was too expensive. But now, even though the price probably hadn’t changed, it was no longer an issue. Making his brother happy was a priority.

So, after collecting the hard-earned money, Jongin left his brother behind to finish packing up, and headed to the store on the other side of town, requiring three bus and subway rides and a couple of hours away from home. As always, he instructed Jongdae not to open the front door under any circumstances, except to Luhan and Minseok; he also repeated that if there were any problems, Jongdae should ring him up and he’d be back in a hot minute. It wasn’t until he was more than halfway around to his destination, though, that Jongin found out he had actually forgotten his phone back home; but since Jongdae was a very smart, obedient kid, he figured the wisest thing to do was to finish the task he started and try to get back as soon as possible.

Almost two hours later, Jongin was walking up the stairs of his building, carrying the gift well wrapped inside a paper bag, totally absent-minded. When he climbed the last step to his floor, an unusual spot caught in the corner of his eye took him by surprise. Someone was sitting outside of his apartment, head-to-toe dressed in black, legs crossed and head hanging low, hidden by a black cap. Jongin started pacing through the long corridor, unable to identify the strange figure and immediately fearing for Jongdae. This had never been a family-friendly area to live in, as his fair share of past problems with the neighbors could attest.

The more he approached his place, the faster Jongin’s heart raced. Because now he was having a hunch of whom the figure might be, even though the simple idea of _him_ being there, of all people, seemed completely ludicrous. It wouldn’t be the first time he showed up out of the blue, however. And like all those times before, Kai was raging over the unsolicited visit.

“What are you doing here?” He asked out loud from a few meters away, striding in the other’s direction. Kyungsoo finally lifted his head and looked up, eyes huge as if he had been caught doing something wrong. While Kai got nearer and towered over him, Kyungsoo clumsily got up from the floor. “I… I was looking for you.” He finally said after standing up, still holding the comic book he had been reading up until then in his hands.

Kai sighed and shook his head slightly before facing the shorter male bravely. “I don’t like your little surprises. If you want to talk to me, how about you call me?”

Kyungsoo snorted, visibly annoyed by the other’s attitude. “I did. I called you before my trip, a couple of weeks ago, and you hung up on me.”

This time, Kai’s eyes got larger, as he relived the embarrassing moment of panic in his head.

“And I did call you today. Since I knew you’d be home, I decided to come here and make things easier for everyone.” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow and smirked. Like many times before, Kai didn’t know if he wanted to punch or kiss that spunk off his attractive face.

“And how exactly did you know I’d be here?” Kai stepped forward, getting dangerously close to challenging the other. “Did you give your old friend Mino a call?”

Suddenly, the door was swiftly opened beside them, to reveal Jongdae on the other side, sporting a guilty expression.

“I… I took the call… I thought it could be you, calling to try and find your phone.” The boy looked and sounded fearful, waiting for the blowout. Kai, on the other hand, was absolutely livid.

“Y-You answered my phone and talked to…” Kai wanted to scold Jongdae so badly, even if there wasn’t a legitimate reason for it. But he had to deal with Kyungsoo first, somehow, terrified of what they might’ve talked about. “What did you say to him?” He questioned the visitor, hoping the situation wouldn’t as bad as he was thinking.

“After I heard a child’s voice, I asked for Kai," He replied saying the phone didn’t belong to any ‘Kai’, but to his brother,” Kyungsoo explained right away, completely pokerfaced. “Then I asked if his brother was home, and he said you wouldn’t be for another hour or so.  Since this was my best shot of seeing you… here I am.”

“But when he knocked on the door, I didn’t open!” Jongdae interrupted to offer his defense, looking from his brother to Kyungsoo desperately. “Tell him, Kyungsoo, I didn’t open the door for you, did I?”

“No, he didn’t.” Kyungsoo flashed a shy smile at Jongdae before putting on his tough mask to face Kai again. “He told me his brother didn’t allow him to open the door to any strangers, so I just sat here and waited. Since we were both lonely, we started talking through the door. That’s all.”

Kai frowned and gasped at the bizarre revelation. Not only had Jongdae and Kyungsoo come in contact over the phone, they had also been talking to each other _through the door_?

“Guess what, guess what?” Jongdae had resorted back to his excited mood again, talking to the two long-faced adults as if they were kids. “We passed some comic books under the door to kill time, and then I found out Kyungsoo is a Batman fan, just like me! Isn’t it right, Kyungsoo? Aren’t you Batman fan?”

The man chuckled, looking at Jongdae with kind, friendly eyes again. “Yep, big fan!”

“Then I told him you went to buy me that Batman figure we saw at the store!” Jongdae opened a big grin, practically begging at his older brother with a puppy-like expression. “Did you buy it? Can we see it?”

“I bought it. Here, take it inside.” Kai replied sternly, handing the paper bag to his brother, visibly uncomfortable about this peculiar turn of events. “Wait for me, we’ll open it later.”

“Ah! But we want to see it! Kyungsoo is my friend, I want to show it to him!” Jongdae demanded, whining and stomping his foot a couple of times.

Kai hated to nag at his brother like that, but the situation was revealing itself to be worse and worse by the minute.

“Jongdae, I’m giving you an order. Go inside my room and close the door. Better yet, go take a shower and get ready. After that, I’ll give you the toy.”

The boy’s shoulders shrunk as he sighed with disappointment.

“It’s okay, buddy. You’ll show it to me another time, okay?” Kyungsoo petted the kid’s hair, handing the comic book back to its owner. “Thanks for lending me. You’re a cool guy.”

Jongdae offered Kyungsoo a sad smile and a weak nod before turning on his heels and getting back inside the apartment, then closing the bedroom door behind him.

Both males watched the entire scene silently, before finally turning their heads to look at each other.

“I didn’t say anything to him if that’s your concern.” Kyungsoo broke the silence. “We just talked about comic books. He didn’t say much about himself either… only that he’s on a break from school, visiting you.”

“Then he said more than enough.” Kai spewed back. “I don’t even know why you’re here, but you have no place coming into my house like that, and even have the nerve to try and _make friends_ with my kid brother.”

Kyungsoo looked directly into Kai’s face, a very gloomy expression now on his own, taking in the words before opening his mouth again. “You’re right, I stepped out of line. I’m sorry. You won’t see me again.”

Then he moved to walk past Kai and go away, but before that happened, Kai found himself grabbing hold of Kyungsoo’s left arm, then meeting his eyes as they both froze on the spot.

“You haven’t answered my question.” He whispered, the words coming out of his mouth with no filter. “Why did you come here?”

Yet again, Kyungsoo paused before giving his reply, studying the other’s face carefully. “I don’t know if you want to hear the answer.”

Kai’s curiosity was now killing him, especially because he could sense a hint of vulnerability in the other’s usual arrogant address.

“Obviously I do.”

 The shorter male exhaled heavily and closed his eyes, before opening them again with a resolute intent.

“I came here because I had to see you.” Kyungsoo’s voice, however, was softer than expected. “I’ve been thinking about you every day, every night… I… I don’t know… I just had to listen to your voice, I needed to look at you.”

Kai was so stunned hearing that confession, his breath was caught in his lungs and he couldn’t produce any sound in response.

“All this time… ever since you and I…” Kyungsoo licked his lips, eyes pleading for some sort of response. “I’ve lost mind… I don’t know what this is, but I… I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Once more, Kai’s heart was hammering inside his chest, his mind trying to process what exactly was going on, what did those startling, passionate words really meant. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo, dumbfounded by the other’s mental breakdown, let out a faint, disheartened snort.

“I shouldn’t… You don’t even have an answer, do you?” He said, finally breaking the eye contact to shake his head, gaze now fixed on the far end of the corridor, his only way out. “I shouldn’t have told you that.”

Kai didn’t know if it was the words being said or the way Kyungsoo was saying them, but, not unlike many times he was around the other male, instinct took over. Before he knew any better, Kai was pulling Kyungsoo roughly by his arm, inside the narrow front hall of his apartment; immediately, the shorter man was ensnared against the wall, overpowered by the other.

“You’re a fucking liar.” Kai hissed at him, both enraged and baffled at the same time. “You can’t stop thinking about me? I saw you, that night, remember? I saw you with her.”

 “So what? I fucked her, it doesn’t mean anything!” Kyungsoo’s eyebrows were furrowed, his expression one of incredulity. “Why would I come here, just to lie to you? What do you want me to tell you? When I’m with her, all I can think about is you! That’s the truth!”

It wasn’t the apology he needed or deserved, Kai knew that very well; but he was only human too, and this was too great a temptation. Here, caught between his own body and the wall, was Kyungsoo, fucking Kyungsoo in flesh and blood, confessing far more than he could ever have dreamed of. Kai didn’t have the guts to admit his treacherous feelings out loud. His actions, however, spoke much louder than words.

He was the one to close in the gap and claim Kyungsoo’s lips with his own. His head was spinning, dazed with conflicting emotions, so his body did all the work for him. Taking advantage of his bigger build, it was easier to entrap the man, using hands, thighs, and hips to secure him in the right position for attack. And "attack" was a fitting way to describe Kai’s assault, eager tongue exploring the other’s mouth and being shoved down his throat without mercy. They didn’t have long, after all: Jongdae was literally on the other side of the wall. Yet Kai needed to kiss the air off that motherfucker’s lungs so that he would never repeat those damn scrumptious words anymore.

Once they broke apart, however, Kai was the one left speechless.

“Jongin, fuck…” Kyungsoo whispered, eyes still closed, mouth parted, chest heaving up and down.

Hearing his own name said like a prayer, with that deep, velvety, delicious voice… For a brief moment, Kai almost forgot what it meant.

“My name is Kai.” He answered softly against Kyungsoo’s plush, abused lips, making the man finally meet his gaze up close.

A few seconds of silence went by, as Kyungsoo’s dark eyes searched into Kai’s, their hot breaths mingling together. But Kai didn’t have any answers to give, nor he could hold his own under the other’s ardent scrutiny. Soon, he was taking the lead again, curling his hands around the man’s neck greedily, the feeling of his smooth skin and silky hair beneath his fingers too alluring. Kyungsoo hummed and granted him full access, and Kai didn’t waste any time to dip down for a taste of that sensitive spot bellow his ear, then on to his jaw, until their mouths met and their tongues meshed again in a slower, sensual rhythm. Kai knew they had to stop soon: this was not the right place, nor the right time. But in that hidden, confined bubble the two of them had created, each second of pleasure seemed like it could last for an eternity.

Until a sound of a loud throat clearing was heard, bursting said bubble at once.

In a flash, the pair unhooked their bodies and Kai stepped back, pressing against the opposite wall with a guilty look on his face. There, standing outside the open front door, were Luhan and Minseok, staring at the scene in panic and amusement, respectively. Kai’s eyes moved from Luhan to Minseok, to Luhan again, then to the floor, as the deepest feeling of embarrassment took over him.

There was no denying this. They were caught in the act, kissing out in the open like two horny teenagers. The first one to speak and break the ice, surprisingly, was Kyungsoo.

“Well, good afternoon to you.” His tone was way more self-assured than it should be, and as Kai finally had the guts to look back at him, what he found was a signature cocky smirk and mischievous, devilish eyes. _Son of a bitch._

Before the new guests even responded to the greeting, Kai was babbling his mouth for no apparent reason.

“I… we were just… he came here to find me…”

In the middle of his incoherent attempt of an explanation, Kai found himself looking at Luhan with pleading eyes. Still, his friend wasn’t showing any sign of sympathy.

“I could see how hard you were fighting him off.”

“I’d better be going then.” Kyungsoo suddenly announced, peeling himself off the wall and stepping ahead to get near Kai once more. The later suspended his breath, afraid of what Kyungsoo was thinking of doing, watching passively as the man leaned into his ear, all hot breath and low, sexy voice tingling his nerve ends. “Answer my calls, will you?”

Kai wasn’t able to produce any verbal, much less coherent answer to that; but his dismayed expression was enough to put a smile on Kyungsoo’s face before the man walked off confidently.

Thinking fast, Jongin found only one way to avoid the painful questionnaire that would certainly ensue.

“Jongdae!” He shouted, bolting inside the apartment right away, straight towards his bedroom. “Are you ready yet?”

\---

Blatantly ignoring the pink elephant in the room proved to be a successful tactic: Jongin was able to spend the next three and a half hours in the company of Luhan and Minseok without any awkward questions. Having Jongdae around them was crucial to that lucky outcome; but Luhan’s mood all that afternoon, quieter than ever, made Jongin worry that any kind of progress they had made in rekindling their friendship could’ve gone down the drain.

Nonetheless, a busy schedule took Jongin’s mind off the issue, for now. Back in Seoul after his train ride back, he quickly got himself ready for a rather early Sunday night shift at _Exodus_. Mino had demanded him to be there on time, and Jongin didn’t want to cause any problems. In fact, Jongin arrived so early at the nightclub, the place wasn’t even as packed as usual yet.

Since there were no designated jobs scheduled, he had to make an effort and work the field by himself that night; soon enough, he was sandwiched between a man and a woman, who supposedly formed a couple, dancing like there was no tomorrow.  Thankfully, the two potential clients could follow the steps, keep the rhythm, and Kai was able to enjoy himself a little bit as well. He felt genuinely liberated and upbeat, unlike he normally did at work.  Even though he tried not to dwell on the reason for that change of spirits, deep down, he couldn’t deny what, or rather, who was responsible for it.

His carefree dance didn’t last for long, however. Soon he was surprised by Mino’s paw grabbing on his shoulder, then guiding him back to the bar area. On the way there, Jongin wondered why he was being snatched in the middle of a sure job like that. He didn’t have to wait much for his answer.

“Go outside. There’s another job waiting for you.”

Jongin couldn’t prevent a sigh from escaping. “Yeah? Who is it?”

“Save the lax attitude for your downtime, Jonginnie.” Mino opened his sarcastic grin, patting the prostitute harshly on the back. “You don’t want your favorite client to be disappointed in you, right?”

Instantly, upon hearing those words, a surge of anxiety and excitement ran rampant through the prostitute’s body. Could it be… him? But he hadn’t called, Jongin was sure of it. Maybe he wanted to make another surprise or rather secure they’d have no interruptions this time. Acting like a giddy schoolgirl over someone like that was not Jongin’s proudest moment. But the mere thought of being with Kyungsoo that night was nothing but thrilling, there was no escaping that.

Still, Jongin did his best to hide any suspicious overreaction to the news. Mino told him the job would last the entire night, and that he should be back at _Exodus_ the next day at the regular time. One final snarky remark about working on his stamina and Jongin was sent off to find his favorite client at the entrance of the club. Over there, things were starting to get chaotic with people fighting to get inside; Jongin looked and looked around, trying to spot Kyungsoo amidst the crowd, under the dim lighting, with no success. It was the client who found the prostitute first. A pair of hands came from behind to cover his eyes, and then Kai immediately knew.

“Guess who it is…”

The familiar voice in his right ear was unmistakable. Kai turned his back in Sora’s direction, a put-on smirk already plastered on his face.

“With these talented hands and this sexy voice, it can only be my favorite client.”

\---

Three weeks had passed since Kai’s last job with Sora, and the woman sure made up for the lost time. A few hours and a handful of allocated orgasms later, Kai was about to doze off, comfortably sprawled on her king-size bed; that until he felt Sora shifting into a sitting position by his side, followed by the light of the bedside lamp hitting his closed eyelids. Next, came the sound of a lighter, and the strong smell of her cigarette.

Kai despised the stink but, unfortunately, he had to deal with clients who were heavy smokers every other day. It wasn’t Sora’s case. Overall, she was more of a “let’s cuddle” than a “lighting a cigarette” post-sex partner, but not that night. Sora had been a lot quieter than usual during their drive to her apartment, and much more straight-to-business during their exertions. Kai took that for his advantage: the less talking, the less he had to pretend his mind was there, at the moment, with her. By simply fucking her and going to sleep afterward, it would all end sooner.

But now, puffing her cigarette leisurely, like it wasn’t so late at night and after a few rounds of intense fucking, it seemed Sora suddenly felt like chatting.

“You’re not sleeping, are you, sexy?”

Kai made an effort to open his heavy lids and answer her honestly. “Not yet.”

The woman chuckled. “Ah, I missed you, baby. You’re such a child.”

“A child?” A little bit of flirting wouldn’t hurt, Kai figured. “I imagined what we just did here was R-rated enough.”

“Better than any porno movie, darling.” Sora started running caring fingers through the prostitute’s messy hair. “You never disappoint.”

“Thank you.” Kai didn’t know what else to do, really, besides extending back the flattery. “With a gorgeous woman like yourself, it’s only natural.”

“Baby, you know how to treat a woman.” Sora sighed, before taking another drag on her cigarette. “We’re perfect together. I really did miss you.”

Even if her words didn’t give anything away, Kai sensed an undertone of sadness in the woman’s voice. “Is everything okay?” He asked, his late-night psychologist instincts kicking in.

“Ah, yeah… not really.” Sora confessed. “I caught a pretty bad cold, actually. It only got better a few days ago. And while I was here, burning in fever and aching everywhere, it hit me… I have no one. Not one person around me, to even buy me medicine or run me a bath when I’m feeling like shit.”

Kai had fully opened his eyes by now, shifting on the bed to properly pay attention to her words.

“And then work… work has been a living hell. Ever since that day at the resort, I’ve been the laughing stock of the entire Company. I know they’re all badmouthing me behind my back, not to mention all the disgusting pick-up lines I’ve had to listen to.”

Kai had to feel sorry for the woman after everything he had witnessed, despite disagreeing with some of her choices. He felt an intense urge to help, to offer her advice, even if he couldn’t give her the real comfort she was seeking for.

“Have you ever thought…” He paused, hesitant whether he should go on or not. But when Sora looked at him, expectant of his input, he resumed his speech. “Maybe you could try and find another job? New people, new environment? You’ve never seemed happy working over there.”

“See, what did I tell you?” Sora was giggling again. “You’re still a child at heart, sweetie.”

“Why?” Kai truly didn’t understand how what he said could be considered childish by any stretch. “Don’t you want to start over somewhere else, leave behind all those people who are hurting you?”

“I do, and I will, baby,” Sora stated calmly. “But I won’t let those fuckers get away with what they’ve done to us. They deserve their payback, and I deserve my revenge.”

“I don’t know how seeking revenge can help you, Sora.” Kai tried to reason with her once more. “Even if you succeeded with your plan, how would that really change anything in your life?”

“It will give me back my pride, darling. My pride, which was shattered to pieces on that goddamn dinner, in front of everyone.” The woman seemed quite resolute in her address. “It will give me the satisfaction of seeing that whole family humiliated, that fucking wedding ruined, on the cover of the newspapers and all over the internet.”

Kai had no answer to that. The woman’s spite was blinding her against all reason.

“Best of all: I’ll have the pleasure of exposing Do Kyungsoo for the repulsive, disgusting asshole that he is.”

Hearing such strong words about Kyungsoo, after hearing his side of the story, Kai had to hold himself back from jumping in and coming to the guy’s defense.

“He got lucky, you know?” Sora suddenly chose to take her venom on the cigarette being put out on the ashtray. “The day after we visited the hospital, Dr. Jo was fired. Someone snitched on us, I’m sure of it.”

Kai suddenly tensed, remembering the events of that fatidical Sunday. Discomfort filled him, knowing he was the one who betrayed Sora, while the woman had no clue about the truth.

“But since there were no cameras on the common areas of the hospital, and Dr. Jo had previously turned off the ones on the office, they couldn’t have found out about our identity.”

It was clear Sora’s plan had been well thought out, Kai concluded _._ Her only mistake was trusting him.

“So, now that Kyungsoo knows about it, you can’t reach his mother again, right?” The prostitute hoped his question wouldn’t spark any further suspicions. But he needed to figure out what Sora’s plans were.

“Oh, I have my ways, sexy.” Sora grinned wickedly. “Just give me a little more time. This isn’t over yet. In fact, the delay will only make things better.”

The villain talk was making Kai more apprehensive by the minute. “Wh-what do you mean?”

“I have three months to figure out a way to make my plan work.” Clueless, Sora continued spilling her elaborate machinations. “Not only I’ll tell everyone about Kyungsoo’s shameful secret, I’ll fucking show it for everybody to see.”

Besides the disturbing image of Sora’s ploy being revealed, a particular piece of information jumped to the prostitute’s attention.

“Three months? W-why do you have only three months?”

“That’s when they’re getting married, sweetie.” The woman declared matter-of-factly, before sliding down on the bed and turning off the light.

_Three months._

She then planted a wet, cigarette-tasting surprise kiss on Kai’s lips; since it was now fully dark, at least he could effectively hide both his shock and aversion at once. After breaking off the brief peck, she successfully entangled her naked body with his, leaning in to whisper into his ear.

“And we can’t let them get married, can we?”


	14. Chapter 14

If six flights of stairs to get home aren’t the most encouraging challenge to face daily, the upside is that they allow you plenty of time to think. In Jongin’s case, just enough for second thoughts to creep into his mind, even though the decision had supposedly been made hours before. From the moment he heard Sora confirming her twisted plans, Jongin knew he had a moral obligation: letting Kyungsoo know about it, as soon as possible, so that the man could take any necessary measures to protect his mother. But now, just past 8 in the morning, after being dropped home by his devoted client, Jongin was getting cold feet. Being the good guy meant not only having to call Kyungsoo but actually holding a serious conversation with him, after their abrupt, intense encounter of the previous day. And the mere thought was nerve-racking.

A locked door behind him, a sharp intake of breath and a stronger resolve, and Jongin picked up the phone. The man’s name was conveniently recorded among his contacts and, quickly like removing a band-aid, he pressed “call” and nervously prepared for the opening line.

One, two, three rings. And then the call was shut off.

Jongin cursed out loud, flushing from sheer embarrassment, even though there was no one else in the room. But he knew Kyungsoo had seen who was calling, he knew the man had purposefully rejected him; that alone brought a whole new array of doubts and regrets. What could that mean? Not once Kyungsoo had permitted him to call out of the blue like that. What if he had stepped over the line? What if Kyungsoo was mad that a low prostitute like him even had the nerve--

When the phone started buzzing in Jongin’s hand, the overdramatic line of thought was interrupted at once. After confirming the man himself was calling, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, mentally preparing to face the challenge. Two more seconds and the band-aid was ripped off for good.

“Hello?”

“Hello.” Kyungsoo’s voice was deep, low and business-like. “You called me.”

“Y-yeah, I…” Kai’s mind went blank for a moment, his anxiety involuntarily showing. “I needed to talk to you.”

“Did you? This is an interesting development.” There was a hint of irony coming from the other end of the line. “What about?”

“I… I was with Sora last night and--”

“My interest in your call just plummeted.” Kyungsoo cut him off suddenly. “Of all the topics we could cover, this is definitely the least sexy.”

“I-I didn’t mean to--” Kai stuttered after the unexpected retort. Flirty Kyungsoo wasn’t at all easy to witness. “It’s not about… this is important.”

A chuckle could be heard from Kyungsoo’s side. An actual chuckle.

“Are you snubbing my pitch for dirty talk?”

Like a scene from a cartoon, Kai’s eyes jumped open in shock over the unpredicted jab. “No… no, I’m not —I didn’t say it wasn’t important, I just--”

“Good,” a clearly amused Kyungsoo interrupted once more. “At least I know the hours of lost sleep last night weren’t a total waste.”

Kai was left speechless. The thought of Kyungsoo losing sleep over anything to do with him was so absurd, there was no way he could process it so fast.

“You have no answer to that?” The man kept going with his number. “The least you can do is apologize, after leading me on like you did yesterday.”

This frisky, teasing talkfest wasn’t what Kai had envisioned for this conversation at all. And he sure wasn’t ready for it just yet.

“Will you quit playing these mind games?” He replied, mildly annoyed, undeniably captivated. “I have to tell you something important, stop playing with me!”

“Yes, yeah, sweetheart, just a second…” This time, Kyungsoo’s voice sounded distant and was closely followed by a third, fainter one, which Kai instantly recognized.

“Come on, they’re waiting for us, baby…”

For some reason, it didn’t cross Kai’s mind that Ji-Woo might be there with her fiancé, so early in the morning. He could only begrudgingly conclude that they had slept together again, and the realization killed his mood pronto.

“Listen, will you be home later tonight?” Kyungsoo suddenly asked him again, now in a more formal tone. “I was thinking I could come over so we’ll discuss matters thoroughly.”

A snort escaped from Kai’s lips inadvertently. “We can’t _discuss_ anything tonight, Mr. Do.” He retorted, unable to hide his irritation. “I have a job, remember?”

“Then would you mind me calling your secretary to set up an appointment for, say, 9 o’clock?” Kyungsoo could very much disguise this for an innocent, business conversation when it was anything but. “I’ve been trying to meet you for days, you know? Can’t wait until we seal the deal, at last.”

Kai shook his head in wonder over the man’s shameless maneuver. “You’re unbelievable!”

“Ah, so are you, if I remember correctly.” Kyungsoo came back just as daring, and Kai could almost see the accompanying smirk that he must have been flashing. “I’ll see you later.”

The call was over, but the conversation then began replaying in Jongin’s head like a record, stirring a strange and dangerous mix of emotions. He was outraged by Kyungsoo’s unabashed, two-faced attitude; but at the same time, as the stupid smile plastered on his face could attest, Jongin was very much smitten with this guy, giddy over the simple thought of seeing him again in a little over 12 hours.

Rationally, Jongin could use a friend slapping some sense into him, so that he could stop thinking with his lower head. But just a few minutes later, when the phone flashed Luhan’s incoming call, Jongin was more afraid about the inevitable confrontation than eager for his input.

“Hey…” He reluctantly opened the conversation, eyes squeezed shut, waiting for the blow.

“Are you home?” Luhan replied in a joyless tone. “I need to talk to you.”

“Listen, about the Kyungsoo thing,” Jongin cut to the chase, in the hopes of being somewhat spared, “I-I need to apologize for lying to you and--”

“I don’t want you to apologize, I just need to talk--” Luhan was trying to finish his sentence, but was interrupted by his younger friend again.

“But really, I was a complete asshole that day, especially with everything I said about you and Minseok.”

“Jonginnie, please listen to me.” Luhan attempted once more. “This is not about Kyungsoo.”

“What?” Hearing Luhan’s words, Jongin went from "defensive" mode to "worried" in a nanosecond. “What’s going on, what happened?”

A few seconds of silence ran by before the elder spoke in a choked voice.

“I broke up with Minseok.”

\---

When Luhan arrived at Jongin’s apartment, bag in hand and wearing the same clothes from the day before, the first thing the two friends did was share a long, emotional hug. No words were needed for the former to break into desperate tears; and even though Jongin could’ve cried too, just by seeing his friend’s misery, he held it in, as he usually did whenever necessary. Once again, he was offering a shoulder for a lost soul to cry on, but this time, it was much more hurtful. Because Luhan wasn’t one to cry easily either: both had been through enough in their lives... they knew shedding tears often didn’t solve anything. So, for him to be sobbing like a child, clutching onto his friend like he might fall to the ground at any moment… Jongin recognized things were terribly wrong.

Eventually, after a glass of water and a cold shower, Luhan was able to recount the events that took place in Minseok’s hometown. Once again, he had been welcomed by the family like their own son, spoiled with attention, comfort and good food. He had tried his best to not give any strange impressions to anyone, even though he couldn’t help but be more silent and preoccupied than usual. He and Minseok had slept in separate rooms out of respect for the family, as they normally did; but before the break of dawn, a knock on the door woke him up from his troubled sleep. Minseok had planned a romantic stroll for the two of them, at a near, secluded garden path. Luhan revealed that place had a special significance to them because there they first exchanged their declarations of love. And that early morning, their escapade had an unrevealed purpose as well.

After wandering a few minutes hand in hand, with the first rays of sunshine cracking through the treetops, Minseok had suddenly halted and turned in Luhan’s direction with hopeful eyes.

_“Baby, I’ve been thinking…” The elder spoke in a soft voice, looking down at Luhan’s hand which he was carefully holding. “We’ve been dating for almost six months now…”_

_Luhan held his breath, anticipating what Minseok would have to say. Could he have noticed the change in the previous weeks? After his fight with Jongin, Luhan hadn’t been able to shake off the terrible feeling of guilt hanging over his head. Guilt for lying and cheating on his boyfriend, and, worse of all, for putting him in direct danger. Yes, he loved Minseok with all his heart, unlike anyone else; him, Jongin and Jongdae were the only true people Luhan had in the world, and the idea of losing any of them was excruciating. But that was a vile, selfish reason to put Minseok at the position he was now in: completely blinded to the truth, deceived and betrayed. Luhan knew the love he had for Minseok was true, but that wasn’t enough when everything else was a lie._

_“Because of our crazy work hours, we barely see each other…” Minseok went on to make his case. “How about we move in together?”_

_It never crossed Luhan’s mind that his boyfriend could make such a proposition, especially at that delicate point in their relationship. As the words settled in and the younger tried to give a proper reaction besides shock, Minseok spoke again._

_“I know, I know it’s kind of rushed and out of the blue…” He explained nervously before holding Luhan’s face tenderly. “You could come live at my apartment, we have more than enough space there. We can make it work, I know we can. Just tell me you’ll think about it…I love you… I love you so much, Lu, I need to be closer to you.”_

_At that moment, Luhan hit the crossroad he had been trying to run away from ever since he and Minseok started dating. He didn’t have the talent or the will to come up with another lie, in order to explain why they couldn’t move in together: any excuse would hurt Minseok deeply, he was sure of it. Asking for time to decide wasn’t a good option either, for it would only delay the inevitable answer to be given. Sooner or later, Luhan would have to say “no” to Minseok’s thoughtful, beautiful proposal. Their relationship had no future, no possible way to evolve into more than sex and dating. And the truth, which was bound to come out one way or another, would only kill all this love Minseok made sure to profess whenever he could._

_So, right there and then, the decision was made. It was entirely in Luhan’s hands to make the blow less painful for Minseok: he just had to lie, one last time, to protect his boyfriend from the crude, dreadful reality. Even if his own heart had to be sacrificed in return._

_“I can’t.”_

_Luhan’s voice was choked, barely audible. But Minseok did hear it, as made evident by the frown of incredulity that instantly grew on his face._

_“I can’t move in with you.” Luhan managed to finish the sentence, his doe-eyes filling with tears as he prepared for the worst part of his speech. “I…I think… I want to end this.”_

_“What?!” Minseok blurted out his astonishment, removing his hands from Luhan’s face right away. “What’s this? What’s going on?”_

_There was no way Luhan could witness the pain in his lover’s face so close, so intimately. He lowered his gaze and closed his eyes, hands shaking as he tr_ _ied to gain strength to carry on._

_“I want to break up with you.”_

_“Break up?” Minseok raised the tone of his voice, desperation pouring from it. “Why? What happened? Did I do something? Come on, talk to me, Luhan! Look at me!”_

_“You didn’t do anything.” The younger male didn’t have the guts to raise his eyes and meet his boyfriend’s. His voice was weak, just like his fortitude. “It’s me, I’m the problem.”_

_“What problem? Tell me what it is, so we can fix it!” The elder pleaded for an explanation once more. “We love each other, we can find a solution to this problem, whatever it is! Tell me!”_

_Even though the opportunity for him to come fully clean, to be honest with Minseok and ask for forgiveness was there, ready for Luhan to take, he couldn’t. He couldn’t find the courage to tell the whole truth, to say he was a slave prostitute who had been deceiving and pretending to be someone else from the very start. He knew he couldn’t face the disgust, the contempt he was sure to find in Minseok’s eyes._

_Instead, he proceeded to say the biggest lie of all, so that Minseok would be convinced, at last._

_“I don’t love you anymore.”_

_For a moment, there was silence, and Luhan awaited the response, trembling head to toe in cold sweat, eyes fixed on the ground. The first sound he heard from the other male was that of a throat clearing. “Y-you don’t--” Minseok’s voice now breaking as well. "How? How come you don’t love me anymore? How can it all go away like that?” The elder suddenly pushed the younger’s shoulders using both hands, not so hard to hurt but enough to show his anger. “You’re lying to me, Luhan! Look me in the eye and tell me it’s over! Look at me!”_

_Luhan couldn’t hold back the tears from streaming down his face when he lifted his head and made eye contact with a tear-welled Minseok for a couple of seconds, which seemed like an eternity._

_“I’m not lying. It’s over, Minseok. I’m sorry.” Luhan tore his gaze away again soon, trying his best to control his voice and the sobs that threatened to come out. “Thank you for everything. I’ll get my stuff and go.”_

_Then the younger male turned away on autopilot and started walking back through the path they had trailed together._

_“You’re a fucking coward, Luhan!” He heard Minseok cry out loud, and had to gather all of his strength not to go back to his arms, to try and repair what had just been broken, forever. “How can you do this to me, huh? You’re lying to me, you can’t even look at me!”_

_But Luhan didn’t look back. He just continued on his way, out of the woods, now bathing in the sunshine; out of Minseok’s life, for good. As for his own life… darkness had once again engulfed the spark of light that even dared to exist._

Jongin listened attentively to Luhan’s tale as a good friend would; and yet, this time he didn’t even try offering advice. Although he had never believed his friend’s relationship could survive in the long run, now that it was over, he couldn’t help but feel regret for running his big, foul mouth. After all, he was the catalyst to Luhan’s change of heart, the one responsible for making his friend let go of this thin string of hope and turn his back on true happiness. Anyone with eyes could see how strong Luhan’s love for Minseok was; and even though the latter wasn’t a man of many words, Jongin knew he cared deeply for his friend too. It was just unfortunate that these two souls had found each other in the middle of such a troubled existence. Because Luhan’s purpose in this life, much like his own, was selling love, not sharing it. And anyone who would try to defeat that fate would end up blistered at the end.

\---

The two friends spent the entire day together, Jongin’s crying shoulder the best home Luhan could find. After dark, when Mino called the younger prostitute, instructing him to come to _Exodus_ later that night, Jongin was reminded of his phone call with Kyungsoo from earlier. Maybe the man wouldn’t be available, after all, he had a fiancée and a proper life to live. If anything, the disheartening final act of Luhan and Minseok’s fairytale served as a reminder: he couldn’t fall in love, with Kyungsoo or anyone, ever. Sex was just a means to an end, a bargaining chip; he had no way out of this sickly life, and fighting that would only cause more damage to himself and others. He had to be strong, for Jongdae. That was all that mattered.

Jongin suggested that Luhan should tell Mino he was sick, because, even though he had cried his eyes out already, he couldn’t be in any state to go back to work that night. But Luhan refused at once, and when Mino called him, unaware of the fact that both friends were in the same room, the prostitute tried his best not to show any strangeness in his demeanor. The last thing Luhan needed, as he reminded Jongin, was to raise suspicions. “It won’t get any better tomorrow, or the day after, Jonginnie.” He explained with the saddest smile, moving out of bed to get dressed. “It’s just work.”

A couple of hours later, they arrived at the nightclub in their best get-ups: tight jeans, tight shirts, hair, and make-up done, ready for whatever the night would bring them. Their first greeting came from Mino himself, who had gotten there on time for once, and was flashing the broadest, scariest grin.

“Ah, here come the two favorite flowers in my garden!” He mocked the arriving prostitutes, opening his arms jokingly. “And so early too! Amazing how well-behaved my boys are!”

Jongin was in no mood for Mino’s sad attempt at humor and decided to cut the crap so that the man’s disgusting face would get out of his sight. “Work the field?”

Mino let out a chuckle. “Straight to business, huh? Fine. Luhan, you work the field tonight. I expect great things from you.” He then gave Luhan an encouraging slap on the butt, sending him off to find a prey.

“What about me?” Jongin asked stone-faced, sick and tired of Mino’s bullshit.

“You are getting VIP treatment tonight again, asshole, so drop the fucking scowl and put on a grateful smile, will you?” Mino made no efforts to appear friendly anymore. “You stay put. Mr. Do is coming to pick you up any minute now.”

Jongin tried not to show any reaction to the news, merely nodding in assessment before moving out of Mino’s way and heading for the bar. Perched on one of the stools, he tried not to get nervous about the challenge ahead. So what? Kyungsoo was still just another client. He repeated the mantra to himself over and over, hoping it would somehow stick. He also had to prevent himself from checking the entrance hall every 30 seconds, to appear a little less like a needy chick, waiting for her crush to show up.

But after 30 minutes of being stood up, two cans of beer down and starting to work on a margarita, he was seriously annoyed by having to dismiss the _fourth_ brave competitor for his attention. It didn’t help that he was just there, all alone, resting against the counter like a fucking damsel expecting prince charming. So he decided to go ahead and do something better with his free time instead of moping over a goddamn client. The night was still young, and the dance floor was on fire.

Dancing was something Jongin had always loved to do, something he was admittedly good at. Unfortunately, he never got many chances to just do it for fun, without a client or two leeching around him. Now was the perfect opportunity to let himself go, even for just a short while: he was a little bit angry, a little bit drunk, and a little bit horny. The music was loud, and Jongin lost himself in the flow, like there was no one else around him, eyes closed and skin covered in a light sheen of sweat.

Leisure time didn’t last for long, however. And it wasn’t his phone buzzing or one tap on his shoulder the sign to alert him of his VIP client’s arrival: like a radar, he could feel dark eyes boring into him from afar. By then, a relentless, irresistible electro-pop beat started pumping through his ears, followed by the loud cheering of the crowd.

__["Somebody said you got a new friend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcNo07Xp8aQ)  
Does she love you better than I can?  
It's a big black sky over my town  
I know where you at, I bet she's around  
Yeah, I know it's stupid  
I just gotta see it for myself..."

But, even with the turmoil, Kai and Kyungsoo didn’t lose each other’s sight. The former noticed how the man was still dressed in his black office suit, jacket and tie all in place; moreover, his hair seemed much shorter, slicked up and to the side. Not only he looked closer to his real age now, but he had also managed to get even more attractive.

_“…I'm in the corner_  
Watching you kiss her  
Oh oh oh  
I'm right over here  
Why can't you see me?  
Oh oh oh  
I'm giving it my all  
But I'm not the girl you're taking home  
Ooh ooh ooh  
I keep dancing on my own…”

Kai cursed his fucking luck, closing his eyes again momentarily and wondering if he should take the first step and go up to the man. But once their gazes met again, it felt like a déjà-vu: he saw Kyungsoo lifting his right hand and motioning with two of his fingers in his direction. And just like the first time, Kai was immediately pissed off.

_“…I'm just gonna dance all night_  
I'm all messed up, I'm so outta line  
Stilettos on broken bottles  
I'm spinning around in circles…”

An ugly grimace and an unmistakable middle finger pointed in the man’s direction, and Kai hoped the message had been well delivered. He would not be treated like a goddamn lapdog by that motherfucker. So he just kept on dancing, windmilling on the dancefloor to the addictive rhythm and downbeat, fitting lyrics, all the way through the chorus till the beat dropped.

_“…So far away, but still so near_  
(The lights go on, the music dies)  
But you don't see me standing here  
I just came to say goodbye.

_I'm in the corner_  
Watching you kiss her  
Oh oh oh…”

And just as the drums got louder and the crowd reacted by jumping and cheering accordingly, Kai felt a pair of familiar hands firmly settle on his hips, pulling him closer backward. Next, came Kyungsoo’s hot breath in his left ear, words being shouted to fight the noise around them.

“It’s not the first time I have to come and rescue you here.”

_“…I'm right over here_  
Why can't you see me  
Oh oh oh…”

Immediately, Kai turned around, leaning into his ear instead, ready to give that dickhead a piece of his mind.

“Well, it’s not the first time you act like an asshole, so…”

Once Kai stared directly at his face again, Kyungsoo looked highly amused, biting his bottom lip from grinning. _Fucker._

“Point taken.” He pulled Kai closer by the waist once more, to call into his ear. “Come with me.”

_“…I'm giving it my all_  
But I'm not the girl you're taking home  
Ooh ooh ooh  
I keep dancing on my own…”

Kai wished he had some snarky retort to that indecent proposal, but all he could come up with was an offer of his own.

“Why don’t you dance with me?” He challenged, arching an eyebrow, a clear indication of the alcohol taking effect in his system.

_“…I'm in the corner watching you kiss her_  
Oh oh oh  
I'm right over here  
Why can't you see me  
Oh oh oh…”

“I don’t dance,” Kyungsoo responded in all seriousness, though a lopsided smile lingered on his face. Kai then took his opportunity for a final jab, for no particular reason.

“Then you can watch.” He shouted into the man’s ear before stepping out of his reach and dancing to his heart's content, sporting a satisfied smile of his own. And just like he was told, Kyungsoo stood there and watched the show.

_“…I'm giving it my all_  
But I'm not the girl you're taking home  
Ooh ooh ooh  
I keep dancing on my own

_I keep dancing on my own.”_

After the final chords, Kyungsoo didn’t waste any time to grab Kai by the hand and pull him out of the dancefloor. This time, the latter didn’t protest; in fact, he was much looking forward to getting this over and done with. Maybe, if they just fucked like two regular dudes, apart from all this drama, the steam would blow off, the tension would disappear. Maybe. _Hopefully_.

Before getting to the entrance hall, Kyungsoo took a turn to the right, leading him through the side platform filled with crowded tables. At first, Kai couldn’t figure out what the man’s plan was. Maybe he was looking for Mino? On the way, he caught sight of Luhan sitting in one of the tables, with a young, blonde woman whispering intimately into his ear. The two friends exchanged looks, and Kai thought he might have seen the elder slightly shake his head at him, fully judging; it could also have been a product of his imagination, the booze playing a trick on his mind. In any case, it all happened too fast. As his attention turned back to the path he was being led on, now up towards the second floor of the building, any doubts of their destination were quashed.

Kyungsoo only let go of Kai’s hand as to retrieve his wallet and give the concierge some money; Kai didn’t particularly check the amount, but it looked like more than enough for admittance. He knew for a fact how expensive a single hour at this luxury fuck-room was - so much that he had never visited that part of the club, despite having consistently worked there for over a year. Usually, his clients preferred to take him home or to a hotel, or, if they were horny enough, they’d make a trip to the nearest bathroom stall and take care of things the fastest way.

Once Kai entered one of the private booths, he partially understood the reason for their deliberate segregation: the large, black leather couch set against the purple, velvety walls, provided a sultry, mysterious décor, along with the silver, center pole and disco ball hanging from the mirrored ceiling. On the opposite side, a panoramic window provided a nice view of the whole club blazing downstairs; at least the masses wouldn’t have a chance to peek back inside the room, that much Kai knew, for sure.

“So, this is a novelty for me.” He spoke to Kyungsoo first, while the man was walking to sit down against the window. “You’re full of surprises today.”

“Am I? I don’t know about that.” Kyungsoo had his cocky smirk back on, loosening the knot on his tie effortlessly.

“Yes, you are,” Kai replied at once, both hands already exploring the pole in front of him. “Your hair, for starters.”

“Ah!” Kyungsoo instantly opened a genuine heart-shaped smile, bringing one of his hands up to touch his shorter, neatly styled hair. “Got it cut this morning... paid a small fortune for it. Apparently, the guy is the top hairdresser in Seoul or something.”

“He did a good job.” Kai felt the need to compliment the blessed stranger’s work. “I liked it.”

The man seemed shy for a moment, only flashing a half-smile in response.

“Did your fiancée approve of it?” Kai shot all of a sudden, completely stone-faced. Their earlier phone call certainly wasn’t forgotten - nor the information about her turning into Mrs. Do in just three months. “I mean, she was there with you early today, wasn’t she?”

Kyungsoo’s face suddenly went sullen. “Yes, she was there.” He answered in a dull tone.

“Did you two sleep together?” Kai’s intoxicated state was made apparent by his brashness and lack of mouth filter. “Not that it’s any of my business, of course. I’m just a hooker.”

"No, we didn’t.” Kyungsoo didn’t take long to retort this time. “She met me at the salon, to make sure I wouldn’t miss the appointment.”

“Aw, isn’t it adorable?” Kai giggled the true bitter fashion, soon putting his sneering face back on. “I’m so fucking delighted to hear that.”

“I don’t want to talk about her.” Kyungsoo declared, getting up from his seat, visibly annoyed.

“Oh, okay! The customer is king!” Kai’s drunken gestures were all a bit too ridiculous, as he started swinging from side to side, supported by his hands encircling the pole. “What do you want to talk about? Do you want to talk about Sora?”

Kyungsoo stepped ahead, getting right next to the other male again. “I don’t want to talk about her either.”

“So what do you want to talk about then, Mr. Do? What’s your plan?” Kai dared the elder once more. “Do we have what, one, two hours at this joint? Clock’s ticking.”

Taking advantage of the younger swaying in his direction again, Kyungsoo swiftly curled a hand behind his neck, so that they were nose to nose.

“My plan didn’t involve much talking, _Kai_.” He answered to the provocation on the same cynical tone. “And I booked this fucking joint for the whole night.”

Kai was losing his combative edge by being so dangerously close to the other man. “You booked _me_ for the whole night as well, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I did. It’s the only way I could see you.” Kyungsoo stated calmly. “But you’re clearly too drunk to even--”

“I’m not too drunk for anything.” Kai interrupted the other at once, defending his alcoholic pride, full of spite. “Tell me what you brought me here for, Mr. Do, and I’ll do it. I’d do it for fucking free, wouldn’t I?”

Kyungsoo suddenly jerked his head forward, trying to capture Kai’s lips in a kiss, but the latter reacted quickly, escaping the attack.

“Except this,” Kai whispered back at a frustrated looking Kyungsoo. Of course, he wanted to be kissed just as much, but he was feeling too vulnerable to even try. “We’ve been kissing too much, I feel I might lose your interest soon.”

This time, Kyungsoo was the one who snorted, before leaning in to whisper into the taller’s ear. “You’re out of your damn mind!”

Kai replicated the other’s move, so now they were even closer without actually touching. “Why is that?”

“Because you’re driving me crazy.” The shorter male’s voice was husky and his hot breath scorched Kai’s sensitive skin. “I got a hard-on simply watching you dancing just now.”

Kai's satisfaction in hearing those words was undeniable. At least he could take that victory home.

“Then how about I dance a little bit more, huh?” He suggested tentatively, the powerful electronic beat blasting through his ears. “You still don’t dance, do you?”

Kyungsoo moved again to stare into Kai’s eyes once more, looking every bit mischievous. "I don’t.”

“Good. Watch me again, then.” Kai lightly pushed the man backward by his shoulders, making sure he obediently sat on the same spot from before. He could only attribute this level of confidence to the high concentration of booze in his system. By the time they were both in their rightful positions, the song was already in full gear.

_“_[Fast, time is ticking now so fast](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zL2wGYCINwY)  
The sand is running quick right through our hands  
Beat, feel the rhythm in my heartbeat  
Why don't you move your body to my body  
Before we disappear…”

At first, Kai closed his eyes, trying to get over the reality of Kyungsoo watching his every move, literally; he could not fuck up due to nervousness, not right now.

So he started dancing freely around the restricted space, calculated moves purposefully at a slower tempo, but still in rhythm. He felt confident in his dancing... he knew he looked good. There was no reason not to show the best he could offer. If Kyungsoo was indeed going crazy over him, tonight he’d be fucking certified.

_“…Tell me now, whoop_  
Do you wanna, wanna, wanna, whoop  
I wanna, wanna dance like it was the last dance of my life  
I wanna whoop, wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna, whoop  
Do you wanna, wanna dance, like it was the last dance…”

Twirling around the pole and waving against it like a snake; flexible, sexy hips doing the most suggestive moves he could muster; expression reflecting the lewd thoughts going in his head, all involving his one-man audience. One stolen glimpse and Kai full-on grinned: Kyungsoo’s eyes were fixed on his swaying body, bottom lips currently being severely abused. If that wasn’t an indication that the number was working, Kai didn’t know what could be.

_“…Wait, no, please don't make me wait_  
When walls are shaking, ground feels like it might break  
It's not the end of the world  
It's just the start of me and you, yeah  
So let's just take the moment  
Boy, let's move…”

Soon it was time for the main course. Like some agile feline, Kai glided in front of Kyungsoo with a spin, twerking his ass for the man to analyze in closer detail.

_“…Tell me now, whoop_  
Do you wanna, wanna, wanna, whoop  
I wanna, wanna dance like it was the last dance of my life  
I wanna whoop, wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna, whoop  
Do you wanna, wanna dance, like it was the last dance

_We're on a timebomb, it might not last long_  
So let's just do it right now, do it come on  
We're on a timebomb, before the night's gone  
Let's just do it right now, do it come on, come on…”

Then he felt the same pair of strong hands pulling him back once more, and he didn’t resist; now sitting on Kyungsoo’s lap, it was impossible to miss the man’s erection poking against his crack. Kai felt sexy, he felt powerful..  resting his head against the other’s shoulder, and placing both hands on the couch for balance, he began rotating his hips to the best of his expertise, swinging his hips back and forth against the unyielding, delicious arousal just beneath…

_“…Wait, please don't make me wait  
Wait, please don't make me wait…”_

Kyungsoo’s lips were attached to Kai’s sweaty skin, biting and sucking on the crook of his neck like a starved vampire; both of their hands were intertwined, Kyungsoo’s having found Kai’s on the couch for further contact. The prostitute’s breath was uneven, his body and mind poisoned by desire…

_“…Tell me now, whoop_  
Do you wanna, wanna, wanna, whoop  
I wanna, wanna dance like it was the last dance of my life  
I wanna whoop, wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna, whoop  
Do you wanna, wanna dance, like it was the last--”

It took a couple of seconds before Kai even realized what was going on. The music had halted abruptly, and there was loud agitation coming from the dancefloor. Right away, both him and Kyungsoo were dragged out of their dazed spell, and clumsily moved around to take a look at what could be happening downstairs. What they saw through the large windows was a clearing formed in the middle of the crowd, watching the scene taking place there like they would a spectacle. For no apparent reason, Kai felt his chest constrict with anxiety, the image of Luhan forming on the back of his mind suggesting things were not okay. Sadly, he didn’t have to wait long to have his suspicions confirmed.

Luhan’s back was turned in his direction, recognizable on the spot; opposite him, stood a very distressed looking Minseok.

Kai’s blood turned to ice there and then. He couldn’t make out what they were saying from his position, just mumbles, but by Minseok’s expression and gestures, they were having a heated argument. He and Kyungsoo exchanged a brief, desperate look of understanding; then the pair dashed off the booth and down the stairs, the aching between Kai’s legs severely holding him back.

Once they got to the first floor, even though still far away from the epicenter of the upheaval, they were able to hear Minseok’s shouts loud and clear.

“I fucking trusted you, Luhan! I trusted you with my heart, and you treated it like a piece of shit!” As they got closer to the dancefloor, the outcry seemed more and more painful to hear. “How could you? How could you lie to me all this time? How could you fuck people every night for money, behind my back?”

“I didn’t…” Luhan’s voice was cracking, his sobs just as loud as his words. “I didn’t want to—I didn’t want to hurt you… I love you!”

“ _You_ don’t love me!” Minseok howled back, looking and sounding completely possessed. “ _I_ loved you, but you _never_ fucking loved me!”

Kai and Kyungsoo witnessed the dramatic scene in absolute shock: Luhan falling on his knees, crying uncontrollably, asking for forgiveness, while the crowd gasped in perplexity. But Minseok, trying to collect himself by easing his ragged breath, didn’t show any mercy.

“Get off the floor, Luhan. I won’t forgive you. Not today, not ever. I don’t want to see you again.”

And then he marched past Luhan and through the parting crowd, making his way towards the exit. For a moment, Kai wondered if he should get to Luhan first; but as Minseok was about to cross near, impulsively, he went after him instead.

“Minseok, Minseok, listen to me…” He grabbed the man by his arm, despair showing in his plea. “Listen to me, Luhan loves you, he loves you, he didn’t want to lie, but he fell in love and--”

“Get your dirty hands off me!” Minseok hissed at Kai, unhooking his arm rudely, sparks of fire shooting from his eyes. “You’re as much of a liar as him, selling yourself for money and then pretending to be all nice and friendly!”

Kai was taken aback by the harsh, unexpected words, and didn’t come up with an actual answer before Minseok opened his mouth again.

“I pity your poor, innocent brother, for growing up next to someone like you and _him--_ ”

Without warning, Kyungsoo came in between the two, pushing Minseok brutally away from Kai. “Hey, watch your fucking mouth!”

Minseok paused for a moment, looking intently at Kyungsoo’s face. “You… you should be ashamed of yourself…” He answered the aggression in a cold, dismissive tone. “Paying for sex like that… you’re disgusting.”

The man didn’t wait for a response to turn his back and flee the scene. Kai was paralyzed, still numb by the difficult confrontation. Only when Kyungsoo’s hands grabbed onto his shoulders, he was brought back to reality, remembering in a flash that he should go and help Luhan, the one who needed him the most at that moment.

So he rushed back to the dancefloor, Kyungsoo on his tail; but Luhan wasn’t there anymore. The music was back on, but few people had resumed their dancing. The pair searched around anxiously, but couldn’t spot Luhan anywhere. Kai was about to lose his mind when someone tapped on his shoulder, an unknown angel who meant to offer some help.

“If you’re looking for the guy who was just crying here, they took him.” She said matter-of-factly. “A couple of strong, taller men, and a shorter one, dressed in a suit.”

Kai’s eyes nearly popped out of their orbit over the terrifying conclusion.

“There,” the woman continued, turning to point at the far back of the club, “they went that way.”

At the very spot, Kai and Kyungsoo caught sight of Mino taking a discreet look around the crowded area, before stepping through the dark threshold and shutting the door after him.


End file.
